El Resplandor de la Venganza, La Shikkon No Tamma
by Anyara
Summary: La vida es una caja de sorpresas, el amor traspasa fronteras de cualquier tipo, entregándonos pistas y que solo debemos aprender a leer...INUKAG...CAPITULO FINAL...
1. Default Chapter

Bueno aclaro que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, aunque como a muchos otros, me gustaría que así fuera, sobre todo Inuyasha y de noche y en poca ropa…( cof, cof, cof), perdón por el desvió, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi, suertuda ella…

Espero les guste y dejen sus mensajes

El Resplandor de la Venganza, La Shikkon No Tamma

Capitulo I

Se oía desde lejos el inconfundible sonido de una espectacular moto que surcaba las calles con notoria agilidad, si considerábamos que venía siendo perseguida por varios vehículos, de algún modo el piloto, vestido completamente de negro, no se sentía amedrentado en lo absoluto por ello, esquivaba con facilidad los obstáculos que se atravesaban y extrañamente las luces de las intersecciones daban siempre en verde, sería la suerte?... no ciertamente era mas que eso, el vehículo que montaba era un modelo Honda, de la división competición de aquella compañía, utilizada preferentemente para mundiales de superbike, no traía placa de identificación por lo que su rastro sería difícil de seguir, ciertamente a la policía no le incumbían estos asuntos, pues sobrepasaban su campo, esta era una de esas situaciones que se movían solo entre grandes poderes, lo que él había obtenido era producto del mercado negro, por lo tanto no sería denunciado en lo absoluto, estaba liberándose con bastante destreza de sus perseguidores, cuando pensó que ya la vía estaba libre, en un cruce de calles, salieron tras de él un par de pilotos montados en dos máquinas que perfectamente le darían competencia a la suya.

Pego su cuerpo a la parte delantera de su moto con el fin de hacer aún mas aerodinámico aquel aparato, moviendo en forma circular sus muñecas y sintiendo este ronroneaba igual que un felino al acelerar para evadir a estos nuevos personajes en escena, mantenía firmemente adherido a su traje un pequeño bolsito que contenía su botín, la razón por la que era tan insistentemente perseguido, hábilmente cruzo por entre dos automóviles que le dejaban el espacio mínimo, miro hacía atrás comprobando la distancia ganada y si se hubiese podido ver a través del oscuro material que cubría su vista, notaríamos la sonrisa de victoria dibujada en sus labios, pero esta se estaba viendo peligrosamente empañada pues el par de pilotos no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar al conductor de aquella espléndida máquina, volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino y de pronto, de la nada apareció un cuarto piloto, esta ves se trataba de una mujer, se podía notar aquello perfectamente por la forma en que el traje negro que traía se ceñía a su figura… maldición, dijo concentrándose aún mas en escapar, no podía permitir que esta fuera la ocasión en que sería atrapado.

Sorpresivamente la mujer ante él disminuyo su velocidad, pasando por su costado izquierdo, pudo observar a través del cristal de su casco, como le guiñaba coquetamente un ojo, los automovilistas que se iban percatando de la alocada carrera de estos cuatro personajes, comenzaban poco a poco a liberar la pista, la extraña mujer se posiciono en medio de los dos hombres que venían tras él y en el momento mismo en que desvió su mirada para observar lo que sucedía, ella dio una indagadora mirada a cada uno de sus laterales y acto seguido, soltó las manillas de su maquina y cruzado sus brazos, retiro de las mangas de su vestimenta dos pequeñas dagas que en un movimiento rápido y preciso fueron a clavarse en las ruedas delanteras de ambos pilotos, provocando una espectacular voltereta, todo esto en cuestión de segundos, el joven en la moto mas adelante no pudo ocultar su asombro, pero tuvo que acelerar para evitar que las máquinas que se arrastraron varios metros por la pista, lo golpearan, la dueña de aquella destreza que logro sorprenderlo, se frenó en seco, dejando una negra marca en el pavimento antes de volver a retomar la calle, girando en la primera esquina, dejándolo con una serie de interrogantes, además de un orgullo herido, quien seria aquella mujer?, por que lo había ayudado?, por lo demás no necesitaba ayuda, alguna estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo y no comenzaría ahora a requerir compañía, aunque no podía negar que la idea de portar dagas le pareció bastante buena.

El resto del recorrido se produjo sin mayores intervenciones, cruzo por completo la cuidad, saliendo a las afueras de esta, ya en una especia de barrio solo para residentes muy adinerados, pues las construcciones distaban mucho unas de otras, manteniendo enormes jardines y la suya no era la excepción, ampliamente custodiada, una mansión con un basto jardín que una ves dentro te permitía olvidarte de la vigilancia e inclusive el alto enrejado que la cercaba, te encontrabas con un extenso prado, de un verde siempre presente, el trabajo hecho por los jardineros era en verdad admirable, pues le daba al lugar un aspecto de bosque antiguo, coronado al final de el por una impresionante construcción al estilo de los castillos medievales europeos, desvió su moto hacía un costado de la imponente residencia, para entrar a lo que era su garaje, al ingresar le daban la bienvenida una serie de impresionantes automóviles, un Jaguar, un mas tradicional Mercedes, un Porsche descapotable, además de un infaltable Ferrari rojo, todos aquellos, adquisiciones de su hermano, a él por el contrario le apasionaban los vehículos de dos rueda, teniendo una parte de la cochera, dedicada exclusivamente a ellas, en cuanto cruzó la entrada, fue recibido amablemente por un hombre ya mayor, de pelo cano y un pequeño bigote, que lo reverencio con respeto, antes de recibir en sus manos el casco de protección que se acaba de quitar el joven, dejando caer por su espalda su largo cabello oscuro y sus claros ojos, de un color miel que casi lograba en un extraño dorado, que le daba a su mirada una intensidad perturbadora.

-Joven Inuyasha, escuche que todo salió bien, lo felicito – dijo en hombre con la cabeza semi inclinada, mientras recibía los objetos que este iba quitándose, primero la chaqueta y luego los guantes.

-Así es Myoga – fue lo que dijo, por toda respuesta, con bastante cortesía, pero sin dejar espacio para ningún otro comentario por parte de su interlocutor.

Camino sin hacer mayores detenciones su meta era clara, el despacho de su hermano Sesshomaru, pero no todo podía salir como lo deseaba, de hecho en este día no era la primera situación que no salía de acuerdo a sus planes, así que tuvo que detenerse en el momento en que fue apresado por un casi fraternal abraso.

-Te felicito, Inuyasha – exclamaba un joven de cabellos corto y oscuro, que llevaba una pequeña coleta, un poco mas bajo que su amigo, estrechándolo sinceramente, palmeando su espalda, era su amigo, quizás el único que tenía, así que se relajo y recibió aquel gesto.

-Gracias Miroku – se limito a contestar

La habitación era amplia, con sus paredes cubiertas de madera, perfectamente alisadas y barnizadas, dándole un toque natural, estantes atochados de libros empastados todos a un mismo tono marrón, un ventanal con largas cortinas de un amarillo rey y al centro un extenso escritorio de roble lacado, apoyado en el y de espalda a la puerta, se encontraba Sesshomaru, sus largos cabellos plateados, su rostro con una dura expresión, no lograbas definir con certeza lo que se albergaba en sus pensamientos, era prácticamente imposible adivinarlo, él pocas veces que demostraba sus emociones, vestía un impecable traje de color gris, probablemente de algún diseñador famoso, acostumbraba llevar siempre las mejores prendas, todo confeccionado en forma exclusiva.

Observaba a través de la ventana la inminente caída del sol por sobre las montañas, realmente el paisaje en aquel lugar era hermoso, al menos eso compartía con su padre, el gusto por los lugares alejados del bullicio de la ciudad, se sintió tras de él el sonido de la puerta, era un hecho que nadie se atrevía a entrar en aquel lugar sin antes tocar a ella y esperar el sonido de su imponente voz, para ingresar.

-Adelante – dijo y tras aquellas palabras hizo su entrada un hombre algo mayor, con unos enormes ojos saltones, de color café y su piel muy trigueña, bastante oscura, su cabello corto y con pequeños rizos, se inclino en son de reverenciar al hombre que continuaba dándole la espalda, anunciando a un visitante.

-El señor Inuyasha – tuvo que pegar su espalda de inmediato a la puerta, pues bien sabía que de no hacerlo lo mas probable es que el joven que ingresaba como una ráfaga en aquel lugar, lo haría a un lado de forma bastante poco amable.

Se quedo de pie ahí, quizás esperando de algún modo que quien comenzara la conversación fuera aquel alto personaje de cabellos plateados y así fue.

-Dámela – fue todo lo que se le escucho decir, mas que como una petición, como una orden, sabía que no podía esperar mucho mas de su hermanito, pero igualmente no pudo evitar el sentirse irritado ante aquello, y se preguntaba, quien lo había nombrado el "jefe", en todo esto, era él quien se encargaba de traer el botín y sin embargo era Sesshomaru quien se sentía el completo dueño de aquello, acaso algún día se terminaría esa molesta situación de rivalidad entre los dos?.

Suspiro, mientras se quitaba el bolsito que contenía el objeto por el cual había sido perseguido por tantas calles horas antes, lo arrojo sin mucho cuidado sobre el amplio escritorio que se interponía entre él y su hermano, aunque sabía bien que las cosas que realmente interferían entre los dos, eran mucho mas infranqueables que aquel simple gran trozo de madera, primero estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que la misma sangre corría por sus venas, no eran completamente hermanos, ya que él era producto del segundo matrimonio de su padre y en segundo lugar, nunca tuvieron un trato filial, pocas veces se encontraron, pues no vivieron juntos, jamás hasta hace dos años, tiempo en el que su padre falleció, heredándoles por partes iguales sus negocios y la mansión, dejando como única cláusula no permutable, el que vivieran juntos en ella, el resto de las propiedades bien sabía que no significarían mayor dificultad, ya que los gustos de los hermanos eran variables y no pelearían por ninguna de ellas.

Sesshomaru por su parte, se sentía defraudado por el fundador de la gran compañía que ahora manejaban, por haber formado un hogar con aquella mujer de tan baja clase social, como él lo veía, no comprendía como su padre, siendo el gran hombre que era, se fue a quedar prendado de la madre de aquel chiquillo que tenía a sus espaldas en aquel momento y que aunque evitaba pensar en ello, sabía bien que ahora debía tener sus ojos fijos en su nuca reprochándole el que no le entregara, al menos una palmadita en su hombro , para demostrarle que reconocía el buen trabajo que había hecho, pero lo cierto es que no sabía entregar palabras gratas, jamás las recibió de su progenitor y por lo tanto desconocía lo que eran, siempre tuvo que dedicarse al frío mundo de los negocios y talvez por ello la impenetrable mirada que poseía, en reiteradas ocasiones le reprochaba en silencio con frías miradas a su padre Inu Taisho, el que jamás lo llevara con él en sus viajes, pero sin embargo, quien siempre pudo compartir aquel tiempo con el ahora fallecido patriarca, había sido su medio hermano, de algún modo lo envidiaba, pero al fin comprendía que no era su culpa.

-Ahí la tienes – fue lo que se limito a decir el muchacho de largos cabellos oscuros, mientras volteaba para dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta, pero esta vez de salida, claro que no alcanzó a completar el giro, pues se encontró con una conocida y desconcertante figura.

Una mujer, de largos cabellos azabaches, permanecía sentada en el cómodo sofá de color crema que mantenía su hermano en aquel despacho, era el mueble principal de una pequeña salita que había habilitado con el fin de recibir a sus mejores clientes, un lugar bastante acogedor, que no lo tenía precisamente por su afición a los sentimentalismos, pero como Sesshomaru siempre había dicho, tener a los clientes contentos aseguraba un provechoso futuro, pero él bien sabía que su hermano mayor, no solo le daba ese uso a aquel lugar, también era el protagonista de extensas "reuniones" que sostenía con las señoritas que venían personalmente a admirar las hermosas piezas de joyería que los habían hecho famosos, teniendo a su haber una basta cadena de tiendas en lugares estratégicos del comercio mundial y por lo general salían después de algunas horas con un hermoso nuevo anillo o gargantilla, que obviamente jamás pagaban, al menos no con dinero, pero en este caso el punto de su atención se hallaba en la mujer que ocupaba aquel sillón, pues estaba acomodada de un modo bastante calmó como si se encontrara en la sala de su casa, leyendo uno de los libros empastados de la biblioteca, esta actitud llamo poderosamente la atención de Inuyasha, pero no era solo ese detalle, esta era sin lugar a dudas la misma mujer que le guiño un ojo en la carretera antes de brindarla la ayuda, que por supuesto él no necesitaba.

La mujer lo observo por el rabillo del ojo como fingiendo que no había notado su mirada interrogante, dejo la lectura a un lado y se puso de pie frente a él, dejando que su cabello cayera libremente por su espalda, haciendo que los casuales rizos que poseía bailaran suavemente, comprobando de este modo que se trataba de la misma persona, pues aquel traje negro ceñido perfectamente a la esbelta, pero no por ello menos contorneada figura, era difícil de confundir.

-Ella es Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru abandonando su anterior postura y dándole la vuelta al escritorio quedando junto a la muchacha que no debía de tener mas de veintiún años, ella se acerco al joven que tenía enfrente y deposito en su mejilla un beso, presionando plenamente los húmedos labios en ella, acto que enseguida le produjo un extraño golpe eléctrico que comenzó en la parte baja de su espalda, recorriendo su columna hasta llegar a la nuca – ella trabajara contigo – dijo su hermano, en el momento en que rodeaba con su brazo derecho el contorno de la delgada cintura de la mujer, sacando con estas palabras a Inuyasha de su desconcierto.

-Olvídalo, yo trabajo solo, no necesito ayuda – fue lo que recibió la muchacha como único saludo.

Sesshomaru metió la mano dentro del bolsito que minutos antes su hermano dejara sin mucha delicadeza sobre la majestuosa mesa de roble, sacando de su interior una pequeña piedra de color rosa, la que elevó y observo a contraluz logrando de ella hermosos destellos.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció el día de hoy, además sabes que sin mí no tendrás mas de estas – respondió el aludido sin mucha preocupación, ocasionando que los ojos dorados de su hermano fulgura, adoptando una posición gallarda y arrogante digna de su padre, cuando tomaba este aspecto, definitivamente se parecía demasiado al señor de aquella mansión, era algo que se lograba comprobar con solo mirar el cuadro de éste que colgaba en una de las paredes de aquella habitación, no pudo evitar fijar nuevamente la mirada en aquella femenina figura, de quien se trataba?, acaso sería la nueva "querida" de su hermano?, le pareció extraño, no sabía que hubiera roto con la última conquista que tenía, pensó que esta vez si sentaría cabeza al menos por algún tiempo, ya que llevaba saliendo al menos dos meses con ella, no tenía fama de mantenerse demasiado con nadie, por lo general las mujeres no le duraban mas de dos semanas, pero lo cierto es que ese no era su problema, si este pensaba que por ser esta su nueva "chica" él tendría que soportar sus caprichos, estaba equivocado.

Se giro totalmente para salir de aquel lugar, no le daría pie a una de esas discusiones interminable con Sesshomaru, después de todo él tenía razón, lo necesitaba para encontrar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikkon, pues los contactos para saber en manos de quien estaban, solo él los obtenía, en eso, Inuyasha no llevaba las de ganar, después de todo, la recolección de las piezas de aquella joya era el único que los unía. Pero no se iría sin dar la ultima palabra, eso jamás.

-Te advierto que al primer error la saco – concluyó, saliendo del lugar sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por cerrar la puerta.

Continuara…

Capitulo II

-Te advierto que al primer error la saco – concluyó, saliendo del lugar sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por cerrar la puerta.

Sonaba bastante seguro, Sesshomaru lo observo de reojo mientras abandonaba el lugar, sabía que su hermano tenía el mismo aplomo que su padre, quien en una etapa de su vida, fue un gran general, había defendido a su país y luego se retiro para continuar con el legado familiar, que en sus manos llego a convertirse en un gran imperio.

Las Joyerías Taisho, contaban con una basta cadena de tiendas a nivel mundial, eran los fabricantes de las mas hermosas joyas, la gran mayoría diseños exclusivos, por los cuales cobraban grandes sumas de dinero, la matriz de esta autoridad se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad, muy bien administrada por una hermosa mujer, de castaños y lisos cabellos unos ojos chispeantes y labios siempre bien delineados su nombre era Rin, se había armado de un muy bien escogido personal, así que no tenía grandes dificultades para hacer su trabajo, además contaba con la ayuda incondicional de una muchacha algo mas joven que ella, que con el tiempo se había convertido igualmente en una gran amiga, era una joven de delgada figura, ojos marrones algo rasgados, su cabello perfectamente tomado en una coleta alta, sus manos delicadas y pálidas, Sango era su nombre.

-Hola mi querida Sango – Dijo una voz, tras de ella, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de voltear para responder.

-Hola Miroku – pronunció suavemente antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro que no paso inadvertido Rin.

-Hola Miroku – exclamó alegremente la administradora del lugar – Sango ya esta en su hora de salida, así que no habrá problema en que te la lleves unos minutos antes – su sonrisa cómplice le dejo espacio pleno al joven para extender su invitación y provocando que la muchacha se volteara rápidamente para enfrentar los rostros divertidos de sus dos acompañantes.

-Ya oíste a la Srta. Rin, mi preciosa Sango – aclaró con aquella voz seductora que utilizaba con sus conquistas, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo a la muchacha, situación que en el último tiempo se comenzaba a hacer cada vez mas frecuente, por alguna razón que aún no lograba dilucidar en su interior, aquello le producía una grata sensación.

-Pe…pero…- quiso objetar sin resultado, pues el pequeño complot planeado por sus amigos, no daría pie para ello.

Instantes mas tarde, se encontraban los tres caminando hacía la salida, Rin sostenía alegremente por el brazo a Miroku a su derecha y a Sango por la izquierda, deteniéndose en seco, antes de llegar a la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y un pequeño empujoncito que les indicaba que ya debían partir inyectándoles un poco de la energía que siempre desbordaba.

-Caminamos un poco? – pregunto el joven una vez fuera de la tienda y ya lejos de la mirada inquisidora de la encargada – o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? –

-Bueno yo… - titubeo la muchacha

-Ya sé…- exclamó jubiloso como encontrando al respuesta, mientras le indicaba con un gesto un lugar al otro lado de la calle -… vamos por un helado – Sango consintió bastante conforme con la proposición.

Rato mas tarde se encontraba una joven revolviendo el contenido de una copa a medio llenar, la fresa se comenzaba a mezclar con el chocolate formando un líquido algo espumoso, por algún motivo que aun no tenía del todo claro, la conversación con Miroku, no estaba fluyendo del modo que solía suceder, frecuentemente se reunían a hablar de un sin fin de situaciones, pero en esta ocasión nada surgía, comenzando a crear un incomodo silencio.

-Ya no podrás servirte eso así – indico el joven, notando el estado del contenido de la copa de Sango.

-Ah?…- fue lo único que dio como respuesta, ciertamente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y el girar de la cucharilla dentro de la copa, obedecía solo a un acto reflejo, comprendía que algo no andaba bien, estaba ocupando demasiado su mente en aquel joven que tenía enfrente y que ahora que le dirigió una de esas miradas tan profundas, la hipnotizaba, definitivamente esto no estaba bien, la había invitado a salir en mas de una oportunidad, siendo siempre una negativa lo que recibía y ya no lo intentaba nuevamente hasta dejar pasar unas semanas, en ocasiones esperaba que insistiera un poco mas y solo entonces, quizás diría que si, pero ella sabía perfectamente que el jamás se conformaría solo con ella, la fidelidad no estaba en su diccionario y definitivamente era algo con lo que no lograría vivir, suspiro nuevamente bajando la mirada y buscando alguna respuesta en la copa.

Se sorprendió ante la falta de atención de su acompañante, no era algo normal en ella, siempre estaba atenta a todas sus palabras y hasta parecía disfrutar con sus largas conversaciones, le agradaba muchísimo su compañía con ella no necesitaba mantener aquella postura de galán que precisaba para sus conquistas, con Sango, podía ser el mismo, sin disfraces, solo Miroku, el mismo que se levantaba con el cabello desgreñado y que dejaba sus ropas regadas por el piso en las noches, no requería de ninguna mascara ante ella.

-Que sucede Sango? – consulto preocupado

-No es nada, solo algunos problemas en casa, nada grave – mintió, para evitar el interrogatorio que probablemente tendría que enfrentar si le hablara de sus reales inquietudes.

Inuyasha cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un malestar evidente, el sonido de esta al golpear contra el umbral, dejo un eco estridente en el amplio pasillo, decorado con muchísimas antigüedades, alfombras de lado a lado del lugar, con hermosas aplicaciones de madera, esta era su mitad de la mansión, así lo habían determinado él y su hermano, vivirían juntos, pero cada uno tendría su parte de aquel lugar, lo cierto es que no había querido modificar la decoración, por que esta había sido escogida especialmente por su padre, traída por barco desde Europa, al igual que gran parte del palacio, después de todo, no había forma de hacer que el sitio le resultara mas agradable, se apoyo en el borde de un pequeño escritorio con dos cajones en los que guardaba los objetos que a él le parecían de valor.

-Maldito Sesshomaru – fue lo que se le escucho murmurar, aún sentía la ira recorrerle el cuerpo y la imagen de aquella figura junto a él, con una sonrisa victoriosa, -maldición – mascullaba entre dientes, con la cabeza agachas, dejando que su cabello cayera por los costados, estaba molesto, muy molesto, su furia no tenía una razón demasiado estable, él lo sabía, después de todo no era la primera vez, que su hermano le imponía alguna cosa, su coraje iba enfocado mas que nada a la imagen de aquella mujer junto a él – Kagome…- susurro dejando que sus palabras se perdieran en la extensa habitación y con la mirada perdida en los diseños del parqué, el recuerdo de aquellos ojos oscuros, que mezclaban perfectamente la vivacidad y el misticismo, era como si su mirada le pudiera hablar, pero a la vez confundir sus sentidos, abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta que venía a su memoria el exquisito aroma a flor de cerezo que emanaba la muchacha y que logro percibir divinamente cuando poso sus labios sobre su mejilla, humedeciendo de modo delicado su piel.

Sacudió su cabeza con el solo fin de ahuyentar sus pensamientos, no recordaba el haberse sentido tan impresionado por la aparición de alguna mujer en su vida, debe ser el efecto de la adrenalina, pensó… restándole importancia y entrando al baño para despejar sus inquietudes en el agua tibia.

Minutos mas tarde, disfrutaba de un bien merecido baño, dentro del amplio jacuzzi, que se llenaba de exquisitas y abundantes burbujas, el vapor cubría gran parte de la habitación, ocultando a la figura que se movía sigilosa, se alcanzaba a dilucidar que se trataba de una mujer, envuelta solo en una toalla blanca, daba pequeños y silenciosos pasos en dirección al joven que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados los brazos fuera de la bañera extendidos y apoyados a los costados, la cabeza posada en el borde de esta, de pronto se vio como la femenina silueta quedaba completamente desnuda dejando caer el único objeto que la cubría, dispuesta a entrar al agua.

-Hasta cuando insistirás, Kikyo – fue lo que dijo en un tono absolutamente calmo, sin moverse de su agradable posición, asombrando un tanto a la mujer que por un momento, detuvo su iniciativa.

-Debo responderte?...- le contesto esta, en el instante en que metía uno de sus pies en el agua, justo entre las piernas del muchacho, que tuvo por obligación que abandonar su comodidad, para evitar el roce con aquella temeraria extremidad.

Ella comenzó a entrar en el agua dejando que Inuyasha la observara en plenitud, sus formas femeninas eran bastante tentadoras, de hecho él lo había notado desde un principio, pero no acostumbraba inmiscuirse con las mujeres de su hermano y por muy atrayente que esta en particular le pareciera, bien sabía que al final todas eran unas trepadoras, que permanecían junto a Sesshomaru para escalar posiciones, él las trataba bastante bien, el poco tiempo que estaba con ellas y de este modo en el círculo social que este frecuentaba, conseguían sin mucho esfuerzo un nuevo novio rico, porque algo no podía negar de su medio hermano, tenía muy buen gusto para elegir a las de "turno", como las definía él.

-Por favor Kikyo – dijo mientras se deslizaba fuera del agua, sin importarle mucho que la mujer lo viera sin prenda alguna, no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo el pudor, al final ella no lo poseía – sabes que no me gusta mezclarme con los "negocios privados" de mi hermano – concluyo mientras tomaba una toalla, para ponerla alrededor de su cintura.

-Pero sabes que prefiero "asociarme" contigo – respondió mientras sus cabellos negros y lisos se flotaban, dejando ver a través del agua su desnudes.

-Ya vete Kikyo, necesito vestirme – la invito a retirarse con bastante amabilidad, pero ella estaba lejos de querer obedecer a su petición.

-Vestirte?, para que – le contesto dejando que sus aterciopeladas cuerdas vocales le hablaran sugerentemente, incitándolo a entrar nuevamente – el agua aún esta caliente.

Debía reconocer que sus artimañas eran embaucadoras, en parte comprendía la debilidad de su hermano por aquella mujer, pero lo cierto es que a él le gustaba luchar por lo que deseaba y ella definitivamente no pasaría de ser la diversión de una noche, sabía bien que él no era un santo, sus aventurillas había tenido por ahí, pero lo que en realidad buscaba era una "hembra", si así como sonaba, de algún modo buscaba una mujer que lograra apabullarlo con su sola presencia, que fuera su rival en todo aspecto que le significara un reto, una mujer con su horizonte bien definido que le diera batalla , en la vida diaria, en las decisiones, en la cama… que lograra satisfacerlo.

Finalmente al notar que la mujer de Sesshomaru no pensaba dejarlo, decidió partir a otra habitación y vestirse ahí, pero en el trayecto no pudo evitar formularse la pregunta, de cómo Kikyo seguía aquí si él había conocido a la "nueva" de su hermano esta mañana, si algo tenía bien claro, era que el primogénito de los Taisho, no acostumbraba tener a mas de una viviendo bajo su propio techo, pero quien sabe, quizás las reglas hayan cambiado, después de todo no tenía por que informárselo, al abrir la puerta para de la habitación, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por unos segundos al encontrarse con Jakken, el fiel sirviente de el arrogante hombre con quien compartía la mitad de la mansión y la mitad de su sangre, no le presto mayor atención, sabía bien que si lo estaba espiando lo hacía por su cuenta, pues Sesshomaru si tenía que preguntar algo, directamente lo hacía.

Se abrió la puerta de un solitario departamento, en cuanto entro en el, sintió como se enredaba la cola de un tierno animalito en sus piernas, era su gato, dejo las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor, como solía hacerlo, el departamento tenía un extraño aire a soledad, lo cierto es que nunca lo había sentido su hogar, ese lo perdió hacía mucho, poco mas de dos años, se agacho para acariciar suavemente el lomo de la única compañía con la que contaba dentro de estas paredes.

-Buyo… como estas pequeño?...- pregunto mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y poniéndose de pie con toda calma, camino por un estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación.

Decorada con bastante reserva, tenía una cómoda cama, solo para uno, una ventana a continuación, la mesita de noche en la que solo encontrabas una lámpara y un teléfono, el respectivo closet y una especie de escritorio pequeño, que mantenía un único cajón con cerradura, en cuanto entró al lugar, dejo al pequeño gato caer al piso, mientras escudriñaba en una de las gavetas en las que mantenía algunas prendas de ropas, hasta que dio con el objeto de su búsqueda, una llave amarrada con un listón amarillo, se dirigió algunos pasos hasta el escritorio y abrió con ella el compartimiento, sacó de dentro un libro que coloco pulcramente en un rincón, una bolsita de género negra que aprisiono en su puño y una fotografía enmarcada, en la que aparecía, ella junto a un hombre algo mayor, la acarició con la yema de sus dedos, evitando con dificultad que las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, cayeran, distaba mucho de la Kagome decidida y apabulladota que se enfrentara horas antes a aquellos dos gigantes de los negocios, aunque ella bien sabía que no era solo eso lo que movían, sus acciones no solo iban dirigidas a los buenos tratos, la familia de los Taisho, eran solo una máscara de decencia que ella bien sabía que no era real, cada vez que los vio a través de estos años, salir en los diferentes medios de comunicación, se repitió incesantemente que acabaría con ellos, si bien el cabecilla ya no existía, no descansaría, el método no importaba, solo el ver derrotada a su estirpe. Tomo de dentro del diminuto saquito, una piedra de color rosa, muy similar a la que le entregara Inuyasha a su hermano Sesshomaru, la observo ya con las lagrimas esfumadas de sus ojos, pues si bien era cierto, hacía mucho que no dejaba caer ninguna.

-El plan ya comenzó padre – dijo dirigiendo su mirada al hombre junto a ella en la fotografía, mientras cerraba la fracción de la joya en su puño - … ya estoy dentro y con eso, ellos estarán acabados. – su mirada se había tornado fría e insensible, nada quedaba en ella de la muchacha dulce que alguna vez fue.

Días mas tarde y luego de dejar un tanto la desazón que le había dejado la situación vívida con aquella mujer que por mas que deseara no podía olvidar, se encontraba Inuyasha tras un gran escritorio en la oficina que ocupaba en la compañía que heredara de su padre, bueno la mitad de ella, no eran los únicos negocios que manejaban, también se dedicaban a los bienes raíces y a la gastronomía, además de inversiones en la bolsa, asesorados por un buen equipo, que movían hábilmente sus dineros, indudable esto no era lo que mas le agradaba, firmar cientos de papeles día tras día, pues aunque Sesshomaru, no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, el tenía gran influencia en todas las decisiones tomadas, desde una nueva inversión, hasta un nuevo empleado contratado, nada podía hacerse sin el consentimiento de ambos hermanos, otra de las imposiciones hechas por el fallecido Inu Taisho, en ocasiones llagaba a pensar que su padre, había dejado muy bien puestas las piezas, como en un ejemplar juego de ajedrez, a modo que ninguno de sus herederos, lograra jamás hacerle un Jaque Mate a su oponente, mientras se encontraba absorto, analizando una nueva inversión, se escucho un suave toque femenino en la puerta.

-Si adelante – fue lo que dijo sin quitar la vista del papel que tenía elevado con su mano derecha, no le cabía duda de que debía tratarse de su secretaría Eri, sintió la puerta cerrarse y eso lo sacó un tanto de su concentración, la jovencita jamás cerraba si no era para retirarse, así que observo a través de los cristales que adornaban sutilmente su mirada, para encontrarse con una figura demasiado vista ya – Creo que te equivocaste de oficina – dijo sarcástico mientras volvía a observar el documento – la de Sesshomaru queda del otro lado el pasillo Kikyo.

-No no me he equivocado – respondió la mujer que vestía con bastante elegancia, traía el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, con un listón blanco, largo liso y negro, sus ojos cafés muy oscuros, su mirada penetrante, dejo el bolso en el borde del amplio escritorio, atochado de documentos y lo rodeo para llegar junto a la varonil figura – es justo aquí a donde me dirigía – mientras decía esto, se sentaba sobre el mueble, cruzando sus piernas, bajo al mirada fugaz, de Inuyasha, quien disimulo muy bien su desconcentración, a pesar del aroma que la mujer desprendía, era algunos de esos costosos perfumes que adquiría gracias a la siempre disponible tarjeta que su hermano les entregaba a sus damas, era algo embaucador, pero en comparación al perfume de "ella", este no era mas que un simple compuesto químico, pero que diablos, por que caía en este tipo de comparaciones, si después de todo a él no debía interesarle ninguna, se giro en el sillón con toda calma, dándole en parte la espalda a Kikyo., esta se limito a hacer un pequeño gesto de desagrado, moviéndose de vuelta a su bolso y sacando de el un sobre.

-Toma – le extendió la mano con aquel objeto al joven que obligadamente tuvo que distraerse para tomar lo que le estaba siendo ofrecido – te lo envía Sesshomaru, dice que vayas tu en nombre de la compañía –

Inuyasha abrió el sobre y observo en su interior, una especia de tarjeta con letras doradas que decía, " El Museo Metropolitano, se enorgullece en invitarle a Uds., y acompañante, a una recepción a efectuarse con motivo de la inauguración de la muestra " Japón Feudal y Legendario" en la que encontrara objetos de invaluable contenido cultura, así como la replica mas perfecta existente de la Perla de Shikkon…", él sabía de esta muestra, las Joyerías Taisho, eran los principales benefactores de esta, de hecho la réplica de la joya había sido elaborada en sus talleres, por los orfebres mas capacitados que tenían, pero por que él?.

-Y por que no va él – fu la pregunta reposada que le dirigió a la mujer en frente.

-Lo siento, Sesshomaru y yo tenemos planes "impostergables" – esta ultima palabra se encargo de dejarla muy bien marcada, con aquello le estaba diciendo que tendría una placentera noche de pasión con su medio hermano.

-Esta bien, entonces iré – dijo sin prestarle mayor importancia al comentario cargado de segundas intenciones que le había dejado caer Kikyo, logrando que esta se diera la media vuelta y se marchara, no sin antes dejar muy en claro su frustración a través del golpe que le dio a la puerta tras de si.

Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho mas que hacer aquella noche, así que no tardo demasiado en decidirse a llamar a su amigo Miroku, para que lo acompañara, de seguro este no pondría ninguna dificultad, siempre que se tratara de conocer muchachas bonitas, el iría

Así que varias horas mas tarde, estaba Inuyasha sobre el estrado que acondicionaran en la recepción, antes de pasar a ver al exposición, dando un pequeño discurso de lo bien que se sentía él y su compañía de poder fomentar la cultura milenaria de su país, cuando terminada las elocuentes palabras, que obviamente terminaron acompañadas de un gran aplauso de los asistentes, se dirigía a la mesa que ocuparía con Miroku y antes de llegar a aquel lugar, observo a un costado de espalda a él a una delicada figura femenina, con los cabellos recogidos en un alto moño, negros como la noche, sus hombros al descubierto, envuelta en una delgada tela de gasa de color marfil, espléndida, lo cierto es que del tiempo que llevaba acosándolo, no recordaba jamás haberla notado tan fresca y deseable, debía reconocer que siempre le pareció atractiva, pero esta noche se veía en verdad exquisita, no pudo evitar la tentación de lanzarle alguna palabra sarcástica, acaso esta no era su noche "impostergable" con su hermano?, se acerco a ella y situando sus manos audazmente en al estrecha cintura, trayendo su cuerpo con libertad, aproximo sus labios a uno de los oídos de la mujer y conteniendo el aliento le susurro muy bajito e inaudible, para aquellos que la acompañaban.

-Insistes en meterte en mi cama y te ves tan hermosa que casi lo logras Kikyo…- sonaba exquisito y sensual, el suave roce del aire sostenido en sus palabras, apenas y logro mover las hebras de cabello que caían a un costado de su rostro.

Pero entonces, en el momento en que volvió a aspirar, algo agitado por la excitación de la situación, Inuyasha palideció de un modo que no recordaba, sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, depositándose completamente en sus pies, al llenar nuevamente sus pulmones con el perfume de la mujer, noto que este tenía un exquisito aroma a flor de cerezo, soltó en forma inmediata la cintura que hasta hace segundos antes apresaba con confianza, ella volteó y se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos dorados ojos que la miraban de un modo difícil de definir.

Continuara…


	2. Tu Aroma me Cautiva

Capitulo III

Tu Aroma me Cautiva

-Lo siento, no soy quien esperabas – le respondió con toda calma, sin soltar la copa de champaña que sostenía entre sus dedos – deseas? – le pregunto en el momento en que extendió su mano con la copa.

Deseas?, aquella palabra se repetía en su mente golpeando en ella siniestramente, mientras la sangre poco a poco volvía a circular por sus venas, claro que deseaba, la había deseado a ella, por unos instantes, confundiéndola con la "otra" mujer de su hermano, tomo la copa presuroso y dejo que el contenido de ella le recorriera la garganta, era un licor demasiado suave, definitivamente necesitaba algo mas fuerte, sobre todo ahora que la tenía de frente y lograba contemplar con mayor detalle su rostro y su bien elaborada figura de hembra.

-Veo que si – se respondió la muchacha al notar el modo poco amable en que aquel hombre le había arrebatado la copa, así que comenzó a buscar a algún joven de los que atendían en aquella recepción para recuperar lo perdido.

Inuyasha detuvo a uno que pasaba junto a él, tomando dos vasos, una la dirigió ya con mayor cortesía a la manos de Kagome, quien la recibió sin objetar.

-Disculpa creí que eras…- se detuvo antes de dar nombres, aunque ya sabía que lo había hecho, como le iba a decir que creyó que era la amante de su hermanos que insistía en seducirlo.

-…Kikyo?...- concluyo la frase que él no se atrevió a terminar, con toda calma – tranquilo no es problema para mi – respondió distraídamente, es que acaso a ella no le molestaba que su hermano estuviera formando un Harem?...

Comprendía que mas disculpas no lo llevarían a ninguna parte y por lo demás no debía de ofenderse tampoco, ella era solo una más de las mujeres que Sesshomaru olvidaría en el transcurso de las semanas y con suerte no tendría que efectuar ninguna misión junto a ella, así que solo se limito a observar a su alrededor para encontrar Miroku, pero este ya lo había encontrado primero, acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

-Oh Inuyasha, veo que estas en muy buena compañía – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome, para dar en ella un afable beso – es un placer encontrar a la Srta. Asistente del Subsecretario de Bienes Nacionales – dijo esto como si se tratara de un titulo nobiliario, ella solo respondió con una placentera sonrisa, posando luego su mirada en los dorados ojos que la miraban con desconcierto.

En tanto en la mansión Taisho, se llevaba a cabo una intima cena para dos, las copas en el piso, la mesa a un costado, con los platos a medio acabar, un par de medias de liguero sobre una de las sillas, y el resto de la ropa tirada por todo el lugar, frente a la luz danzante del fuego en la chimenea y sobre una mullida alfombra, dos cuerpos desnudos, entregándose lujuriosas caricias, el sonido ambiental, completamente cubierto de gemidos y suspiros, todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por la carencia de amor de aquel acto.

Al día siguiente la puerta de la gran habitación de un joven de largos cabellos oscuros, se abre, luego des respectivo consentimiento de su ocupante.

-Amo Inuyasha, el señor Sesshomaru, dice que solo falta usted – dice la calmada voz del anciano que había servido a su padre y que se había encargado también de resguardar el bienestar de él y su madre, cuando no se encontraba él, sabía bien que el fiel Myoga, detestaba tanto como él mismo, el encierro de este lugar, definitivamente lo suyo era el campo abierto y aunque los prados extensos que cubrían el jardín de este lugar debían ser suficientes, no era su tierra, lo había acompañado a esta aventura impuesta por su progenitor y permanecía a su lado, en un silencio tan respetuoso que en ocasiones olvidaba que ocupaba la misma habitación con él, aunque en mas de alguna oportunidad, se ha hecho escuchar con suma sabiduría ayudándolo en decisiones en verdad difíciles.

-Esta bien Myoga, voy en seguida – respondió sin voltear, mientras continuaba observando los jardines a través de la ventana.

Asistente del Subsecretario de Bienes Nacionales, recordó el "titulo" que le había dado Miroku a Kagome, vaya sorpresas con las que le salía esta mujer, pero lo que le llamaba profundamente la atención era que para que una mujer ocupara un puesto en un ministerio debía ser bastante capacitada, una chica inteligente, entonces como era que se había metido con su hermano, él preferentemente se involucraba con mujeres mas livianas, poco mentales, mas desechables, bueno a excepción de Kikyo, quien ha sido una buena asistente para Sesshomaru y en todo tipo de cosas, de tiempo completo, quizás solo estaba cambiando su gusto en mujeres.

Al entrar en el despacho de su hermano, precedido obviamente por Yakken, ya que al parecer nadie en esta casa lograba verlo si no transitaba primero las huellas dejadas por él, se encontró con el equipo en pleno, Miroku quien se encargaba de las estrategias y algunos trucos computacionales cuando los requerían, Kikyo, al lado izquierdo de su hermano, quien era la encargada de llevar una especie de bitácora para que Sesshomaru no olvidara detalle de lo conversado, Kagome, al lado derecho, después de todo debería acostumbrarse a su presencia, le pareció irónico verlas a ambas una a cada lado de él y por ultimo Naraku, quien era el encargado de espiar los lugares en los que se llevarían a cabo las recuperaciones, dando un detalle total de todo lo que podía interferir.

Se les entregaron a todos sus misiones, el siguiente golpe lo darían en un gran palacete que se encontraba aproximadamente a dos horas de la residencia de los hermanos Taisho, un lugar custodiado por alarmas y por algunos feroces perros, por lo que Miroku sería el encargado de bloquear los circuitos eléctricos que regulaban la seguridad, Inuyasha y Kagome, tendrían que buscar un método para distraer a los guardianes caninos e ingresar en el lugar, la combinación de la caja en la que permanecía el fragmento deberían descubrirla en el mismo lugar, gracias a un equipo con el que ya habían trabajado sin problemas anteriormente y salir del lugar en un plazo no mayor a los veinte minutos, tiempo en el que Miroku podía mantener bloqueada la señal de la alarma sin ser descubierto.

Y así fue como dos días después, se encontraban dos negras figuras, trepando por entre los altos arbustos, que cercaban el recinto en el que se encontraba un gran edificio, bastante conservador, con grandes pilares de color blanco adornando la entrada, se acercaron a ellos cuatro fibrosos animales, con amenazantes colmillos, que fueron reducidos en cuestión de segundos, por un potente somnífero veterinario en spray que Kagome había conseguido, una vez, sometidos los perros, sigilosos y rápidos se movieron surcando el jardín, para llegar a la puerta de servicio, la que fue hábilmente abierta por las manos enguantadas del joven, dando paso a la impresionante casa, subieron las escaleras sin mucha dificultad, contando las puertas, hasta llegar a la indicada por Naraku, como la del despacho de la segunda planta, en donde el Señor de aquella propiedad mantenía su caja fuerte, una vez abierta la puerta, Kagome busco en las paredes los censores de calor, que tenían la pequeña luz de encendido, muertas, lo que le indico que todo andaba según lo planeado, así que entraron a la habitación, y sacando Kagome de entre sus vestimentas, parte de los implementos que utilizaría Inuyasha, los puso en las manos del joven , quien comenzó con su labor de encontrar la combinación.

Minutos mas tarde, salían del lugar del mismo modo en que habían ingresado, sin dejar la mas mínima señal, de quienes eran.

Al llegar a la mansión un par de horas después, cada uno montado en su propia versión de la velocidad, se dirigieron e silencio al despacho de Sesshomaru, después de todo, ella sabía que al "primer error la sacarían" como se lo había dicho Inuyasha a su hermano anteriormente, pero este trabajo había salido bien, al menos esta no sería la ocasión es que saliera del juego y no le convenía tampoco que así fuera, pues le había costado muchísimo entablar el contacto necesario con el mayor de los hermanos, para poder convencerlo de que sería de gran ayuda en este extraño juego de posesión que tenían, para ella no era nada mas que ambición, pues, le joya si bien era cierto era valiosa por su condición de legendaria, no acrecentaría mayormente la magnitud del dinero amasado por esta familia, por su parte Inuyasha quien ya se había encargado de hacer sus propias averiguaciones por medio de Miroku, quien no se reservo para nada sus comentarios irónicos, con respecto a las intenciones que el joven tuviera con la famosa Asistente del Subsecretario de Bienes Nacionales, la Srta. Kagome Katzuragui, que era el nombre por el cual la conocían, no tardo en tener la información que Inuyasha requería, bien, pues la jovencita aparecida de la nada, comenzó a trabajar en este ministerio, haciendo en cuestión de meses una reconocida labor, por lo que llego al puesto que ocupaba, pero en que beneficiaba aquello a la organización oculta que tenían su hermanos Sesshomaru y él?, pues Kagome, tenía fácil acceso a los archivos de dicha cartera, por lo que podía tener información primordial, para encontrar las partes de la perla que aun les faltaban y que mas podía decir, después de todo, al menos esta noche no le había dado razones para quejarse de su trabajo, por lo tanto, aun seguía en el juego, junto a él.

Una vez que entregaron el botín y que este se encontraba muy bien guardado en la caja fuerte del despacho de su hermano, Inuyasha se disponía a salir del lugar, esperando por cierto ser seguido por la mujer con la que había llevado a cabo un trabajo perfecto, pero cuando esta le seguía los pasos.

-Kagome, por favor espera – dijo la voz, seria pero bastante amable de Sesshomaru – necesito hablar contigo.

Tuvo una increíble premura de girarse y observar la escena, pero sabía bien que se haría demasiado notoria su preocupación, así que se limito a salir y cerrar la puerta, un inquietante estado de irritación se apoderaba de él, por alguna razón que no comprendía se sentía así de solo pensar en que su hermano estuviera en este momento teniendo una de esas largas conversaciones que mantenía por horas con algunas mujeres en el sofá de su despacho, o pero aún sobre el amplio escritorio de roble… maldición se dijo, en el momento en que sacudió su cabeza para sacar las lascivas imágenes de Kagome con su hermano, en aquella habitación hermética.

-Kagome, solo quería proponerte que vinieras a vivir a esta mansión, como comprenderás hay espacio suficiente para uno más, además de ese modo estarás cerca cada vez, que tengamos algo nuevo no lo crees? – Sesshomaru que no era en realidad muy dado a las largas conversaciones, había reducido en la menor cantidad de palabras sus deseos y sus motivos, por lo tanto solo quedaba la reacción de la mucha, que por que no decirlo, le estaba quitando el sueño, pues era una mujer bastante decidida y que le había demostrado un temple admirable, ciertamente le gustaba mucho y por que no tenerla?, estaba acostumbrado a estirar la mano y tomar lo que deseaba, además esta proposición de ser aceptada por ella, sería beneficiosa para él.

-Y de que mitad de la mansión seria mejor venir a vivir? – pregunto en un tono bastante insinuante mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de él, con su manos enlazadas tras la espalda a escasos centímetros de rozar con su cuerpo el firme pecho del hombre, Sesshomaru comprendió inmediatamente que se refería a con quien vivir, si con él o su hermano, definitivamente esta mujer seria difícil de amedrentar.

-Pues eres tu quien debe escoger en que mitad te conviene estar…- respondió sin muchos rodeos arrancándole una aprobatoria sonrisa a la muchacha, después de todo no podía esperar menos del mayor de los Taisho.

Al día siguiente se encontraba Kagome transitando por los pasillos de la mansión, escoltada por Yakken y otro sirviente que llevaba las maletas con sus pertenencias, dirigiéndola a la habitación que el señor Sesshomaru había dispuesto con anterioridad para ella.

-Aquí estamos – dijo Yakken abriendo la puerta y dando paso a que la joven admirara el lugar, era una habitación decorada en completa armonía con el resto de la casa, bastante extensa, por lo que no debía temerle a la falta de espacio, por aluna extraña razón sentía que esta se convertiría en una especie de cárcel, comprendía perfectamente que las intensiones de Sesshomaru distaban mucho de ser solo amistosas, pero era parte de los riesgos que estaba dispuesta a pasar con tal de verlos destruidos, este jamás se auguro como un trabajo limpio, se dijo, el momento que el fiel sirviente que aún sostenía la manija de la puerta le dirigió una nueva frase a la que le costo un tanto responder – el Señor me pidió que le entregara esto – extendió su mano con un blanco sobre, el que ella recibió sin mucho entusiasmo, acto seguido Yakken abandono el lugar, cerrando la puerta y dejando a una mujer algo extraviada.

Abrió el sobre y encontró en el una nota escrita con bastante cuidado, era de Sesshomaru, le daba la bienvenida formal a la mansión Taisho y le ofrecía el que redecorara su habitación si lo consideraba necesario para sentirse a gusto, junto con aquella nota una tarjeta dorada por cierto, lo que le daba amplio crédito en el lugar que ella deseara comprar, también le dejaba claras invitaciones a adquirir lo que apeteciera, solo se limito a soltar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la amplia cama, mucho mas grande que la que había dejado en su departamento, volvió a suspirar un esta ves dejando ver una sonrisa irónica, después de todo la cama, probablemente Sesshomaru ansiaría ayudar a llenarla.

Horas mas tarde, luego de que la hora de almuerzo se le pasara, salió del cuarto que le había sido asignado, en busca de la cocina, lo que le llevo mas del tiempo que pensó, acaso necesitaría un mapa para moverse en este lugar?, cuando finalmente dio con el objetivo de su búsqueda, se encontró con una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños y ojos marrones quien se encontraba junto a un niño con rasgos bastante similares, se limito a saludar amablemente, mientras que la señora encargada de la cocina le ofrecía algo para comer.

-Hola - respondió la joven al saludo – mi nombre es Sango.

De este modo lograron entablar una amena conversación en la que Kagome, logro olvidar por algún tiempo, los motivos reales de su estadía en este lugar, Sango quien era la hija de la ama de llaves de esta gran mansión, venía con bastante frecuencia a visitar a su madre y a su hermano Kohaku, quien siempre se lo pasaba divertido con el sobrino del jardinero, un niño de nombre Shippo.

La horas pasaron y en cuanto llego Miroku a la habitación de su amigo, este simplemente se reporto sin ánimos de salir aquella noche, por lo tanto su amigo, con bastante premura se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba Sango.

-Mi querida Sango, traigo buenas y malas noticias- dijo en un tono muy serio

-Que sucede? – pregunto algo asustada.

-La mala es que Inuyasha no ira con nosotros – entonces Sango cambio su expresión a una de indudable reproche – y la buena es que estaremos solos mi preciosa.

Definitivamente Miroku no tenía arreglo, pensó la muchacha.

Rato mas tarde y mientras todos dormían Kagome volvía a pasear por los corredores de la mansión, esta vez, por lugares que estaba segura que no había recorrido la vez anterior, es que acaso nunca le saldría fácil dar con la cocina?, al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, vislumbro una lejana figura femenina, por alguna razón que desconocía esta mujer nunca le había agradado, siempre sentina su punzante mirada justo sobre ella, cada vez que se reunía con los hermanos, de hecho ella no había estado muy de acuerdo con que participara en el ultimo golpe que dieron, quizás de algún modo ya sospecha que las intenciones de Sesshomaru eran reemplazarla por ella.

Se oculto tras uno de los pilares que indicaban el giro de el pasillo, después de todo sus habilidades para moverse como un felino sigiloso en la oscuridad debían servirle, Kikyo vestía una sugerente bata de dormir, con transparencias y encajes de color negro, al cabello suelto se detuvo a medio pasillo y escucho como tocaba suavemente a una la puerta de la única habitación en aquel corredor, entonces escucho una voz conocida, que noches atrás le había susurrado sensuales palabras que lograron, descolocarla, titubear por segundos, agitando los latidos de su corazón de un modo que desconocía, tomándola de un modo tan aprensivo y deseable, pero que es lo que pensaba, ella no estaba aquí para esto, su meta superaba, cualquier sentimentalismo, ella solo estaba aquí, con una finalidad, vengarse, observo con muchísima cautela, el momento en que Kikyose avalanzaba sobre los brazos de Inuyasha depositando en sus labios un acalorado beso, sintiendo luego de eso, solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Vaya que son buenos hermanos – fue lo que alcanzo a susurrar una extrañamente molesta Kagome…

Continuara…


	3. El Dorado de Tus Ojos

Capitulo IV

El dorado de tus ojos

Kagome tomo el camino de vuelta a su habitación, con la imagen de aquella mujer, que muy a su pesar contaba con una hermosa figura, colgándose del cuello del joven de cabellos oscuros, con quien ella solo mantenía un trato profesional e incluso así su contacto era mínimo, para posar en sus labios un apasionado beso y luego de eso el sonido de la puerta tras de ellos, una extraña sensación de desazón se apodero de ella, por alguna razón que no deseaba comprender, se reprendió a si misma por tener pensamientos emotivos, no contaba con el lujo de poseerlos, lo que realmente debía preocuparle era que esa tal Kikyo se estaba interponiendo en sus planes, el primero que le convenía que cayera, era el menor de los Taisho, ya que sabía bien que Sesshomaru era un puñal de doble filo, en cuanto consiguiera lo que deseaba de ella se cansaría pronto, así que sería un desgaste mayor para ella intentar mantener su interés, pero por lo visto había comenzado al revés, buscaría el modo de sacarle provecho a la situación, debía conseguir de algún modo la atención de Inuyasha, maldición como no previo que hubiera ya una mujer con él?, sus investigaciones sobre él no le dieron indicios de que existiera una mujer "especial".

-Ya se me paso el apetito – resoplo mientras intentaba encontrar el camino de vuelta a su habitación, se cruzo la bata y los brazos sobre el pecho con la mirada baja, continuo su camino absorta en los recuerdos molestos de la escena que acababa de presenciar, cuando de pronto, fue detenida en seco por el fuerte pecho de un hombre bastante mas alto que ella, de cabello platinado y ojos dorados, la reacción del choque la impulso unos centímetros hacia atrás, por lo que Sesshomaru la aprisiono por los brazos, evitando que cayera, ella lo observo aún sorprendida y en su mente se gestaba una inquietud, acaso él sospecha lo de Inuyasha y aquella mujer?, el hombre luego de observar los ojos de la muchacha, perdió su mirada en el extenso pasillo como si buscara algo, Kagome bien sabía de quien se trataba, buscaba a Kikyo.

-Sesshomaru, me sorprendiste – dijo llamando su atención, logrando que él volviera a fijar su mirada en sus profundos ojos oscuros, manteniéndola aún tomada de los brazos, sin que ella demostrara incomodidad ante aquel gesto.

-El sorprendido soy yo, que haces de este lado de la mansión? – pregunto inquisidor, ella era su invitada y la verdad es que no le agradaba para nada que estuviera paseando por los territorios de su medio hermano, menos aun a esas horas de la noche, él ya tenía sus planes con la muchacha y no permitiría que Inuyasha se inmiscuyera en ellos.

-Buscaba la cocina, me quede sin cenar – respondió ella insistiendo en llamar su atención, logrando que él fijara su ambarinos ojos en sus sonrientes labios, teniendo un primer impulso de tomarlos entre los suyos, pero detuvo la iniciativa a pocos centímetros del avance, ella pudo notarlo perfectamente, por lo que cambio su expresión de niña traviesa, por una muy bien estudiada de mujer fatal, para de este modo continuar con el juego en el que ya sentía que se empantanaba cada vez mas – me llevarías? – le pregunto mientras suavemente soltaba el enlace que Sesshomaru había conservado, para colgarse del brazo del rígido hombre.

-Claro – indicó, girando en dirección contraria a su inicial destino, Kagome que caminaba ya algunos pasos junto a su acompañante, se limito a dar una ultima mirada al pasillo que dejaba tras de si, sabía que le había salvado al noche a Inuyasha y aunque no le agradaba pensar en lo bien que lo estaría pasando, gracias a ella, con la que seguía siendo la mujer de su hermano, lo cierto es que no deseaba que él saliera lastimado, entonces abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro, acaso a ella le preocupaba el bienestar de aquel arrogante y desagradable "niño rico"?, pues no, el suyo simplemente había sido un gesto de buena voluntad.

Había soñado durante gran parte de su adolescencia con encontrar para su vida a un hombre que la cuidara y ser ella su mayor adoración, bueno un sueño cotidiano de las jovencitas entre los quince y los dieciocho años, edad promedio en la que comenzaban a despertar a la vida, siempre con algún primer novio con el que llegaban a intimar y en ocasiones, con algo de suerte, resultaba ser tu versión del príncipe azul, solo que ella poco después de cumplir los dieciocho, tuvo que despertar a una realidad mucho mas cruel que el normal de las chicas de su edad, la muerte de la única familia que poseía, su padre, Souta Higurashi, él había dedicado toda su vida al cuidado del templo que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía centurias, llevaban entre ambos la mantención del lugar, no había tenido un mal pasar, ya que el templo era considerado un patrimonio de la cultura de su país, por lo que recibían un aporte del Gobierno para su sustento, lo que les resultaba suficiente, el lugar se habría al público los fines de semana, permitiendo a quienes lo visitaban tener un mayor conocimiento de su cultura ancestral, exponiendo en el lugar algunas reliquias. Todo había sido relativamente bueno para ellos, aunque su familia fuera tan pequeña, su madre falleció al poco tiempo de que Kagome naciera, por lo que el lazo afectivo con su padre era inmenso convirtiéndose en el encargado de su educación, la que era basta en cuestiones de legados patrimoniales, había tenido, como toda muchacha de su edad, un par de novios en la escuela, pero ninguno cubría sus expectativas, de lo que deseaba de un hombre, con el cual compartir su vida, buscaba a alguien con metas claras, que al igual que ella, amara sus raíces y que le significara un reto, que se consideraba una mujer inteligente, por lo tanto, requería que le dieran pelea, debatir sus puntos de vista con un compañero… bueno, todo había estado bien hasta ese día, el día en que su quizás no perfecto, pero si hermoso mundo se cubrió de una sombra del color de la sangre.

-Kagome, te haz, sentido a gusto en las horas que llevas aquí? – consulto Sesshomaru, con el fin de entablar alguna conversación, sacándola de sus recuerdos y devolviéndola a la realidad que ahora enfrentaba una realidad que ella misma se forjo, por el deseo de vengar la muerte de su padre.

Miro a aquellos altivos ojos dorados, eran dignos de admiración, los ojos de un gran señor y sabía que la observaban con claras intenciones de incorporarla a la lista de las conquistas del mayor de los Taisho y en parte eso era lo que deseaba, era lo que necesitaba para cumplir con su propósito, le coqueteo durante la breve conversación lo suficiente como para mantenerlo interesado, mientras él le ofrecía completa autonomía sobre los empleados y servicios de la mansión, sin restricciones.

Caminaron por los pasillos silenciosos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, ella volteo para darle una sonrisa y un afable buenas noches, cuando se encontró con la figura de aquel hombre demasiado cerca de ella, como asechándola, trago saliva algo asustada por lo que podía suceder, tenía muy claro que era parte de su necesidad de conquistar a los Taisho, pero nada la preparo para dar un beso sin amor, se quedo ahí estática sin quitar su vista de la llamativa mirada de Sesshomaru mientras él se le acercaba con claras intenciones de albergar los rosados labios de Kagome con los suyos, pero por un momento todo se confundió, no sabía de que modo había podido suceder algo así, pero al observarlo fijamente, su subconsciente comenzó a jugar con ella y con sus sentidos mostrándole otros ojos, tan dorados como los que tenía en frente, pero las facciones eran algo diferentes a quien veía acercársele con indudable deseo, era a Inuyasha y por alguna razón que no quería cuestionar al menos en este momento, rodeo en forma instintiva en cuello de su acompañante y se dejo besar, entregando suaves caricias con sus labios, hambrienta de una ambición extraña e inquietante, desde que escucho el susurro de su voz, cuando la confundió con Kikyo, deseo besarlo, durante la noche en que ejecutaron aquel trabajo en el que recuperaron una nueva parte de la perla, lo observaba, cada movimiento que hacía la habilidad con que se movía lo sigiloso y preciso que podía ser, la hicieron sentir, el calor de su sangre correr con inusitada velocidad por sus venas

Una ves que se logro separar del apasionado beso que había recibido y devuelto, volvió a centrar sus ojos en él, encontrándose con la brutal sorpresa que aquel anhelado beso se lo había obsequiado a Sesshomaru, quien la miro con una complacida sonrisa que logro estremecerla, ella aún no estaba preparada para dejarlo entrar en su cuarto, si eso era lo que él pretendía?, desde que decidió comenzar con esta tares que ella misma se había impuesto, sabía que era inevitable, para concretar sus planes, que se involucrara íntimamente con alguno de los hermanos o quizás con ambos, pero era un trago demasiado amargo y no se sentía capaz de tolerarlo todavía.

Soltó de modo rápido al hombre frente a ella, lo que ocasiono total desconcierto en éste, quien, considerando el exquisito beso que había recibido, no se esperaba aquella reacción.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru – dijo sin mucho ánimo, separándose de él, dejando en claro que eso sería todo – que descanses – al menos por esta noche.

-Te asuste? – pregunto sin muchos rodeos la imponente figura que se alzaba delante de ella

-No, tranquilo, solo quisiera que le diéramos algo de tiempo – ni ella misma sabía de donde sacaba ese temple que demostraba ante las personas de esta casa, quizás el recuerdo de su padre muerto era lo que la alentaba a ser fuerte y no doblegarse, no existía ninguna situación que no pudiera manejar, se dijo, pero entonces la voz penetrante y sensual de cierto joven de largos cabellos oscuros, logro erizarle la piel, gracias a Kami esto sucedió luego que Sesshomaru le diera un amable buenas noches y se volteara dejándola en la puerta de su habitación.

-De algún modo te conquistaré Kagome – fueron las palabras que salían con algo de frustración de la boca del hombre que había dejado tras de si a una joven que sería suya de cualquier manera, la paciencia era una de sus virtudes y sabría esperar, ella era un trofeo que no se daría el lujo de perder.

Una vez dentro de la habitación se encontró rodeada de una calmada penumbra, sin duda esta debía de ser uno de los mejores cuartos, al menos en este lado de la residencia, se apoyo en la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro, en esta oportunidad había logrado escabullirse con relativa suerte de entre las manos de Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar pensar en que era solo una jovencita de veintiún años que se había puesto sobre la espalda una tarea, tanto difícil, como peligrosa, estaba segura que la organización formada por los Taisho, no solo buscaban las partes de la perla, pero aún no lograba encontrar alguna pista que le indicara algún otro acto delictivo, seguramente ellos, así como a quienes les arrebataban los fragmentos de la preciada joya, el tener en su poder la legendaria pieza, les significaba una especie de gloria personal, seguramente para exhibirla en algún reducido circulo de amigos, sin darle el valor que realmente tenía, el valor que le había dado su familia por cientos de años.

Suspiro un tanto resignada, sería una dura gestión, se encaminó hacía la ventana y observo el prado, aquel bosque detalladamente elaborado que en ese momento estaba siendo dulcemente bañado por la luz de la luna llena y de pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de su confusión anterior, al imaginar que era a Inuyasha a quien besaba, perdió por unos instantes la noción de si misma, entregándose al beso apasionadamente, pero una vez mas y muy a su pesar, recordó a la pareja furtiva que había dejado al otro lado de la mansión y entonces otro suspiro oculto entre sus bien delineados labios se le escapó.

Sango era dejada en la puerta de su casa por una amable Miroku, de hecho se había comportado como todo un caballero durante las horas que habían compartido en esta improvisada cita, no noto que observara, como era su costumbre, a ninguna de las mujeres que pasaban en livianos atuendos por entre las mesas del sitio al que la llevo, un lugar bastante agradable, no conocía la afición del joven por el jazz, así que se sorprendió al entrar en aquel centro nocturno, de hecho la mayor parte de los lugares que había visitado, los frecuentaba en compañía de Inuyasha y Miroku, quién a pesar de ser uno de los señores de la casa en la que trabajaba su madre, compartía perfectamente junto a ella, sin hacer ninguna diferencia entre una señorita de la alta sociedad y una de las empleadas de sus joyerías, siendo bastante amable e incluso un buen amigo, reía de buena gana de las bromas que él le hacía a Miroku cuando salía tras alguna chica que lo rechazaba.

-Misión cumplida mi querida Sango – dijo alegremente el joven, haciendo alusión a que ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa – aquí esta sana y salva.

-Te lo agradezco Miroku – contesto, con una cálida sonrisa y el silencio entre ambos se hizo presente mientras se observaban con atención, de pronto el joven se descubrió mirando con inquietud los labios de la muchacha, la que por su parte se cubrió de un leve sonrojo al notar que él humedecía con ansias los suyos.

-…Ya…debo…entrar – tartamudeo con dificultad Sango sin lograr detener el intempestivo ataque de su acompañante, quien en un acto rápido y preciso, precisión que probablemente le entregaba su amplio conocimiento del sexo femenino y de situaciones similares, , enlazo la cintura de la joven acercándola suavemente a su masculina figura y sin pensarlo demasiado instalo un delicado beso en los labios que parecían llamarlo en silencio.

Ella una ves que salió de la sorpresa que le ocasiono aquella iniciativa tan arremetedora de Miroku, simplemente se enlazo a su cuello y la acepto sin remilgos, después de todo también lo había estado deseando, dejo escapar a través de aquella caricia, todas las emociones que había estado vetando en su interior, le resulto tan fácil aclarar todas las inquietudes que había tenido en este último tiempo, sencillamente ella se estaba enamorando de este insufrible mujeriego.

Una vez que el contacto se fue liberando poco a poco, dos agitados jóvenes intercambiaban suaves sonrisas, que les dejaban en claro que este era el inicio de una aventura que no sabían hasta donde los podría llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó la puerta del cuarto de Kagome, ella se estaba terminando de acomodar el cabello, era temprano aún, pero lo cierto es que había costado dormir aquella noche, quizás fueron aquellos pensamientos nocivos que la atacaban de tanto en tanto, estuvo en mas de una oportunidad a punto de ir a espiar lo que sucedía en la habitación del hermano menor del Sesshomaru, pero al final se reprendió a si misma, por estar pensando en aquello, sabía perfectamente que ya lograría llegar sin dificultad las dos largas caminatas que se había dado el día anterior para dar con la cocina, le habían sido suficiente como para conocer el recorrido que necesitaba para movilizarse en el lugar.

-Pase – dijo amablemente, mientras uno de los sirvientes de la casa le mencionaba la invitación del señor Sesshomaru a desayunar con él.

Kagome acepto sin mucho entusiasmo, saliendo de la habitación minutos después tomando a paso firme el camino que la dirigiría a el comedor en el que esperaba el hombre que la noche anterior había sido detenido de un avance mayor, pero no sin antes pasar frente a la puerta del hombre que menos interés mostraba en ella, claro como no, se decía, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo si ya tenía a la mujer de su hermano, insistentemente metiéndose en su cama, tal y como se lo susurrara al oído, aquella noche en que la confundió con Kikyo, apretó instintivamente el puño de su mano derecha, exteriorizando de este modo el malestar que le producía el ser comparada con aquella concubina, aunque bien sabía que no era demasiado distinto al futuro que le esperaba a ella si todo con su plan resultaba según lo había pensado, soltó el aire, relajando de este modo el puño que mantenía cerrado, sabiendo que le sería muy difícil dar aquel paso, pero entonces ante su total sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación que la noche anterior se había cerrado tras dos amantes, se abrió sin darle tiempo de escabullirse, así que muy a su pesar, se encontró de frente con la mujer que la noche anterior se paseara con una liviana ropa de dormir, claro que su semblante esta ves distaba mucho de ser aquel destellante de la noche anterior, se notaba perfectamente por las marcadas líneas bajo sus ojos, que habían dormido mucho menos que ella.

-Buenos días Kikyo – fue lo que dijo con toda calma al pasar frente a ella y echando un vistazo a la desecha cama en el interior de la habitación, su preciso entrenamiento, le había dado la habilidad de observar un lugar en cuestión de segundos, pudiendo detallar casi a la perfección lo que se hallaba en su interior, pero él no estaba a la vista, probablemente en el cuarto de baño.

-Buenos días – refunfuño la mujer sin mucho ánimo, preguntándose que diablos hacía esta chiquilla en este lado de la mansión, sabía bien las intenciones que Sesshomaru albergaba para con ella, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba demasiado, ella ya conocía muchos secretos de esta familia como para ser dejada de lado así como así y finalmente el que a ella le interesaba era el hermano, quien ya se había convertido en su obsesión, estuvo a punto de soltar un golpe con su pie sobre el piso, de lo molesta que estaba, se había pasado la noche en vela, molesta y apretando al almohada contra su boca, para ahogar los gritos de furia que le nacían al recordar la forma en que amablemente Inuyasha la había rechazado y le cedido su cama, como lo único que conseguiría de él, después de que le dedico uno de sus mejores besos, intentando una vez mas de seducirlo, en ocasiones se preguntaba su era sangre realmente lo que corría por las venas de este hombre, que le resultaba tan apetecible, pero a la vez tan lejano, había logrado tener entre sus brazos al témpano de hielo que era Sesshomaru y no lograba conseguir al hermano que parecía a simple vista mas débil a los placeres de la vida, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Rato mas tarde y una vez concluido el desayuno de Kagome con Sesshomaru, en el que el señor de la casa una vez mas le ofrecía completa libertad de utilizar las comodidades del lugar, así como a los empleados.

A pesar de lo distinguida y armónicamente arreglada que se encontraba Rin, no pudo evitar el sentirse insegura y temblorosa al ser informada que en las afueras de la joyería, se encontraba uno de los dueños de ésta, el señor Sesshomaru, lo cierto es que no la inquietaba en lo absoluto la evaluación que él le pudiera dar a su trabajo, eran sus sentimientos hacía aquel hombre de semblante frío e impersonal, lo que la ponía así.

-Buenos días señor Taisho – fue lo que se limito a decir cortésmente la mujer y también lo único que lograba modular sin ser descubierta.

-Buenos días Rin – respondió él, sin mayores adornos, observando furtivamente a la encargada de la tienda, desde que la vio le pareció hermosa del tipo que a él le gustaba, esa esa la segunda razón por la que la contrato, ya que la primera eran sus excelentes referencias y le había demostrado en este año que no se había equivocado, cubriendo a la perfección sus expectativas, pero no podía arruinar la relación laboral que tenían, además él sabía bien que una mujer no le duraba demasiado y eso podría afectar gravemente el buen desempeño de aquella muchacha como administradora de la tienda y después de todo, el negocio era primero.

-Usted dirá – fue lo que consulto presurosa, con el solo deseo de cumplir cualquier petición que este le hiciera, ya llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con que algún día pudiera invitarla a salir, pero luego comprendía que él no sería jamás para ella, pues solía frecuentar a mujeres que distaban mucho de ser como ella y no lo decía por menospreciarse, por el contrario, era el valor que le daba a su intelecto y capacidad los que la hacían pensar de esa forma, no comprendía como un hombre tan culto, elegante, atractivo y un sin fin mas de cualidades que le veía, no pudiera entablar una relación formal con nadie, mas aun rodearse de mujeres que lo único que poseían era belleza externa… cuando llegaba a este tipo de análisis, simplemente suspiraba, pensando en que él estaría esperando a la persona especial que llenaría su vida.

-Necesito una pieza de joyería de las mas hermosas que tengas – le respondió sin mucho rodeo, el hombre que venía, como siempre, pulcramente vestido, con el calzado perfectamente brillante, su cabello suavemente cepillado, en ocasiones se preguntaba si el cuidado de el, se lo entregaría a alguien en especial, un Rolex en su muñeca izquierda, al que consulto indicándole sutilmente la premura que llevaba, por lo que luego de un monosílabo afirmativo, Rin le indico que la siguiera a uno de los privados en los que solían atender a los mejores clientes, aquellos que siempre llevaban una pieza de joyería de alto costo, lo invito a sentarse en el mullido sofá de color rojo oscuro, que iba perfectamente con el color de la decoración de aquella habitación que no superaba los tres metros cuadrados, se acerco a una caja fuerte que estaba adosada a la pared tras un espejo, enmarcado con madera tallada al estilo renacentista y de ahí saco una serie de estuches que cómenos a abrir sobre una mesita frente al hombre, el que analizó cada una de ellas, mientras que Rin cambiaba su semblante siempre alegre, por uno un tanto mas apagado, comprendiendo que esta ves la joya debía ser para alguien en verdad especial, pues él mismo había venido a escogerla, por lo general, enviaba a algún empleado, que sin mucha tardanza elegía algo para la nueva conquista del señor.

-Esta – fue lo que dijo en el momento que retiraba un estuche de color azul con una elegante gargantilla de platino, con una terminación en la parte del colgante, de unos pequeños brillantes muy bien labrados, dando paso al centro de este a una piedra de color rojo, probablemente un rubí – es perfecta – concluyo, cerrado el estuche y con ella la visita hecha, dejando tras de si un exquisito perfume que a Rin le resultaba inconfundible.

Al entrar en la habitación, Miroku, luego de que su amigo le diera un amable, adelante, se encontró con Inuyasha, apoyado en el umbral de la ventana de aquel cuarto que no era el suyo, sabía que solo bajo situaciones complejas el joven que se notaba algo apagado y con la mirada fija en algún punto del jardín, se alojaba en este lugar.

-Que te sucede Inuyasha? – consulto su amigo acercándose al muchacho, para poder observar lo que él contemplaba con tanta concentración.

Se encontró con una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, con algunos rizos casuales que jugaban perfectamente con el contorno de su espalda y sus hombros, cada vez que ella hacía algún movimiento mas en su exhaustivo ejercicio de yoga, vestía simplemente, con una pantaloncillo corto de color blanco que se ceñía con precisión a su figura y una prenda superior, no menos mínima, para cubrir su pecho, la luz de la ya emergente mañana, se veía interceptada por las hojas del frondoso árbol, que la protegía del sol, aquel árbol solitario que había enviado a poner justo frente a su ventana, por lo que la posición que ahora ocupaba no era la mejor, así que decidió volver a su cuarto, a esta hora de seguro Kikyo ya se había decidido a salir de el, para tener una vista mas amplia de la hermosa mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos plenamente la noche anterior, se pregunto durante las horas de oscuridad, si hubiera sido ella y no Kikyo la que irrumpió en su habitación, la habría rechazado?...

Continuara…


	4. Cena Para Tres

Capitulo V

Cena Para Tres

Miroku lo seguía desde cerca, analizando con detenimiento la actitud de su amigo y él que venía con tanta alegría a contarle lo sucedido con Sango la noche anterior, pero debía reconocer que con el semblante que traía Inuyasha no estaba como para oírlo, al llegar a la habitación de su amigo se encontró con todo en perfecto orden, el servicio en esta casa se caracterizaba por ser muy eficiente, el joven se dirigió hacia la ventana, abriéndola con premura, para salir al balcón que había a continuación, con el temor de que la visión de aquella mujer ya hubiera desaparecido, privándolo de el placer de contemplarla, se encontró nuevamente con ella, quedándose ahí con su mirada dorada fija en Kagome, dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban, entonces Miroku se sentó junto a él en la terraza y observando con atención el mismo espectáculo que su amigo.

-Dejarás que se quede con ella también? – fue la pregunta que le dirigió mientras que Inuyasha arrugaba visiblemente el seño ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Esto es distinto – respondió, con un tono de voz seco y fastidiado, algo en lo que había dicho su acompañante, le estaba punzando en el pecho, por alguna razón que él desconocía esta mujer se le estaba haciendo demasiado elemental, al punto de tenerlo en este momentos aquí, deteniendo sus múltiples obligaciones solo para observarla.

-Por muy diferente que sea, él se te esta adelantando, como lo hizo con…-

-Kikyo…- termino con sus palabras la frase de Miroku, quien lo observo fugazmente, para luego cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza, como quien examina con detenimiento un hecho

En ese momento Inuyasha estaba reconociendo a su amigo la magnitud del interés que tenía hacía Kagome un interés mayor que el que tuvo en algún momento por la asistente de su hermano Sesshomaru, cuando conoció a Kikyo, le resulto una verdadera belleza exótica, una mujer, bastante interesante, que logro arrebatarle algunas horas de sueño, pero no tardo demasiado en caer en las manos del primogénito, quitándole de este modo toda esperanza, pues por mucho que le atrajera la mujer, él no se metía en los "asuntos" de su medio hermano, así como se lo había dejado en claro a la misma Kikyo, lo cierto es que ya con las semanas, su gusto por ella, había cedido, al notar lo desvergonzada que podía ser, no le importaba mayormente liarse como ella, pero algo extraño le sucedía con Kagome, al principio la creyó una nueva conquista de Sesshomaru, pero la había estado observando muchísimo y tal como se lo había informado Miroku, la chica estaba en la organización gracias a su puesto en el Ministerio de Bienes Nacionales, quizás había una mínima esperanza para él.

-Hoy se inaugura el nuevo restaurante, no es así?- consulto Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si – dio como toda respuesta el joven, mientras continuaba observando a la figura junto al árbol, que por cierto le pertenecía, era un antiquísimo cedro, que le ayudaba a recordar el lugar en el que había nacido y vivido feliz junto a su madre.

-Entonces ahí tienes una clara oportunidad.- concluyó dejando a un Inuyasha algo sorprendido, alentándolo a ir junto a la mujer que en este momento se convertía en la poseedora de sus pensamientos e invitarla a la inauguración, no sería una cita formal, como para declararle un amor que aún no estaba seguro de poseer, pero sería sin lugar a dudas la oportunidad perfecta para estrechar un poco mas el lazo entre los dos.

Luego de unos minutos de titubear, Miroku se puso de pie incitando aun con mayor entusiasmo a su amigo, para que hiciera el recorrido que lo llevaría junto a Kagome, por alguna razón sentía que sus piernas apenas y lograban sostener su peso, caminaba con paso lento en dirección al árbol, estaba a pocos metros de él ya, la muchacha le daba la espalda, una vez más, sintió la tentadora necesidad de acercársele sigiloso y tomarla por aquella estrecha cintura, por que aunque en este momento no se encontraba envuelta en gasa como la noche de la recepción en el museo, lucía igual o aún mas apetecible que esa vez, estaba en una posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados, el cabello caía por completo por sobre su hombro izquierdo, permitiéndole observar el cuello desnudo, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de poner sus labios en aquel lugar y probablemente con ello arrancarle un profundo gemido, bueno si la situación fuera otra, claro esta, maldición se dijo, mientras sacudía un tanto la cabeza, se lo había pasado la noche casi entera imaginando la serie de cosas que habría si en lugar de ser Kikyo quien tocara a su puerta, hubiera sido ella.

Se sentó en silencio al lado izquierdo de la femenina figura, sin interrumpirla, ella al sentir su presencia, abrió suavemente sus ojos los poso en la mirada dorada del hombre, sintió por un momento como el hielo recorría sin clemencia su espalda, eran nuevamente esos ambarinos ojos, que la noche anterior habían logrado confundir sus sentidos, el estado de completa armonía que había logrado conseguir gracias a sus ejercicios de yoga, se vio truncado, con la sola presencia de Inuyasha junto a ella, sentía como le sudaban las manos, acaso él venía por algún motivo en especial?, se habrá dado cuenta de que se encontraba en el pasillo en su encuentro furtivo con Kikyo?, y entonces sintió nuevamente que le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en ello, pero sabía bien que debía calmarse.

-Inuyasha, eres tu? – dijo como saludo al hombre que después de todo no la había recibido con bombos y platillos en la organización que tenía con su hermano.

-Si, esperabas a alguien mas? – dijo en un tono que le resulto bastante obvio, estaba molesto ante la sola idea de que ella esperara a Sesshomaru, entonces aclaro su garganta intentando disimular un poco – bueno ese no es el tema – continuo mientras se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos oscuros de la mujer, que le parecían tan seductoramente perturbadores.

-Entonces dime cual es el tema – consulto con premura, no deseaba que él notara las ansias que crecían en su interior, tanto como los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

-Esta noche será la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante que nuestra compañía ha instalado, es un lugar muy elegante, del que he tenido el grato trabajo de escoger en su mayoría los artículos que lo decoran y me preguntaba si…- titubeo por unos segundos perdiendo su dorado mirar en los labios apetecibles de Kagome, luego de parpadear una vez, los volvió a posar en los ojos de largar y definidas pestañas negras, que le parecían a cada momento, el mas perfecto marco para si mirada - … quisieras acompañarme – concluyo con una dificultad digna de la mejor pelea de artes marciales que hubiera practicado.

-Me encantaría – fue la respuesta que dio, con una agitado estado interior, pensando en que hermoso vestido podría escoger para lucir, aún mas radiante que la mujer que se paseara en ropa provocadora por los pasillos de la mansión.

Y se quedaron sus miradas impregnadas de una extraña sensación, fijos por unos instantes, en que el silencio cubrió el lugar, dejando en el aire solo una suave, melodía tantrica, se sintió nuevamente atraída por aquellos dorados ojos, con una necesidad imperiosa de bañarse en el cálido mirar, esa era la diferencia que tenía con los dorados ojos de su hermano, su calidez.

Horas mas tarde, se encontraba Inuyasha, metido en un elegante traje de color negro, la camisa impecablemente blanca, con una corbata de color rojo con algunas aplicaciones, su cabello sedoso u cayendo ordenadamente por su espalda, consultaba constantemente su reloj, observando con insistencia la entrada, todo el lugar estaba decorado al estilo de los tiempos feudales del Japón, por lo que debían sentarse en el piso, aunque existían también privados, especialmente pensados para aquellos del estilo mas occidental, cuando se disponía a mirar nuevamente la hora sin que hubieran transcurrido mas de dos minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo, una mano masculina lo detuvo, era Miroku, quien lo acompañaba en aquel lugar, había estado gran parte de la tarde alentando a su amigo, quien sentía que iba a desfallecer de los impetuosos latidos que daba su corazón en contra de su pecho.

-Tranquilo ya llegara – le dijo.

No sabía que acertado estaba, en cuanto termino la frase, se encontraron con la visión estupenda, de una mujer, con el cabello recogido desde los lados, con los hombros completamente desnudos, su piel blanca y de un resplandor especial, un vestido de raso de color rojo, que se apretaba perfectamente contra la cintura, un pequeño bolso de mano, sostenido entre ellas, sus ojos limpiamente maquillados y que se fijaron justo en él, en ese momento sintió que su corazón detenía por completo la frenética carrera que había emprendido, silenciándose, junto con todo a su alrededor, era como si una brecha se hubiera extendido entre la recién llegada y él, solo los dos, parpadeo intentando recuperar la cordura que sentía que ella con su sola presencia le había arrebatado, por Kami, no era posible lo que sentía?... menos aún por una desconocida, pues de ella no sabía nada, su trato había sido mínimo, sin embargo, sentía que lo debilitaba. 

Se aproximo a él, conteniendo los casi insoportables golpes de su corazón, por Kami, no contaba con que Inuyasha produjera aquellas sensaciones en ella, desde que la invito a esta inauguración, no pudo dejar de pensar en como podría finalizar aquella noche, no podía olvidar el susurro indecente que había dejado en su oído y por lo tanto como un recuerdo permanente en su cabeza, acaso había algo en él que lo hacía especial?... intento cerrar sus pensamientos y no dejar que lo que estaba experimentando se apoderara de ella, sabía bien que no había espacio para sentimentalismos en todo esto, su meta era clara y no fallaría.

-Buenas noches Kagome, esta usted en verdad hermosa – dijo Miroku haciendo una leve reverencia que logro arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven – tanto que ha dejado a mi amigo sin habla – continuo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el costado a Inuyasha.

-Oh, si te ves hermosa – apoyo el joven, sin dejar de admirar a la bella figura que tenía en frente.

-Gracias – respondió ella con prestancia y sacando suavemente de sobre su hombro un rebelde rizo.

-Me temo que deberé privarlos de mi agradable compañía, pues acaba de llegar mi cita – en ese momento ambos jóvenes voltearon en dirección a la entrada en la que se encontraba otra belleza plena, Sango, quien sonrió alegremente a Miroku, mientras este dejaba atrás a su amigo y su compañera, deseándoles la mayor de las suertes.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntarse si sucedía algo entre Sango y Miroku que él ignorara, pero entonces recordó que cuando su amigo llego aquella mañana, parecía traer una agradable noticia, que luego con el afable deseo de solucionar su vida personal, jamás comentó.

Luego de salir del completo estado de desasosiego en el que lo había dejado Kagome, con su sola aparición, Inuyasha la encamino hacía una de las mesas reservadas que tenían en aquel elegante lugar, pero su noche se vio definitivamente empañada, al encontrarse con Sesshomaru, quien saludo amablemente a Kagome, ofreciéndose a cenar en compañía de tan admirable mujer.

Estas habían sido definitivamente las peores dos horas de su vida, tanto que le había costado pedirle a la joven que lo acompañara, para que finalmente apareciera su hermano a arruinarle la velada, claro que se dedico a observar durante todo ese tiempo las actitudes de sus acompañantes, Sesshomaru se había dedicado en todo momento a cortejar con descaro a Kagome,la que parecía muy complacida con ello, claro que le pareció que en mas de una oportunidad le dedicaba alguna mirada furtiva y oculta del otro hombre junto a ella.

-Kagome, tengo algo para ti – dijo Sesshomaru, en el momento en que ponía sobre la mesa un estuche de color azul oscuro, mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de su hermano.

Inuyasha en ese momento lo comprendió, esto no era solo por la muchacha, era Sesshomaru quien se había dado a la tarea se arrebatarle todo lo que él deseara, quizás por ello su afán de poseer la Perla de Shikkon, por que su medio hermano, y eso no debía olvidarlo, conocía bien la importancia que él le daba a la joya, este había sido el broche de oro, no soportaba un minuto más esta situación, pero no podía permitir que ella notara su desazón, eso jamás, él era el orgulloso hijo de Inu Taisho, así que ella no vería muestra alguna de molestia.

Me esta observando con esos ojos dorados que me desvelan por las noches, pensó la muchacha, una vez que le dio una de tantas miradas disimuladas, que habían sido el condimento de aquella noche, en este momento si acepto este regalo estaré perdiendo a uno de los dos, pero no es Sesshomaru el que mas me interesa, abrió sus ojos enormemente, pero ambos hombres supusieron que era por la sorpresa de encontrarse con tan fina pieza de joyería, pero lo cierto era que la sorpresa se la estaba llevando al descubrir que en su corazón estaba albergando un sentimiento demasiado profundo por el menor de los Taisho, tanto, que inmediatamente se negó a poseerlo, aceptando con premura el regalo hecho por el hombre de cabellos plateados, que se encontraba a su izquierda, de este modo truncaría cualquier avance con Inuyasha y le daría tiempo a su corazón para desistir de sentimientos que no se podía dar la ostentación de poseer.

-Gracias Sesshomaru, es hermoso – dijo mientras sacaba la gargantilla del estuche acercando su mano a las de él – me lo pones? – pregunto y en el momento en que se volteo sosteniendo su pelo como una invitación descubriendo de este modo su cuello pálido y perfecto, para que el hombre cerrara el broche, se quedo observando los sorprendidos ojos dorados del joven que quedo frente a ella, como si fuera la última vez que los vería con aquel sentimiento.

Continuara…


	5. Antes de Ser Mía

Capitulo VI

Antes de Ser Mía… Te Perdí

Inuyasha no lograba salir de la sorpresa que le ocasiono ver como la mujer, que hasta ese momento el consideraba distinta, se había dejado atrapar por las garras de Sesshomaru, maldición, fue la palabra que sonó en su mente, mientras con particular furia cerró su puño, bajo la mesa, maldición se repetía nuevamente al ver la sonrisa radiante de Kagome al pasarle el objeto a su medio hermano, para que lo situara alrededor de su cuello, pero de pronto, cuando ella volteo y quedo de frente a él, con su sedoso cabello azabache suspendido entre sus manos dejando el limpio cuello al descubierto, la cabeza levemente inclinada, lo miro fijamente y un casi irrefrenable deseo de tomar aquel segmento de su piel entre sus brazos se hizo presente, produciendo en él un apetito voraz por ella, su mirada era extraña, como una despedida.

La casi cita con la muchacha se termino pronto, al menos por su parte, luego del numerito de Sesshomaru con lo de la gargantilla, simplemente dijo que no se sentía del todo bien, cosa que no se alejaba en lo absoluto a la realidad, así que se retiro del lugar en el momento del postre dejando a la pareja a solas.

Camino por varias calles, lo cierto es que ya no le interesaba estar atormentándose con imágenes nocivas de Sesshomaru con Kagome entre sus brazos, por que estaba seguro que si ellos aún no habían intimado, con esto era seguro que lo harían, su hermano no era de los que daban obsequios por nada, patio una piedra en la calle y entonces levanto la mirada, por lo general en las calles de los barrios que acostumbraba transitar no encontraría jamás un obstáculo, por mínimo que fuera y ahí logro notar lo lejos que se encontraba, se quedo ahí de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del elegante traje de etiqueta, la corbata a esta hora ya colgaba de su cuello y el primer botón de la camisa abierto, en este lugar si habían personas en la calle, solo que con una aspecto bastante amenazador, no encontraría un taxi por estos lugares, eso era seguro, se giro para devolverse algunos pasos, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un pequeño celular, al voltear noto que estaba siendo observado, por al menos tres tipos, con claras intenciones de apoderarse de alguna de sus prendas, solamente los gemelos de sus mangas estaban hechos con hermosos brillantes, y tenían una pequeña inscripción alrededor, "para el hombre que serás", habían sido un regalo de su padre, el último que recibió y de hecho lo recibió post mortem, pues Inu Taisho se encargo de que llegara a sus manos.

Marco el numero de Miroku, pero este no respondía, no pudo evitar pensar, en que quizás en que menesteres se encontraría su amigo con Sango que no podía contestar sus llamadas, pero ya luego habría tiempo para averiguarlo, los tipos aún permanecían a cierta distancia, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar bien, de hecho él no estaba dispuesto a entregar nada que le perteneciera, marco nuevamente, pero esta vez, era el número de Mioga, pobre anciano, pensó, tener que despertarlo para que envié a alguien por él, el tono en el teléfono se hacía cada vez mas extenso, los hombres comenzaban a avanzar acortando la distancia… Vamos Mioga responde… era lo que mascullaba entre dientes, pero ya no había tiempo para seguir esperando al interlocutor de aquella llamada sus oponentes se abalanzaban sobre él.

La noche se había hecho en verdad larga, iba viajando hacía la mansión en compañía de Sesshomaru, dentro de uno de los tantos espectaculares automóviles que él tenía a su haber, el asiento trasero del lado derecho, había sido su escondite por algunos minutos, pues a pesar de que el hombre que la cortejara con tan valioso obsequio, que por cierto aún portaba adornando su cuello, la acompañaba, ella iba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, de algún modo, al recibir aquella invitación de Inuyasha, se sintió ilusionada… ilusionada, como una colegiala y sentía que algo de su sensibilidad se había perdido al ver como se apagaban los dorados ojos de él cuando recibió en sus manos la gargantilla, se llevo la mano hasta el cuello y acaricio con sus finos dedos la joya, aún con la vista fija en algún lugar lejano, Sesshomaru observaba con atención la actitud y silencio de la joven, sabía bien que la batalla esta vez sería mas difícil, pero él no permitiría que Inuyasha se llevara también el afecto de Kagome

-Fue una buena noche – dijo Sesshomaru intentando traer de vuelta a la mujer de brillantes ojos marrones.

Kagome volteo y se le quedo mirando, lo único realmente bueno que encontraba en estar con el hermano mayor, era la similitud que tenía con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, maldición no podía quitarlo de su cabeza y ya se estaba desesperando, debía hacer algo pronto o sería ella misma quién arruinaría el trabajo de estos dos años.

-Si, buena – dijo con total seriedad y calma, nada en ella demostraba la vorágine de sentimientos que comenzaban a despertar en su interior.

Inuyasha ya había logrado derribar a uno de los atacantes, con un certero golpe de artes marciales, mientras un segundo se le arrojaba encima desgarrando parte de las mangas de su traje, el cabello oscuro del muchacho se agitaba con cada movimiento dirigido a su defensa, cuando al fin había logrado reducir al segundo de los hombres, no en vano tenía en el cuerpo tantas horas de entrenamiento, pero cuando observo al tercer individuo, noto que en su mano se encontraba un objeto con un filo amenazador, podría esquivarlo y de hecho lo hizo, en el momento que el tipo se echó sobre él con claras intenciones de clavar aquel elemento, mientras analizaba el mejor modo de neutralizarlo, pero antes de que lograra hacer nada, se oyó un estruendo muy cerca de él.

-Un disparo – dijo alertándose mas aun Inuyasha, cuando noto que volaba por el aire el puñal que sostenía el sujeto frente a él, huyendo despavorido seguido por los otros dos que se pusieron de pie como les fue posible y entonces, logro ver a quién lo había ayudado, ayudado, como odiaba esa palabra – Naraku –

Si era Naraku, aquel extraño sujeto que tenía a su cargo la investigación de los lugares a los cuales entraban, no tenía nada que decir de su trabajo, pero por alguna razón con la que aún no daba, este tipo no le agradaba, era una especie de sombra, nunca aparecía mas que en los momentos en los que necesitaban de sus servicios, su bajo perfil en la organización le molestaba, sabía bien que su llegada con los Taisho se había producido solo un par de meses antes de la muerte de su padre, cuando se encontraba dentro de la mansión jamás lo escuchabas venir, aparecía por las esquinas como si fuera un fantasma en aquel lugar y ahora estaba ahí justo en el momento adecuado, sus agradecimientos fueron limitados, un simple gracias entre dientes, el tipo recibió la frase con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios, Inuyasha lo miro de reojo al pasar frente a él desgreñado pero altivo, sin perder su prestancia y linaje, Naraku se ofreció amablemente a sacarlo del sitio en el que se encontraban, y así lo hizo dirigiéndose a la majestuosa propiedad, que en lo profundo de su corazón anhelaba para él.

Una vez que el muchacho se bajo del vehículo agradeciendo sin mucho animo el encontrarse en la propiedad, sin permitirle que entrara en ella, pidiéndole que solo lo dejara en la entrada, necesitaba caminar, despejar su mente a raíz del deseo naciente de tener a Kagome junto a él.

-Podría haber sido una noche perfecta – dijo soltando el aire y rodeando la mansión en dirección a la mitad de Sesshomaru, entonces se detuvo frente a la ventana de un cuarto que tenía la luz aún encendida, la ventana de aquella habitación permanecía abierta, miro las paredes y noto que no le seria demasiado complicado trepar por ellas, a pesar de la mala experiencia de esa noche, en la que pensó que lograría acercarse un poco mas a Kagome, que lograba idiotizarlo solo con el aroma inquietante de su piel, necesitaba de ella, sabía que su acción en este momento estaba siendo guiada por algo alejado completamente de la razón, pero no quería meditarlo, si lo hacía lo mas probable es que se arrepintiera.

Dejo su rasgada chaqueta sobre el césped y comenzó a sostenerse con fuerza de la rejilla que ordenaba a una hermosa enredadera que crecía por las paredes, salto dentro del balcón que daba a aquella habitación, cuando sintió pasos acercarse al ventanal abierto, tuvo la reacción instintiva de ocultarse, pero nada lo preparo para ver la silueta de Sesshomaru cerrando aquella puerta de cristal… maldición susurro con ira, girándose para bajar de aquel lugar, apoyo ambas manos en el borde, agachando la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos ensombrecidos tras su cabello que continuaba algo desgreñado, volvió a observar el acceso que hasta hace unos segundos, le hablaba de gloria y entonces la luz que iluminaba la habitación se extinguió, definitivamente no había mas que hacer, ella ya le pertenecía a su hermano.

Bastante avanzada la mañana se encontraba Kagome bajando las escaleras principales, una majestuosa construcción hecha de madera tallada, para encontrarse a mitad de camino con un Inuyasha que no lucía nada bien, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir de color azul, la camisa blanca con el primer botón abierto y un rasguño no muy profundo, pero si visible en la mejilla derecha.

-Buenos días Inuyasha – dijo con calma a pesar de la inquietud de sus corazón.

-Buenos días

Fue la seca respuesta que recibió por parte de él que no tuvo ni la delicadeza de levantar su mirada, no quería ver sus ojos marrones destellando de satisfacción, pero ella lo detuvo, acercando sus finos dedos hasta la mejilla que le había quedado lastimada luego de la lucha de la noche anterior.

-Que te sucedió – sonaba preocupada, él se sorprendió muchísimo, no deseaba que lo tocara, no después de estar con Sesshomaru, alejo su semblante de las manos de ella antes que esta lo alcanzara, lo cierto es que no sentía ira contra la joven, quizás si contra su hermano, por tomarla sabiendo que luego la dejaría, los sentimientos que lo embargaban ahora eran una pesadumbre enorme, ni siquiera estaba fastidiado, solo triste.

-Nada – respondió y continuo su camino en dirección a su habitación.

Kagome cerro los dedos en el aire, con algo de desconcierto, pero la verdad ella sabía desde la noche anterior, que no volvería a ver los sensibles ojos dorados de Inuyasha observarla del mismo modo luego de recibir el obsequio de Sesshomaru, tuvo un primer impulso de volverse y mirarlo mientras se alejaba, pero luego solo bajo el resto de los peldaños en dirección al comedor en donde la esperaba el otro hermano, sin saber que tras ella estaba un joven perturbado y abatido mirando como se le escapaba de las manos un tesoro que le estaba siendo mas preciado que la misma Perla de Shikkon.

Inuyasha dejo escapar un suspiro, en el momento en que Kagome se perdió de su vista, solo entonces siguió su camino, pero no sin antes dejar a una oculta figura, con el rostro deformado por la cólera, era Kikyo, quien había podido notar perfectamente lo que sucedía con el hombre que ella ya había escogido para ella, claro que sin tomarle el parecer en ningún momento.

-Me las pagaras …

Una vez concluido el desayuno, Sesshomaru informo a Kagome que gracias a la información que ella les había brindado acerca de otra parte de la perla, estaba todo dispuesto para que dieran el próximo golpe, así que tendrían una reunión con el equipo esa misma tarde, le informo todo esto, no sin antes aclararle que se había dormido con la ventana del balcón abierta y que él amablemente la había cerrado para que no se enfermara, lo que Sesshomaru no sabía era que realmente Kagome no estaba dormida, esa había sido solo una mentira blanca para evitar lo que parecía inminente.

Horas mas tarde recibían las instrucciones finales para la próxima misión que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente, esta ves se trataba de un acaudalado matrimonio que se alojaría solo hasta la mañana siguiente al golpe en uno de los mas lujosos hoteles de la ciudad, era la mejor oportunidad para apoderarse del fragmento de la joya, ya que la portaban con ellos.

-Inuyasha y Kagome se encargaran de la misión – dijo Sesshomaru y en ese momento las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron, sorprendiéndose mutuamente de que el otro fijara sus ojos, habían evitado aquel contacto durante toda la reunión – la ultima vez lo hicieron muy bien.

Si de hecho Inuyasha lo sabía, debía reconocer que se complementaba muy bien con aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a su hermano, siendo observada por otro par de ojos oscuros que solo irradiaban molestia, cuando ya todos se retiraban, los últimos en salir y deja a Sesshomaru solo en su lugar preferido de la residencia, fueron Naraku y Kikyo, él en un rápido gesto se le acerco con confianza hasta el oído a la mujer y le susurro.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, esta noche te espero – diciendo esto se encamino a la salida sin voltear para ver el rostro de desagrado que ella tenía, sabía bien que había hecho un compromiso a cambio de tener a Inuyasha en su poder, solo esperaba que en su momento, él lograra apreciar los sacrificios que hacía por el amor que le tenía.

Horas antes de la partida de los encargados de llevar a cabo la recuperación de otra parte de la Perla de Shikkon, se encontraba la silueta de una mujer, dentro de una sala de la mansión utilizada para guardar aquellos elementos que se utilizaban en estas trabajos, la presencia de Kikyo en aquel lugar era extraña, por no decir sospechosa, ella hurgaba entre las vestimentas que utilizaría Kagome y tomando un arnés que ella debería ponerse, comenzó con una afilada piedra a desgastar con violencia la cuerda que debía sostener el peso de la mujer horas mas tarde.

-Esa mirada será para mi…- dijo con agitado respirar la mujer, mientras recordaba el modo en que Inuyasha observaba a la joven de largos cabellos azabaches perderse con sensualidad por los pasillos de la mansión.

Continuara…


	6. Tu Aliento en Mi

Capitulo VII

Tu Aliento en Mí

Se despidió de Sango por la mañana, ella le dio un dulce beso aún envuelta en una bata de color rosa, sus pantuflas de gatito y el cabello suelto sobre su espalda, ese era el recuerdo recurrente del joven durante aquellos dos días, no había podido ir con ella a raíz de la misión, pero lo anhelaba, estar nuevamente junto al calor del cuerpo de aquella muchacha que reordenaba las expectativas de su vida, Miroku no era hombre de una sola mujer, pero ciertamente al tener así de cerca de esta se planteaba una vida de hogar, ante aquel pensamiento abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y luego con una casi irónica sonrisa agacho la cabeza y la apoyo en le palma de su mano izquierda, definitivamente Sango terminaría siendo su perdición.

Sesshomaru se encontraba solo en espera de los integrantes del equipo que llevaría a cabo el trabajo, cuando sintió el toque en la magnífica puerta de madera tallada que daba la entrada a su despacho, él solo se limito a dar un adelante, aún sentado en tras de el escritorio de roble.

-Señor Sesshomaru, aquí esta la señorita Rin – dijo el fiel sirviente que entraba haciendo una reverencia a pesar de que el hombre de cabellos plateados se encontraba de espalda al acceso.

Antes de que Sesshomaru alcanzara a decir nada, la joven ya estaba dentro de la habitación, el hombre se volteo a verla y se encontró con su perfecta figura, cubierta con un primaveral vestido entallado en la cintura, con grandes estampados violetas, rosas y algo de amarillo pálido, lo que le daba una fresca imagen, su cabello liso y oscuro cayendo por la espalda, como acariciando sus formas femeninas y sus ojos grandes y vivaces.

-Déjanos Yakken – dijo él con toda calma aún dando aquel examen exhaustivo a la mujer, con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio y la barbilla apoyada en ellas.

Yakken asintió con un monosílabo dejando la puerta cerrada y a una nerviosa Rin que sentía que la mirada de ese hombre que tanto quería, la derretiría en cualquier momento, sus intenciones eran claras, ella había venido aquí a jugarse el todo por el todo, no permitiría volver ver a otra mujer colgada del brazo del hombre que ella deseaba para si, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de ser violentamente rechazada y perder incluso su puesto de trabajo, pero no le importaba, habían cosas en la vida que era mejor intentar o de lo contrario, recorrerías años pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se apoyo en el frente del escritorio, con sus pies cruzados por lo bajo y los brazos de igual forma en su pecho, como siempre con un impecable traje y su cabello sedoso y ordenado.

-Que se te ofrece Rin – fue lo que dijo con un tono de amabilidad que rayaba en el placer, quizás en el placer de verla, era realmente una belleza.

Rin sin mucho preámbulo y sin permitirle escape posible se abalanzó sobre él, quien soltó sus brazos por la sorpresa y tomando el rostro de aquel hombre entre sus manos, puso en sus labios un beso, pero no se trataba de solo un beso inocente, este era uno de aquellos besos en los que entregabas el alma entera.

Todo estaba dispuesto para comenzar, esta vez no podían viajar en sus vehículos frecuentes, pues por sarcasmos de la vida, el plan estaba enfocado a que ellos simularan ser una pareja de recién casados que pasarían una noche en aquel lujoso hotel, antes de su viaje de luna de miel, nada mas alejado de la realidad, alojándose en un suite ubicada justo cinco pisos mas abajo del penthouse de aquel lugar, un edificio de al menos veinticinco pisos.

Y así se hizo, caminaban Kagome vestida con un atuendo casual revelador y sensual., pero no menos elegante, junto a Inuyasha quien también vestía un traje, algo informal, sin corbata, él le daba fugaces miradas a su acompañante notando ciertos detalles de su vestimenta que lograban turbarlo, definitivamente era una mujer, exquisita por naturaleza, probablemente ni siquiera se lo proponía, solo lo traía en su esencia, ambos seguían en silencio al botones quien los dirigía a su habitación "nupcial".

Llegaron solo con algunos minutos de anticipación, cuando ingresaron a la habitación y el botones les deseo una buena noche, junto con poner el letrero en la manilla de la puerta de "recién casados", ambos se miraron con algo de nostalgia, pero Kagome quito su mirada de forma inmediata y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación en la que se encontró con una tentadora cama junto a ella dos copas y una botella de champagne, todo lo normal dada la situación simulada que vivían, pero noto algo especial, un sobre blanco con su nombre en él, "Quisiera hacer de esta tu primera noche…", no sabía que pensar, definitivamente este debió ser Sesshomaru, ya comenzaba a asquearse cada vez que el tipo se le insinuaba, sabía bien que era parte de lo que había planeado, pero por algún motivo la piel se le erizaba de la furia cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de caer en sus brazos, tomo el papel en sus manos y lo arrugo, con claras intenciones de deshacerse de el, pero luego tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que aquellas palabras podían venir del hombre que con sus dorados ojos apaciguaba el dolor de su corazón, abrió nuevamente el escrito "Quisiera hacer de esta tu primera noche…Inuyasha" aquella firma obviamente se la había agregado en su mente y esta vez las palabras tomaron otro matiz uno que logro sonrojarla y alterar su sangre, pero entonces concluyo que era imposible, él ni siquiera se había dirigido a ella mas que para lo esencial de esta misión, como podría ser él?… entonces volvió a oprimir en mensaje en su puño y lo arrojo lo mas lejos posible, sin notar que tras de ella estaba Inuyasha de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber por que había dejado aquel mensaje, pero comprendiendo por la actitud de la muchacha que no había sido lo mejor, claro que no lo firmo, pero era probable que ella comprendiera que era suyo y por lo tanto no le agradaba, bueno después de todo siempre podría apoyarse en que era una broma producto de la situación.

Dentro de sus instrucciones estaba especificada la hora en que les sería mas cómodo comenzar, el matrimonio que tenía en su poder la joya, estarían hasta altas horas de la noche en una recepción que se llevaba a cabo en un lujoso restaurante recién inaugurado, a Inuyasha aquello le pareció parte del humor negro de la vida, se prepararon cada uno con sus usuales elementos de trabajo y obviamente en habitaciones separadas, una vez que estuvieron listos salieron con cautela por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, que de acuerdo a lo que les había dicho Naraku a estas horas ya no deberían llegar mas personas a aquel lugar por lo que tendrían el camino relativamente libre, aunque de cualquier manera al salir al último piso, el lugar que contaba con dos penthouse, se encontraron con un mozo que llevaba un carrito con comida, ya venía de vuelta pero Inuyasha detuvo su carrera antes de salir y detuvo con su mano derecha a la joven que venía tras él, posando la palma abierta sobre el bien formado abdomen de la mujer, tuvo una reacción instintiva de voltearse a mirarla, pero no lo hizo, volviendo a lo que los tenía en ese sitio, Kagome por su parte se sintió notablemente aturdida por el contacto de él.

Una vez pasando el peligro de ser descubiertos, se dirigieron a la puerta de aquel lugar, Miroku por su parte les había dado solo diez minutos de autonomía, tiempo en el que deberían abrir la cerradura de la puerta y encontrar los dos últimos dígitos de la combinación de la caja de seguridad, ya que Naraku logro ahorrarles el trabajo de los otros seis, entraron al lugar con prontitud, logrando un trabajo limpio, utilizando casi por completo los diez minutos que Miroku les proporciono, por lo tanto la huida no podría llevarse a cabo por la vía que tomaron para llegar, tendrían que usar la segunda opción, bajar desde el balcón del penthouse, hasta su suite, estratégicamente escogida considerando esta elección, Inuyasha engancho la cuerda a su arnés y a su vez Kagome hizo lo mismo ambas fueron adheridas a una firme grapa que él joven anclo al concreto del balcón.

-Yo voy primero – dijo Inuyasha indicándole a la joven que debía seguirlo.

-Si- respondió esta con total seguridad, por alguna razón confiaba ciegamente en el modo en que operaba su compañero 

Una vez que él bajo un par de metros, solo un par, ella salió del balcón y se colgó de la cuerda que era de aquellas especiales para alpinismo, bajando sobre la figura de Inuyasha, cuando ya había retrocedido unos tres de los cinco pisos que debían recorrer, Kagome sintió un extraño temblor en su cuerda y observo con pánico el lugar por el cual está estaba cediendo.

-Inuyas...- pero antes de terminar su angustiante llamado, la cuerda se desprendió por completo, dejándola caer.

Inuyasha que la observo en el momento en el que ella intento llamar su atención, abrió los ojos espantado al notar que Kagome caía, en forma inmediata, en un acto que lo sorprendió incluso a él, la tomo por la cintura al pasar junto a su cuerpo, esforzándose de sobre manera en sostener el peso de la mujer dada la incomoda posición el la que se encontraban, sabía bien que la vida de ella en este momento estaba solo en la fuerza de su brazo, la pego con inquietud a su costado, temiendo que de este modo no lograría sostenerla por los dos pisos que aún les faltaban, ella por su parte estaba firmemente abrazada a su cuello.

-Rodea mi cintura – le dijo y ella lo observo entre asustada y agradecida, de algún modo sentía que siempre podría contar con él.

Ella obedeció sin decir palabra, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del joven, que una vez que la sintió mas segura la movió hacía el frente, quedando ella aprisionada entre la cuerda y él, en una posición que a pesar de las circunstancias, les resulto muy comprometedora, ella tuvo una primera necesidad de observar aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le cautivaban, el por su parte se limito a darle una sincera sonrisa, para tranquilizarla, ya que sentía como temblaba entre sus brazos, su cabello azabache se había soltado completamente por su espalda debido a la sacudida, escondió su rostro entre las hebras oscuras de Inuyasha, respirando justo sobre su cuello, lo que logro extasiar al joven, sentir su agitado respirar debido al temblor de su cuerpo y su temor, le transportando, sacándolo de la situación que ahora vivía, la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos del modo que estaba anhelando por días y largas noches, su figura perfecta adherida a él de forma tan insinuante, pero debía seguir y en el momento en que bajo otro pequeño tramo y se detuvo, sintió como a ella se le escapaba un ligero gemido, no supo si fue producto del movimiento o por que compartía con él el ardor de aquella situación, entonces sintió una necesidad apabullante de tomarla, de entregarle toda su pasión, como lo había escrito horas antes en aquella nota, pero logro contenerse, no sin antes rozar como en forma casual con sus labios el cuello exquisito de Kagome, quien se apretó aún mas al abrazo, dándole a entender que estaba experimentando sensaciones tan intimas como las de él, continuaba respirando sobre su cuello y su agitado respirar le hablaba de lo estimulada que se encontraba.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, se observaron con inquietud, aún abrazados, anhelantes, extrañamente complacidos de que aquella cuerda se hubiera roto, sin atreverse ninguno ni a terminar con la cercanía ni a aumentarla mas, pero entonces el ruido de el teléfono interno de la habitación los alerto, aunque sabían que debía suceder, era parte del plan, un incendio en su piso, provocado por un corte eléctrico que el mismo Miroku había organizado, era la excusa perfecta para abandonar el hotel, se volvieron a vestir con las ropas que traían al ingresar y salieron por las escaleras de emergencia como se los indicaba el personal a cargo de la evacuación.

Minutos mas tarde, viajaban en un automóvil que los esperaría algunas calles mas allá de las afueras del hotel, llegando en poco tiempo hasta la mansión, luego de entregarle una parte mas de la perla a Sesshomaru, quien los esperaba a pesar de lo avanzada de la noche.

La primera en excusarse fue Kagome, luego de dar algunos de los por menores del trabajo ejecutado, reservándose ambos la situación acaecida con la cuerda y por supuesto el embriagante abrazo, que de algún modo quedaría solo entre ellos.

Entro en su cuarto y se dio un baño, lo necesitaba, dada la tensión vívida, en ocasiones cuando sentía el agua tibia caer sobre su rostro, se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena arriesgarse de este modo, pero entonces recordaba los gritos de dolor de su padre, cuando aquel maldito a quien no logro verle la cara, dijo, claramente que esto era lo que se ganaba por no obedecer las ordenes de Inu Taisho.

-Inu Taisho…- dijo en voz alta terminando de enjuagar su cabello, el hombre que había enviado a matar a su padre, el hombre que había creado un imperio magnánimo, el hombre que había engendrado a aquel que la tenia al borde del delirio solo con tenerla entre sus brazos, puso su mano sobre el cuello, aquel lugar que él solo rozo, pero que logro prender en ella sensaciones que no conocía.

Salio del cuarto de baño y observo el lugar en penumbras, envuelta en una toalla, aun tenía su cabello destilando agua, tomo el teléfono celular que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a marcar un numero y cuando escuchaba el tono de espera, sintió que una mano se lo arrebataba lanzándolo sobre la cama y cuando se volteo pasmada, ya no pudo hacer nada, estaba nuevamente aprisionada por aquellos mismos fuertes brazos que horas antes le habían salvado la vida, solo que esta vez, no solo era un abrazo, Inuyasha la encarcelaba contra la pared con sus labios apresados en un beso increíble, con el que intentaba devorarla por dentro, la respiración le faltaba lo que hacía que el aire que salía por su nariz resultara cada vez mas agitado, lo aferro a su cuerpo como si dependiera de ello su vida otra vez, correspondiéndole con total entrega aquella caricia, él libero sus labios y lleno de aire sus pulmones, para continuar con su cuello y sus hombros, la consumía inquieto y perturbado, estaba ansioso lo podía sentir oprimió su masculinidad de forma violenta y deseosa en contra de ella lo que le arranco un gemido ahogado, no esperaba que su primera vez fuera con este grado de ímpetu, las veces que lo imagino, creyó que sería suave y delicado, pero esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de todas sus expectativas, se la estaba comiendo con los labios y ella lo deseaba así, aprisiono el rostro de Inuyasha contra su pecho, con los dedos enredados en el oscuro cabello, mientras el buscaba liberarla de la única vestimenta que portaba, las caricias comenzaban a brindarse sin palabras de autorización, la única guía era el instinto y que bien funcionaba pensó Kagome, sintiendo que se perdía en la pasión embriagadora que le recorría el cuerpo, esto era lo que había deseado durante todas las horas posteriores a aquel abrazo accidental, los anhelos contenidos se estaban liberando y no les pondría limite.

Con frenesí desabotono la camisa que cubría el pecho del joven, casi arrancándole los botones, quería sentir su piel, aquello la estaba desquiciando mientras que su vientre le reclamaba calmar el ardor que comenzaba a crecer de forma desmedida, él al sentir como las delicadas manos de la mujer lo despojaban de parte de su vestimenta, sentía la urgencia de comprimirla lo mas posible, quizás intentando convertirle en parte de él, Kagome al sentir nuevamente el abrasivo deseo que se reflejaba físicamente en Inuyasha, comenzó a frotar espontáneamente su cuerpo contra el muchacho, que no pudo evitar el gemido extenso y placentero que le nació desde el mismo vientre.

No espero mas y le quito la toalla que la cubría la que fue a caer a un costado de la cama frotando con desesperación su pecho contra el de ella, que a cada momento soltaba mas y mas sollozos ansiosos y desmedidos.

-Te …gusta? – fue la pregunta que él le lanzó con una clara sonrisa en sus labios, oculta por el cabello de la muchacha.

-Mucho…- fue lo que respondió como si todo el aire se le escapara a través de aquellas palabras.

Y ante aquella respuesta no espero mas, perdiendo sus dedos por los lugares mas íntimos de la joven, despojándola de los mas sensuales lamentos que recordara haber escuchado en una mujer, sentía como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos con cada caricia, girando su cabeza, moviéndose, articulando in descifrables palabras que lo provocaban aún mas, entonces observo el tocador junto a ellos y sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco e él, con ella apresada entre sus brazos, quito con una de sus manos los artículos que se encontraban sobre aquel mueble, dejándolos caer en el piso, formando un estruendo que se perdió en la inmensidad de los pasillos de la residencia, la tomo con precisión dejándola sobre el lugar que acababa de desocupar y liberándose con prontitud de las vestimentas que le quedaban, se acerco nuevamente a la mujer, que le había permitido ver con total autonomía, sus formas femeninas, las que le parecían increíblemente perfectas, se posiciono entre sus piernas expectantes y apoyo ambas manos sobre las caderas desnudas y respiro sobre sus labios, agitado, estimulado y acalorado, tanto como ella lo estaba.

-Estas… segura? – le pregunto esperando por Kami que le digiera que si, ya que su cordura dependía de ello, sentía que si lo la tenía en este momento se iba a perder el juicio, ella gimió por anticipado para luego susurrarle sensualmente

-Hazlo, … por favor…ámame…- le imploró

Solo entonces estuvo seguro, la amaba y la amaría como ella se lo rogaba, quería realmente que sintiera lo que él le había escrito en aquella nota, …"Quisiera hacer de esta tu primera noche"…, y entonces con un deseo casi vehemente, apreso sus caderas y empujo su cuerpo contra ella, llevándose quizás la mayor sorpresa que pudo esperar, el grito ahogado y doloroso que la joven expulso, lo que le hablo del regalo que se estaba llevando, entonces solo pudo aprisionarla contra él y mientras se movía con suavidad dentro del cuerpo de su amada, le susurraba dulces palabras al oído.

-Tranquila amor,… estarás bien…- tenía una de sus manos tras la espalda de Kagome, quien ya había dejado sus uñas plasmadas sobre su espalda, aferrándose a ella y la otra enredada en el cabello aún húmedo pegando sus rostros, sincronizando poco a poco los movimientos, sintiendo como la rigidez del cuerpo de ella poco a poco iba cediendo, las uñas en su espalda ya no dolían tanto hasta que finalmente la mujer comenzó a emitir suspiros y lamentos de placer que lo calmaron por completo avocándose solo a su labor de brindarle placer.

Las horas pasaron, en una acto que comenzó con sentimientos confusos, Inuyasha había hecho de esta su primera vez, algo muchas veces mejor de lo que pudo imaginar en sus sueños mas osados y ahora estaba ahí junto a ella, dormido como un bebé en aquella cama para dos, que ahora sabía bien que Sesshomaru jamás ocuparía, ella lo miraba, apoyando su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro que hasta hace un rato atrás se mezclaba con el azabache de ella, su pecho completamente desnudo y las sabanas blancas que apenas cubrían su masculinidad, mirarlo así dormido después del amor, era algo que no tenía paga, de algún modo aquello calmaba por completo su dolor, sus heridas parecían sanar cuando estaba entre sus brazos, sentía como si el fuera capaz de llenarle nuevamente el corazón de amor.

Entonces mientras estaba abstraída en la visión que tenía de aquel hombre que la miraba con esos hermosos ojos dorados que solo él podía poseer, fue alertada por el sonido de su teléfono celular, el que ya para este momento se encontraba en el piso, se apresuro a contestarlo poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos metros del lecho, no quería que Inuyasha despertara y cuando miro la pantalla.

-Kouga – dijo y aprisiono el botón de responder – Hola Kouga … si estoy bien… si tranquilo…- entonces el joven que aún dormía en la cama se movió y le dio la espalda, ella continuo la conversación luego de observarlo -… debió descargarse – le mintió con respecto a el porque horas antes no le hablo, luego de marcar su numero -…el plan?... creo que debemos hablar sobre el plan… - dijo dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacía el hombre que estaba cambiando el rumbo de su vida, solo que no logro ver que él estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando aquella extraña conversación sobre un "plan", que le causo temor.

Una vez que termino la conversación, volvió a la cama y se pego con pertenencia al cuerpo aún desnudo de Inuyasha, el que volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando el mejor momento para averiguar de que plan hablaba Kagome con ese tal Kouga, nombre que él jamás había oído.

Continuara…


	7. Sentimientos Confusos

Capitulo VIII

Sentimientos Confusos

La luz de una radiante mañana entraba por el ventanal de la habitación, una pareja de amantes dormía aún cubiertos por las blancas sabanas, abrazados como si hubieran compartido el lecho mil veces antes, cuando de pronto el sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta los alertó.

-Srta. Kagome? – tocaba una de las personas del servicio intentando ser lo mas amable posible – Srta. Kagome? – volvió a insistir.

En ese momento la muchacha se puso de pie envolviéndose en una de las colchas que se habían pasado la noche en el piso, con el cabello algo revuelto, arrastrando hacia la puerta parte de su casual vestimenta.

-Srta. Ka…- quiso volver a decir la empleada, cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por una femenina figura que la hizo a un lado con violencia y abrió la puerta de la habitación sin mayor recato.

-Kikyo? – dijo entre sorprendida y molesta la joven, que ya estaba a punto de tomas la manilla de la puerta para abrirla.

La mujer no se detuvo hasta que logro ver lo que sospechaba, había esperado por largas horas a Inuyasha en su cuarto, asegurándose por cierto de que este no había salido de la mansión, cuando estuvo algunos metros dentro observo la cama completamente desecha, con visibles muestras de que no había sido utilizada solo para dormir y encontró al objeto de su obsesión, quien se encontraba sensualmente cubierto solo en su entrepierna por la sabana, él se incorporo abriendo con dificultad los ojos, pues las horas de sueño eran pocas, para encontrarse con la figura que menos esperaba, quizás habría previsto tener que enfrentarse contra un celoso Sesshomaru, pero con Kikyo?.

La furia en el rostro de la mujer se hizo evidente, apretó con violencia sus puños y una gélida, mirada se poso sobre la mujer que tenía enfrente, entonces y solo entonces Inuyasha sintió temor.

-Que buscas aquí Kikyo! – le reclamó el joven en un tono exaltado y molesto que jamás uso con ella – no hay nada para ti aquí – concluyo indicándole con sus palabras que debía marcharse.

Entonces la mujer de largos y lisos cabellos, relajo sus manos y quito la expresión de tensión en su rostro, cambiándola por una altiva y fría, se movió dando la impresión que giraba para salir de ahí, cuando de pronto se volvió y un limpio y preciso golpe le cayo en la mejilla a Kagome, quien no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio debido a la fuerza con que Kikyo le había propinado aquella bofetada.

-No creas que haz ganado – le dijo a Kagome quien se encontraba sentada en el piso de la habitación.

Kikyo se giro para salir del lugar, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso fuera, sintió como era aprisionada por el cabello, con la fuerza de una sola mano, siendo arrastrada unos cuantos centímetros de vuelta, para quedar con el rostro frente a los dorados ojos que la miraban con ira.

-Nunca!, me oíste, nunca! vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer – le dijo con voz potente y seca, para luego arrojarla por el cabello fuera del lugar – y ahora vete – dijo cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

Se acerco con suavidad hasta Kagome que aun permanecía en el piso, envuelta solo en la sabana, trato de acariciar con sus dedos la mejilla lastimada, pero ella lo evito, él por su parte intento no darle importancia al rechazo recibido.

-Estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación

-Si bien – respondió poniéndose de pie, sin prestarle mayor atención a la mano que él le extendía, se sentía molesta y herida en su orgullo.

-Déjame ver eso…- dijo mientras intentaba revisar el golpe que Kikyo le había dejado en el rostro a Kagome, quitando con suavidad el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros y su pecho.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien – concluyo seca y molesta, mientras inhibía bruscamente el contacto con la mano del que hasta hacía minutos parecía su complemento perfecto.

Inuyasha por su parte ya comenzaba a exasperarse, podía comprender, el malestar de Kagome, después de la escenita que les monto la mujer de su hermano, pero el no tenía la culpa en ello, eso la muchacha tenía que tenerlo claro.

-No tengo la culpa de lo sucedido – exclamó intentando defenderse de una especie de acusación silenciosa de la que se sentía víctima.

-A no?...- dijo sarcástica Kagome, dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda, recordando a la perfección la noche en que vio a Kikyo entrar en la habitación de su acompañante, mientras intentaba caminar sin pisar la sabana que la cubría.

-No…- aseguro con algo de inquietud, los ojos de la mujer, se veían amenazadores, acaso había algo que él desconocía en las palabras de Kagome?.

-A no! – dijo enfrentando su rostro mientras pasaba frente a él, deteniendo de este modo su avance hasta el baño – a no!...- continuo enfrentándolo logrando que él echara hacía atrás su cuerpo unos centímetros, recuperando su posición y el espacio que ella le arrebatara casi de inmediato.

Y ahí estaban, ambos únicamente envueltos en las mismas sabanas que los habían cobijado en las horas de media luz, que compartieron, mirándose amenazadoramente como si esto fuera una especia de batalla campal.

La primera en dejar aquella actitud de defensa hermética fue Kagome, quien se giro para retomar su camino, no sin antes continuar la lucha con la enorme tela que la cubría, pero no contaba con que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sin aclarar antes la acusación que veía reflejada en los ojos oscuros de la mujer.

-Espera…- exclamó en un tono fuerte y decidido, aquella voz que decretaba al toque con sus tímpanos, herencia de su padre, enlazo la muñeca de la joven encerrándola entre sus dedos, firmemente de pie, sin permitirle objeción, era evidente que no le permitiría continuar sin explicarse - … dime lo que te pasa…- mandó.

-Suéltame Inuyasha – dijo mientras observaba el lugar por el cual él la tenía apresada, para luego volver a observar sus ojos ambarinos, interrogantes, pero inmovibles.- acaso crees que todo lo que esta en esta casa te pertenece?...- pregunto logrando vislumbrar una pequeña marca de desasosiego en la mirada de él - … no te preocupes si crees que después de esto… – dijo indicando con sus ojos la cama que los había cobijado - … andaré por ahí haciéndote escenitas…- entonces tiro de su mano liberándose de los dedos que la sostenían.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ya al límite de su paciencia

-Pues simplemente que yo no soy como Kikyo…- concluyo dándole la espalda, para luego cerrar la puerta del baño, dejando a un Inuyasha, mas confundido aún, quizás había algo que Kagome había visto y mal interpretado?, soltó el aire, comprendiendo que nada con ella sería del todo fácil, observo el lecho y se limito a esbozar una cálida sonrisa, definitivamente valía la lucha.

Kagome se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, con lagrimas a punto de caer desde sus ojos, toco con ambas manos su mejilla y se dejo caer en el piso, no quería llorar, no lo haría, sabía bien que la magia de tener entre sus brazos a Inuyasha ya se había terminado, su corazón estaba confundido y no encontraba el camino de regreso a los motivos reales por los que se encontraba en este lugar, se quito las gotas que amargamente adornaban su rostro y se dispuso a entrar al agua, una buena ducha tibia siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al girar en uno de los pasillo de la mansión, se encontró de frente con él, sus largos cabellos plateados, se mecieron producto del movimiento que tuvo que efectuar para detener la carrera frenética e iracunda que la mujer llevaba, se notaba en su semblante un desazón espantoso, a pesar de lo bien vestida y arreglada que iba, se veía gris, su rostro estaba desencajado, su malestar era evidente, sus fríos ojos ya no lograban ocultar su ira.

-Kikyo, que es lo que te sucede – pregunto sin mucho preámbulo, sin perder aquella mirada inexpresiva y calma que lo caracterizaba.

-Que me pasa? – dijo irónica - … pues que tu "protegida", me ha dado una sorpresa.

-Sorpresa? – no pudo evitar el tono de confusión, sabía bien que se refería a Kagome, era un termino que había utilizado ya en mas de una oportunidad, sin darle demasiada importancia, pues después de todo Kikyo siempre se había mostrado demasiado insensible, como para sentirse celosa.

-Si, sorpresa, - continuo, sembrando en Sesshomaru cada vez mas cizaña - …deberás cuidar mejor tus intereses si no quieres que al final tu hermano se quede siempre con todo lo tuyo - le advirtió, marchándose, mientras cambiaba su semblante agrio por uno nuevamente relajado, pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se instalo en sus labios, sabía bien que con lo que acababa de decir, le arruinaría su momento de gloria al maldito que acababa de humillarla frente a esa chiquilla.

Sesshomaru por su parte, solo cerró su puño, apretándolo con fuerza, él no podía permitir que Inuyasha le ganara esta batalla, Kagome era su premio y no consentiría que ese maldito hermano suyo, se lo arrebatara.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con Inuyasha quien se había vuelto a poner los pantalones que traía puestos la noche anterior, con el pecho aún desnudo, sentando en el borde de la cama, como esperando a que ella saliera y estaba en lo correcto.

-Te esperaba, ven siéntate junto a mi – dijo indicando el lugar a su lado

-No estoy bien aquí – respondió desinteresada, aunque debía reconocer que el ver a Inuyasha en aquellas condiciones, tan exquisito como estaba, se habría arrojado sobre él y de buena gana lo devoraría a besos, de pronto la piel se le erizo, eran sus recuerdos, que la estaban invadiendo.

-Kagome, …- intento entablar una conversación – se que lo que sucedió puede tenerte algo confundida, pero…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por la muchacha, que secando relajadamente su cabello con una toalla.

-No estoy para nada confundida, se perfectamente lo que sucedió y le daré solo la importancia que tiene – dicho esto observo con desafío los dorados ojos y él se quedo mirando a la joven, fresca y hermosa como se veía, sin una pizca de maquillaje, su piel, completamente natural, pero su rostro estaba distinto, algo en la mirada de Kagome logro helarle la sangre y entonces fue cuando decidió probar su teoría.

-No lo estas?...pues que bien de este modo podré volver con mi amante – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie con la camisa en sus manos, pero nada lo prepara para sentir el golpe de la toalla que Kagome sostenía, en su rostro.

-Ves como tengo razón, nada de lo que aquí paso en realidad te interesa – dijo con la furia encendiéndole los colores – ya obtuviste lo que querías así que solo vete! – concluyo determinada.

Entonces él acorto la distancia acercándose con firmeza a la mujer y tomándola por la cintura la pego a su cuerpo, rozando sus curvas con su pecho y bebiéndose el aliento de la muchacha que ya comenzaba a agitarse ante el contacto, mas allá de lo que ella deseaba, le dijo a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-Lo que yo siento supera con creces lo que puedas imaginar, espero que no lo olvides- dicho esto recorrió el contorno del rostro de Kagome, sin tocarla, con sus labios a una mínima distancia, dejando que su aliento la acariciara, provocándole un cúmulo de sensaciones que le arrebataban los mas precipitados latidos, amenazando con echar por tierra sus deseos de olvidar lo sucedido y seguir con el plan original, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su corazón se había impregnado del exquisito aroma de Inuyasha y sus ojos dorados ya la habían cautivado sin dejarle lugar a las duda, pero entonces el teléfono celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez él fue quien lo alcanzó y cuando miro la pantalla

-Kouga – dijo con un visible tono de molestia, extendiendo su mano, para que Kagome lo tomara .

Continuara….


	8. Seras Mia

Capitulo IX

En el momento que una perpleja Kagome tomo el celular entre sus manos, observo como el hombre que segundos antes la sostenía con total pertenencia, la había dejado, para dirigirse a un costado de la cama, descalzo sobre la alfombra, en busca de sus mocasines, ella se llevo el teléfono hasta el oído sin quitar sus ojos de Inuyasha.

-Hola, si como estas?...- contesto con aquella voz melodiosa que la caracterizaba, el hombre que compartía en aquel momento la habitación, sentía que se le erizaba la piel de la furia que experimentaba al oír como Kagome acariciaba con sus palabras a su interlocutor -… que bien… no, estoy con alguien aquí…- cuando dijo aquello Inuyasha alerto aun mas sus sentidos, para revisar con ellos, la clasificación que le daría a él en su vida - … un amigo…- un amigo?, eso ya era suficiente, acaso con sus amigos intimaba del modo que lo hizo con él?, sabía bien que no, pero un amigo?, se volteo con rapidez, para enfrentar los ojos oscuros que lo miraban con desconcierto, sabía bien que no podía decirle a Kouga con quien estaba compartiendo la habitación, por que el grito instantáneo que saldría del aparato, sería captado a un kilómetro a la redonda, el muchacho siempre había estado interesado en ella y Kagome lo sabía bien, pero Inuyasha por su parte la observo una ultima vez con reproche -… te llamo mas tarde Kouga…- dijo mientras cortaba al ver al hombre de cabellos oscuros acercarse a la salida, aun con su camisa en la mano.

-Inuyasha espera…- dijo intentando detenerlo, quería explicarle, por unos instantes, surgió en ella la necesidad de contarle todo, decirle de sus motivos reales, de quien era Kouga en su vida, de su padre y de Inu Taisho, todo, pero sabía bien que él no la entendería y probablemente mataría el hermoso sentimiento que en este momento le estaba devolviendo la vida que le fue arrebatada dos años antes.

-No Kagome, luego lo hablamos… ahora no puedo…- respondió dolido al llamado de ella sin voltear, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejándola sola, sabía que estaba celoso, se moría de celos, ese tal Kouga debía significar mucho para ella, por el tono de voz delicado que usaba con él, en este momento no sería capaz de escuchar sus razones, simplemente dejaría que su ira estallara y eso no sería lo mas adecuado, se daría un baño y ya luego volvería por ella para salir de la residencia, para dar quizás un paseo por allí y conversar ya mas tranquilos, se perdió por el pasillo, sin notar que tras de él quedaba la figura molesta de un hombre de intensos ojos dorados.

Se encontraba terminando de acomodar la parte superior de su ropa interior, mientras pensaba que definitivamente tendría que visitar a Kouga y mirar la situación en la que se encontraba desde un prisma diferente, en aquel lugar apacible en el que vivía el muchacho ella podría pensar con mas serenidad, cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría un destello instantáneo ilumino su mirada, pensó que Inuyasha había vuelto y que aquella actitud molesta con la que se había marchado se había desvanecido, se volteo con rapidez buscándolo.

-Inuya…Sesshomaru? – dijo cuando se encontró con una mirada ambarina, muy diferente a la que la acariciaba minutos antes, mientras recogía una diminuta prenda de ropa para cubrir en parte su cuerpo demasiado expuesto.

El hombre que acababa de ingresar, cerro la puerta con calma, poniendo el seguro en ella, cuando Kagome sintió el "clic", se le helo la sangre, compendió en cuestión de segundos que ya no había escapatoria y aunque gritara el lugar era tan enorme que difícilmente alguien la escucharía.

-Que pretendes Sesshomaru?- lo enfrento sacando fuerzas que sabía bien que no poseía, sin recibir por respuesta mas que la cercanía del hombre, quien le arrebato de entre las manos la prenda que la cubría precariamente, tomando ambas muñecas de la joven con violencia, había perdido por completo la delicadeza que mantenía con ella en sus anteriores encuentros.

-No acostumbro tomar un plato de segunda mesa – decía mientras olía el cuello de la muchacha, que contenía el aire, demasiado asustada, para que las ideas fluyeran con rapidez, sabía bien que tenía que salir de esto, no permitiría que Sesshomaru Taisho le pusiera un dedo encima, al menos no como él lo deseaba – pero creo que en este caso, será diferente – termino de decir aquello y paso su lengua sobre el cuello de Kagome, quien cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir el contacto, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar sus propias ropas, la mujer simplemente se encontraba en un estado de incertidumbre enorme, que hacer?, era la pregunto que rondaba su mente.

-Tu…tu tienes a Kikyo… déjame, no me necesitas – balbuceaba excesivamente nerviosa.

Sesshomaru parecía no escuchar, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, o mas bien los tenía ocupados en acciones mas animales, deseaba a esa mujer, eso era seguro, con los ojos cerrados, se mezclaba cada vez mas con el aroma de ella, que intentaba con desesperación liberarse de él, pero su fuerza era mayor y no lograba hacer mucho, al contrario con cada movimiento que efectuaba, lo único que conseguía era excitar mas al hombre cuyos cabellos plateados, caían desordenadamente sobre su espalda, como librándose tanto como él.

-Me gusta tu calidez – mientras decía aquello la pegaba con prestancia a su cuerpo, dejándola atrapada entre él y el tocador que aún permanecía vacío desde la noche anterior, con todos los objetos que poseía tirados sobre la alfombra, frotando con premura su cuerpo contra el de ella, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, el agarre de sus muñecas era muy fuerte y parecía que a cada momento se acrecentaba mas, sentía como con cada palabra Sesshomaru iba perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, se iba desvaneciendo mientras se friccionaba con violencia y desenfreno contra ella, musitando en su oído palabras agitadas como su respiración - … tus… ojos encendidos… tu cabello…mmmm…como huele tu cabello… el sabor de tus labios…mi Rin…- en aquel momento Kagome abrió enormemente sus ojos, el hombre junto a ella estaba llamándola por otro nombre, sabía bien de quien se trataba, en sus conversaciones con Sango, ella le comento de su amiga Rin, de alguna manera aquello logro que ella se sintiera algo aliviada, toda esta tensión dentro del hermano de Inuyasha estaba siendo provocada por un sentimiento reprimido por parte de él, lo que le entregaba una pequeña luz y un arma para defenderse

Sesshomaru se detuvo en el mismo instante en que nombro a la mujer que llevaba días rondando en su mente, y observo los ojos aun asustados de Kagome, se separo de ella y le dio la espalda en un gesto de completo arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento Kagome, no quería…- intento excusarse sin mirarla dejando la habitación, una vez fuera, vinieron de pronto a él recuerdos que intento bloquear.

Comprendió la causa real de su comportamiento, no había podido quitar de su mente a la mujer que le robo un beso aquel día, era como si su olor y su esencia se hubieran quedado impregnados en su piel, la había deseado, como jamás a nadie antes, sabía bien que su actuar con Kikyo e incluso con Kagome, tenían mucho que ver con el brillo que vio en los ojos de su hermano al conocerlas, se sintió miserable y egoísta, alcanzó a ver en su interior que muchas de sus acciones durante estos dos años, habían sido dirigidas a vengarse de Inuyasha, por haber disfrutado al padre que él nunca llego a conocer, llego con paso lento hasta su despacho y se tumbo sobre el gran sillón que presidía al escritorio de roble, se giro y se quedo contemplando el amplio jardín, hundido en el asiento tanto como en sus pensamientos, se toco levemente los labios con la punta de sus dedos y en forma automática se aceleraron los latidos de su corazón, sabía bien que estaba deseando a Rin, pero de algún modo, también comprendía que aquello de la "relación laboral", no era mas que una excusa, tenía miedo, si, Sesshomaru con temía, sentía un enorme temor de dañar a la administradora mejor capacitada que había tenido, no existía en su vida una relación que le hubiera durado mas de dos meses y no quería hacerle eso a Rin, ese había sido el principal motivo, por el cual la envió de vuelta a su trabajo, cuando ella aprisiono sus labios en un apasionados beso, que por cierto él respondió instintivamente, fueron solo algunos segundos, pero se sintió trasportado al paraíso por aquellos instantes… pero de pronto la expresión de desconcierto que conservo por algunos momentos, cambio, para convertirse nuevamente en la del señor Sesshomaru que todos conocían, hermético e inalcanzable, definitivamente ya había tomado una decisión.

Se encontraba tirada boca abajo en su cama de color violeta, aún se hallaba en ropa de dormir, sabía bien que debía irse a trabajar, no era su costumbre llegar tarde, pero desde aquel día en el que Sesshomaru le dijo, "será mejor que te vayas a la tienda", simplemente ese lugar se le había hecho incomodo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él le digiera al menos lo que pensaba no quería estar en esta incertidumbre, habría preferido mil veces que le respondiera algo molesto, incluso que la despidiera, pero contrario a eso le respondió la caricia que ella comenzara con sus labios, llegando incluso a sentir su respirar agitado, pero luego domándola por los brazos la separo de su cuerpo sin quitar de ella sus dorados ojos, recordaba aquella escena y se le erizaba la piel y sus emociones se alborotaban en su interior, dejándole muy en claro que ella lo deseaba.

Se sacudió con premura la inquietud y se puso de pie decidida a salir de su departamento y seguir con sus labores, después de todo paciencia era lo que le sobraba y así en cuestión de minutos, estaba lista, impecablemente vestida con una tenida de dos piezas, de color rojo, lo que le daba un aspecto de energía inagotable, bajo la chaqueta una escotada camiseta de encaje negra, tacones altos, su cabello finamente cepillado liso y castaño, su poco maquillaje, perfecto, se miro al espejo antes de salir y a pesar de lo melancólica que estaba, se dio ánimo y abandono el lugar con total certeza de que todo, día a día andaría mejor.

Una vez que llego a la tienda se encontró con Sango quien luego de saludarla presurosa.

-Te esperan en el último privado Rin – dijo indicándole a la mujer que alguien había llegado antes que ella.

Rin sin preguntar nada, por alguna extraña razón, presentía de quien se trataba, quizás algo en el semblante pálido de su amiga se lo indico, así que se dirigió al último privado, el que se encontraba bastante retirado del resto de la tienda, se detuvo antes de quedar frente a la puerta, se aliso un poco el traje y luego alzó la cabeza intentando verse lo mas digna posible, respiro profundamente, para luego entrar en aquella habitación y hallar en ella justamente a quien esperaba.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón de color marrón, con su cabello perfectamente cepillado cayendo por la espalda del traje que extrañamente en esta ocasión no era formal, la observo con detención en el momento que la mujer cruzo la puerta, sabía perfectamente que ya le resultaba imposible acallar lo que le gritaba su corazón, sin embargo no quiso apresurarse en nada, ya había tenido durante la mañana claras muestras de lo que podía suceder cuando sus instintos lo manejaban.

-Buenos días Rin – dijo con un tono de voz seguro y como siempre , aparentemente falto de emoción.

-Buenos días Señor…- fue todo lo que se limito a decir, contrarrestando con su apacible tono, el de la voz que se acababa de oír en el lugar.

-Deseo ver algunas de las piezas de alta calidad, debo escoger de entre ellas un hermoso regalo

La muchacha se limito a esbozar una fingida sonrisa, comprendiendo que con ello él únicamente había venido a restregarle en la cara que a pesar de lo que hubiera hecho, ya había una mujer que ocupaba sus sentidos, una sombra cruzó su mirada en el momento en que se volteo dirigiéndose hasta la caja fuerte y luego de sacar de ahí una serie de estuches con las mas hermosas piezas, las puso sobre la pequeña mesa central de aquella recepción, igual que la vez anterior, solo que en esta oportunidad hubo un dialogo agregado.

-Ven siéntate junto a mi, necesito que me ayudes a elegir – dijo Sesshomaru, con aquel característico tono de voz que poseía, a lo que ella simplemente contesto con una afirmativo monosílabo, que permitió que sus suaves cuerdas vocales, contrarrestaran con las de él.

Se quedo ahí inmóvil a escasos centímetros de el hombre que le quitaba en aliento con su sola presencia, agitando su respiración con solo saberlo así de cerca, humedeció sus labios, como recordando la caricia que le arrebato días atrás, mientras él observaba con detención los objetos que ella acababa de descubrir intentando disimular la inquietud en su interior, sabía bien que Rin estaba tan cerca como lo había deseado todos estos días, observo fugazmente la manilla de la puerta, comprobando que esta estaba cerrada y que probablemente nadie se atrevería a entrar en aquel lugar sin su previa autorización.

-Que te parece este? – consulto mientras tomaba de la mesita un estuche rojo con un conjunto de oro blanco y brillantes, delicado y fresco, algo que probablemente destacaría en el blanco cuello de cualquier mujer.

Rin acerco sus manos hasta el objeto sin mucho entusiasmo, por que debía de agradarle la idea de escoger un regalo para alguien a quien ella consideraba su rival, pero en el momento en que tomo lo que Sesshomaru le estaba pasando, se produjo un esperado roce entre ellos, el que logro que sus miradas se cruzaran, quitando las palabras completamente de sus bocas, entonces antes de que la mujer pudiera escabullirse, él tomo su muñeca con firmeza y resto los centímetros que los separaban, respirando su aroma, tal y como lo hizo, cuando su razón se vio nublada ante la figura de Kagome, finalmente comprendió que estaba anhelando esta cercanía con la administradora de su principal tienda, desde mucho antes que ella tomara la iniciativa, solo que aquella situación había terminado por gatillar su deseo.

Rin en un acto completamente instintivo, salto la mano apresada y rodeo el cuerpo del hombre a quien estaba segura sería para ella, no estaba dispuesta a cedérselo a nadie, Seshhomaru no tardo en encontrarse con los rosados labios de la joven, mas rosados aun que de costumbre debido al agitado bombeo de su corazón y se fundieron en un beso inquietante y pleno.

Kagome luego del incidente con Sesshomaru, se quedó el resto de la mañana encerrada en su habitación con la puerta asegurada con llave desde dentro, se encontró con su maleta vacía justo en frente por horas, pensó en tomar todas sus cosas y largarse de aquella detestable mansión, pero cuando llegaba hasta ese punto, recordaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí y lo bien que todo le estaba saliendo, considerando que ya Inuyasha estaba prendado de ella o al menos eso era lo que le demostraba, pero una duda importunaba su alma, acaso ella estaba enamorándose de él?, no, no podía, arruinaría todo el trabajo de estos dos años, pero el solo recuerdo de los besos y las caricia que había recibido y mas aun, devuelto en la noche anterior, la hacían dudar, junto a Inuyasha su corazón encontraba paz, la paz que su propia familia se había encargado de arrebatarle, así que sin mucho preámbulo decidió partir junto a Kouga, lo cierto es que él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con sus deseos de venganza, pero sin embargo siempre le había prestado todo su apoyo.

En tanto ya llegada la noche, se encontraba un joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos dorados, a medio vestir, sobre una amplia cama, cubierta con sábanas de seda, la habitación decorada armónicamente y de muy buen gusto, pero no estaba solo, junto a él, una mujer acariciando su espalda cariñosamente, de hermosa figura, su piel blanca, cubierta únicamente, por una bata de color rojo que ajustaban magistralmente con sus ojos de color rubí, su nombre Kagura…

Continuara…


	9. Solo por Hoy

Bueno a peticion extricta de mi amiga Chiisana Minako y ademas por que sabía que me hacía falta esta introducción, estoy dejando algunos saluditos, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que aun tiene cosas que contar y bueno tengo algunos otro fics que comenzaré a enviar así que espero que me apoyen también ahí.

Debo dejar en claro, una vez mas, que los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, suertuda ella, pero como lo aclare en el el inicio, Inu es solo mio, en mis sueños, de noche a oscuritas, ya se me salio lo lime, pero asi soy.

Besitos

Capitulo X

Kagura era una mujer con una amplia reputación en el oficio que realizaba, era una de las damas de compañía mejor pagadas de la ciudad, lo cierto es que no con todos sus clientes llegaba a las instancias en las que se encontraba con Inuyasha, pero debía reconocer que el joven se le hacía verdaderamente irresistible y aunque ella era una "profesional", no podía negar que esto para ella era mas un placer que un trabajo.

Se encontraba acariciando la fornida espalda, intentando un masaje sobre el cual Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho, se notaba que esta vez estaba mas tenso de lo acostumbrado, sus movimientos eran molestos, no se había quedado tranquilo sobre la cama desde que después de darse un sin fin de vueltas por la habitación decidió quitarse la camisa, para permitir que Kagura comenzara con su labor, recostándose a un lado, accediendo a que las suaves manos de la mujer comenzaran a acariciar su cuerpo, cerro los ojos intentando relajarse, pero era inútil, no podía olvidar la imagen que había torturado sus pensamientos durante todo aquel día, la figura de su hermano Sesshomaru quien acomodaba sus ropas una vez que salio de la habitación de la mujer que había sido suya durante las horas de vigilia, justo cuando el había recapacitado acerca de su abrupta partida, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos que separaban su cuarto del de Kagome, se reprocho a si mismo la falta de cuidado que tuvo, después de todo él aún no era formalmente nada de ella y esperaba que la mujer lo considerara su novio quizás, así que a pocos pasos de la puerta de la única habitación de aquel corredor, en el que se encontraba, se giro y decidió volver, darle tal ves un gran beso y proponerle pasar un día entero en su compañía, pero aquellos embelesados sueños, le duraron solo unos escasos minutos, comprendió al ver al hombre de cabellos plateados, que Kagome jamás fue suya, llego a creer que la certeza que tuvo la noche anterior de que aquella mujer se había entregado pura a sus brazos, no había sido mas que una hermosa ilusión de un adolescente torpe, como se estaba sintiendo, enamorado y atormentado.

Sentía las manos de Kagura sobre su piel, aquellos masajes siempre lograban relajarlo, pero en esta oportunidad no ocurría aquello, soltó el aire como en una especie de suspiro, no podía seguir así, quien diría que aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches y pálida piel se clavaría de aquel modo en su interiorél solo sabía que no podía tenerla, que una vez mas su hermano se había encargado de truncarle un sueño, quizás por ello en este momento se encontraba en esta habitación, después de todo lo que le sobraban a Sesshomaru eran rameras, así que con Kagura no se metería, al menos no se sentía tan solo, la conoció en uno de los últimos viajes que realizo con su padre, el solía frecuentar aquella casa, las damas de compañía eran algo bien visto en su sociedad, de hecho eran mujeres educadas en las artes, para proporcionarles un buen servicio a sus clientes, aunque él bien sabía que esta mujer en particular era algo rebelde, dado que las instancias en las que ellos dos se hallaban, no estaban dentro del servicio que en aquella casa prestaban, pero Kagura siempre fue muy condescendiente con él, de algún modo Inuyasha sabía que ella tenía cierta debilidad en su compañía y aunque jamás habían intimado quizás por que consideraba que el amor era el motor de los demás, en esta ocasión se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Se giro sobre la cama sorprendiendo de alguna manera la forma a la mujer, quien retiro ambas manos del cuerpo de él sosteniéndolas por algunos segundos en el aire, mientras él comenzaba a perder sus manos bajo la bata que la cubría, sus ojos ambarinos, algo perdidos, comenzaban a recorrer parte de la figura femenina, evocando la blanca piel que le había sido entregada sin restricciones, horas antes en la penumbra de una habitación, de alguna manera comenzó a sentirse embriagado por las sensaciones que conservaba en su interior, cerrando sus ojos como entregado a la situación, entonces Kagura comprendió hacia dando se dirigía la situación, las manos de Inuyasha puestas posesivamente sobre sus muslos se lo decían, no era que estuviera enamorada del tipo, pero no se le hacía para nada desagradable ganarse bien ganado el dinero en esta oportunidad, después de todo el siempre le había atraído.

El hombre permanecía con la mirada baja, el cabello caía sobre su espalda, acariciando también sus hombros, permanecía quieto, ya no inspeccionaba a la figura ente él, lo cierto es que se encontraba explorando sus recuerdos, escuchaba junto a su oído los suspiros ahogados y excitantes que le entregaba Kagome, mientras él la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y un visible escalofríos recorrió su espalda, y seguido de ello sintió unos labios húmedos que se posaban estratégicamente junto al lóbulo de sus oreja y entonces abrió los ojos, como separando ambos mundos, el real, del que estaba habitando en sus recuerdos y por entre las hebras desordenadas de sus cabellos cayendo sobre su apesadumbrada mirada, observo los ojos extrañamente rojos de su acompañante y sin decir mas, retrocedió, saliendo de aquel lecho.

-Que sucede?...- pregunto ella cortésmente, sin mucho emoción en su voz.

-Nada Kagura – decía mientras comenzaba a abotonar la camisa que instantes antes descansara sobre un lado de la cama - … es solo que no soy buena compañía ni para mi ahora…- concluyo como entregándose mas una respuesta a si mismo que a la mujer con la que compartía el lugar.

-Ven ac�, podemos arreglar eso…- le dijo la mujer con algo de miel en su voz, intentando convencerlo de quedarse, pero contrario a su deseo, el recorrió los bolsillos de la chaqueta entre sus manos y saco su billetera, dejando una buena cantidad de billetes sobre una mesita de la habitación, no sin antes mirar el dinero con un cierto dejo de lastima, como era posible que él estuviera pagando por compañía?... volteo su mirada y le brindo una sonrisa breve a Kagura para luego salir de ahí comprendiendo que con ello estaba cerrando ese capitulo en particular.

-Lo mas probable es que no te vuelva a ver por hacha Inuyasha – dijo la mujer una vez sola en el cuarto, observando los billetes sobre la mesita.

Se encontraba Sesshomaru aún firmemente enlazado a Rin, sin dejar de acariciar sus labios, reconociéndolos, intentando dejar plasmado en algún lugar de su memoria el sabor de ellos, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su espalda con claras ansias de recorrer un poco mas, sin tener todavía la seguridad de ser aceptado, pero su instinto pudo mas y soltando con delicadeza su boca, se deslizo hasta su oído y le susurro una propuesta que no sabía que respuesta tendría.

-Ven conmigo… a la mansión…- su voz sonaba un tanto dubitativa, de seguro ella entendería en que acabaría una visita hasta su residencia, de algún modo se sentía por primera vez preparado para un no y la respuesta no se dejo esperar.

-No, tu ven conmigo…- le dijo mientras aquella vivaz mirada que de algún modo había estado poblando sus sueños, se fijo en sus ambarinos ojos, sin darle mayor tiempo a negarse, se puso de pie junto a él tomando con soltura su mano y tirando de ella para simplemente llevárselo.

Ni siquiera lo dejo subir al vehículo que lo esperaba, quedando su cofre absolutamente con la boca abierta, al ver como el señor Sesshomaru, cruzaba a la acera contraria para entrar a la estación del tren subterráneo, le pareció todo sencillamente nuevo, no conocía lo que era viajar como una persona común y a Rin no parecía importarle, se sorprendía de si mismo al ver la forma en que ella lo manejaba como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y no le molestaba.

Se encontró de pronto frente a una blanca puerta, la que marcaba la entrada al departamento de la mujer, una vez dentro, considero que el espacio de aquel lugar era bastante reducido en relación a las grandes habitaciones de su mansión, ella le quito con toda confianza la chaqueta y la colgó en un lugar próximo a la puerta, dirigiéndose a la cocina, haciendo alusión a una especie de plato dulce que prepararía para él, la siguió y comenzó a observarla mientras se movía de un lado a otro, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados, recibiendo de parte de ella una que otra sonrisa, no sabía muy bien de que modo, con que facilidad, esta mujer lo había integrado a lo que era su vida diaria, brindándole una pequeña pincelada de lo que era la vida en un hogar, a pesar de que él sabía que ella vivía completamente sola, en este pequeño departamento se respiraba una calidez difícil de explicar, con solo observarla despertaban en él una serie de sensaciones que desconocía, como saber si era amor?... si jamás lo había sentido?...

Se acerco a ella, que permanecía con un floreado delantal y rodeo con sus manos la estrecha cintura, pegando el pecho a su espalda, llenándose del exquisito aroma que desprendía su cabello, Rin cerró los ojos ante el contacto, que hacían surgir las sensaciones contenida, la giro, para que quedara de este modo frente a él, entonces ella elevando un tanto sus manos, evitando tocarlo.

-Mis dedos tienen fruta…- sonrió suavemente con la voz algo débil, Sesshomaru tomo su mano a la altura de la palma, ejerciendo cierta presión con su pulgar justo en el centro de ella y se la acerco en silencio hasta la boca, metiendo dentro de ella uno a uno los dedos, retirando el sabor dulce de la fruta, logrando con ello que Ron contuviera el aliento, sus ojos delataban lo que no se atrevía a exteriorizarél no dejaba de observarla, sintiendo como el aire también le faltaba, agitado y decidido comenzó a aprisionarla contra el mueble que instantes antes ella utilizara.

De pronto sintió como el hombre se apoderaba de su cuello, sin soltar ni su cintura ni su mano, presionando su figura cada vez mas, con lo que experimento la urgente necesidad de corresponderlo, arrancando de los labios del hombre de cabellos plateados un gemido profundo.

Momentos después, lo llevaba en dirección a su habitación, Sesshomaru se encontraba prendido de su boca, como si estuviera carente de voluntad, por primera vez consideraba que el preámbulo era un juego que acariciaba sus sentidos, algo completamente diferente a los encuentros que tenía con las "novias" con las que había estado, la mayoría resultaron ser muy buenas amantes, pero la sensación de bienestar que le brindaba el diminuto cuerpo de Rin, era desconocido.

Hasta ese instante, ella había sido la artífice de la situación, pero algo en Sesshomaru, superior a la pasión lo gobernó, una necesidad infinita de entregarle a la muchacha junto a él lo mejor de si, necesitaba a través de los besos y las caricias, dejarle una suplica de pertenencia, quería ser parte del mundo que sentía que ella conservaba en su interior, acariciaba sus formas con los labios, grabando en su memoria cada centímetro de la blanca piel, mientras sentía como Rin contorsionaba su figura bajo cada roce, hasta que la mujer extendió sus manos y tomo su rostro, perdido en su intimidad y lo miro a aquellos dorados ojos, completamente pérdida en el mar de sensaciones que él creo y le sonrió, indicándole que su súplica, había sido oída y entonces la unión fue completa, entró en ella con la delicadeza con la que se manipula un cristal, convirtiéndola en un instrumento para tocar las melodías mas hermosas o al menos esa era la percepción que Sesshomaru tenía al escuchar en su oído su voz susurrándole, dulces, pero no menos ardientes palabras.

El castaño cabello, se posaba desordenado sobre su pecho desnudo, la tenía firmemente tomada mientras dormía, sabía bien que lo hacía por una deseo de pertenencia que ella le producía, pero también era por el temor a que la mujer fuera a rodar y caer de la pequeña cama de color violeta, aquella pequeña habitación, llena completamente de un sin fin de objetos que él en particular no encontraba nada interesantes, mas parecía el cuarto de una niña pequeña, que el de la mujer impetuosa y exaltada que él había amado momentos antes, pero le resultaba mucho mas acogedora y cómoda, que el lugar que él mismo atizaba para dormir, no podía negar que su enorme cama le había brindado noche en extremo apasionadas, pero la sensación de complemento que tenía en este instante al tener a Rin así dormida entre sus brazos, era nueva para él, tenía miedo de moverse de la posición en al que estaba, pues tal ves, la despertaría y con aquello él también, todo había sido perfecto, exceptuando al enorme perro de felpa que lo había observado constantemente durante toda la noche.

Sesshomaru poso sus labios con delicadeza sobre la frente de Rin y esta se movió exaltándolo un poco, solo para aferrarse con mayor fuerza al cuerpo del hombre que amaba y que la había llevado despierta a recorrer el mayor de sus sueñosél la observo, un sin fin de dudas se gestaban en su interior, pero estaba dispuesto a recorrer el camino mas escabroso con tal de que la sensación de plenitud que tenía en su interior ahora perdurara en el tiempo.

Se encontraba otra vez, parado bajo el balcón de la habitación de aquella mujer, es que acaso jamás dejaría de rondarla?... maldición se decía no estaba bien esto, su corazón roto en mil pedazos por ella y sin embargoél de pie ahí anhelando quizás solo verla bajo la luz de aquella noche, suspiro bajando la mirada, lo mas probable es que Kagome no se encontrara, aun era temprano y la luz de su habitación estaba extinguida, camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y entro a la mansión que hoy le parecía mas enorme que de costumbre, fue recibido por el anciano Myoga, quien inmediatamente noto el desazón en el rostro del joven, llevaba tantos años al servicio de esta familia que reconocía sin mas preámbulo cuando algo aquejaba a Inuyasha, siendo lo suficientemente observador, para saber cual era la causa de su pesar.

-Cenara?...- le consulto, mientras que el joven de cabellos oscuros que había entrado en completo silencio dando como único saludo una sonrisa lacónica, se dejo caer en el gran sillón de la sala.

- Hay alguien mas en casa? – pregunto, quizás de algún modo buscando saber si eran ciertas sus sospechas, probablemente Kagome habría salido en compañía de su hermano.

-No Señor, solo usted – respondió Myoga sabiendo que sus palabras no serían del agrado del hombre, notando como este cerraba en un puño con fuerza su mano, pero entonces recordó algo y se apresuro a comunicárselo – a si, se encuentra la señorita Sango.

-Quiero estar solo Myoga – dijo tajante, cortando cualquier insistencia que el anciano pudiera hacerle de obtener compañía.

-Que mal educado eres Inuyasha – se escucho una suave voz femenina tras de él – y yo que me quede esperando a ver su regresabas pronto, hace mucho que no te veo – continuo

-Lo siento Sango, no soy buena compañía para nadie hoy – dijo ya en un tono mas afable, sin mirar a los ojos a Sango, quien se sentaba en el sillón junto a él.

El dialogo comenzó a fluir, lo cierto es que mas por parte de Sango que de Inuyashaél solo respondía como por cortesía con cortas frases y sonidos, pero la mujer frente a él, sin darse por vencida continuaba con sus historias, claro que no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, cuando ella llego a la parte en la que le contó que estaba saliendo con Miroku, solo entonces Inuyasha pareció salir de su letargo y prestar completa atención, lo cierto es que se habría atrevido a apostar que aquel amigo suyo, tan mujeriego y empalagoso, jamás lograría que Sango lo aceptara.

-Veo que no traes la pulsera que te dio tu madre – consulto con algo de curiosidad, sabía bien el significado emocional que tenía, para Inuyasha aquel objeto, no se desprendía de ella en ningún minuto.

El observo su muñeca sin darle a la muchacha ninguna respuesta, recordando que se la había quitado durante la noche anterior luego de que esta se enganchara un par de veces en el cabello de Kagome, un suspiro resignado se le escapo y entonces su amiga comento algo mas.

-A si, me encontré cuando llegue con esa chica que vive aquí ahora- comento Sango demasiado pendiente de la reacción que tendría el joven al oír hablar de Kagome, sin equivocarse en lo respuesta que esperaba, pues él intentando contener un tanto su inquietud, le dio una mirada interrogante, pero tímida, sin atreverse a preguntar nada – fue poco antes que llegaras – continuo para seguir con una pausa, como esperando obligarlo a decir algo que la hiciera continuar.

Sango ya conocía del interés de Inuyasha por la muchacha que habitaba junto a los dos hermanos esta enorme residencia, ya que Miroku en algunas de las tardes que habían compartido, se había encargado de informarla acerca de la situación del amigo que tenían en común, ella por su parte había cruzado un par de amigables palabras con Kagome, teniendo de ella una impresión bastante positiva, pero aquel instinto que poseía le hablaba de algo oculto en la mirada de la joven.

Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba impaciente ya por que la pausa que había hecho Sango en su corto relato, ya se terminara, se moría por saber si la mujer que venía quitándole el sueño había salido sola o como el pensaba, acompañada de Sesshomaru, comenzaba a impacientarse y la muestra física de ello era el continuo golpeteo de sus dedos contra el brazo del sillón, mirando de tanto en tanto a Sango, quien finalmente se puso de pie dispuesta a despedirse, fue entonces cuando él ya no lo soporto mas y se puso de pie junto a ella.

-Iba sola?...- consulto, con voz segura, la verdad que mas daba si Sango se burlaba de él, necesitaba saberlo.

-Creo que si, a no ser de que llevara a alguien oculto en su maleta – contesto divertida la mujer.

-Maleta?...- interrogo, acaso ella se iba?

-Si maleta, me dijo algo de visitar a un buen amigo – continuo ahora si dándole la mayor información posible a su amigo, el que se volteo comprendiendo que lo mas probable es que ella iría con ese tal Kouga.

-Bueno pero no parte hasta mañana – continuo ya para terminar, recogiendo el pequeño bolso que permanecía sobre una mesita de la sala - … debía ir a alimentar a su gato…- concluyo ya desde el umbral de la puerta, de la habitación, sabiendo que le había entregado la suficiente información a Inuyasha, para que este hiciera algo por mejorar aquella cara de funeral que llevaba.

Se encontraba sola en la penumbra de su habitación, Buyo continuaba acariciando con su cola sus piernas, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que ella llego, la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza había cuidado bien de él, pero de todos modos el animalito necesitaba de los arrumacos de su ama, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos para dejarlo sobre su falda, el gatito no tardo mucho en acomodarse para dormir un poco en aquel apacible lugar, mientras Kagome que permanecía sentado al borde de la cama observaba el único lugar de aquel cuarto que tenía algo de calidez para ella, un mueble algo viejo, del que sacaba solo cuando estaba en el departamento, la fotografía de su padre, el saquito de tela que contenía y el fragmento de la Shikkon, sus tesoros, solo que ahora un nuevo objeto acompañaba a los demás, una pulsera con una placa que llevaba grabado un nombre hermosamente escrito, "Inuyasha".

La mañana estaba bastante agradable, así que decidió partir temprano, llevaba un bolso algo liviano, no pensaba quedarse demasiados días, sabía bien que Sesshomaru ya tenía antecedentes suficientes para dar un nuevo golpe, Naraku y Kikyo ya estaban trabajando en ello, desde el día anterior, debía reconocer que eran bastante eficientes y no podía perderse la oportunidad de participar nuevamente en la recuperación de otra parte de la joya que movía tantos intereses.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro y una vez en el umbral de la puerta, se agacho para darle una ultima caricia a su mascota, quien la recibió recorriendo toda su espina bajo la calida mano, luego de ello se puso de pie y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando una vez mas aquel frío lugar.

Salio a la calle disputes a tomar un taxi, para dirigirse a la estación de buses, el viaje era relativamente largo le tomaría de hecho mas que solo un par de horas, extendió su mano al ver un vehículo acercarse, pero este paso sin detenerse y vio que ya llevaba pasajeros, se volteo para seguir caminando hasta la intersección en la que le resultaría mas fácil encontrar en que trasladarse, pero una voz tras de ella logro detenerla.

-Si quieres te llevo?...- consulto la voz, algo seca , pero para nada agresiva, lo reconoció de inmediato, de hecho su voz como un susurro en su oído viajaba con ella a donde quiera que iba, era algo que la mantenía inquieta, se volteo para quedar frente a los dorados ojos que tanta calma le brindaban, solo que noto que su rostro estaba algo duro y serio, muy similar a la primera vez que hablaron en el despacho de Sesshomaru.

-Voy fuera de la ciudad – contesto, con toda naturalidad, sabía bien que la ultima vez que se vieron no se habían despedido en el mejor de los términos y lo cierto es que no le extrañaba nada el tono que él estaba utilizando – dudo que me lleves…- concluyo quizás esperando como respuesta un "tienes razón", o algo parecido.

-No es problema, te llevo- dijo volteándose en dirección al vehículo que estaba estacionado solo a algunos pasos de ahí, Kagome se quedo de pie sin moverse observándolo algo incrédula, diablos ahora si esto terminaría siendo un caos, pensó, después de todo él se había marchado molesto debido a Kouga y ahora ella se dirigía a la villa en la que vivía.

Mientras tanto en un departamento, bastante cercano al lugar en el que Inuyasha había sido atacado la noche de la exposición, se encontraba una mujer de negros y lisos cabellos, acomodando ya su falda, casi lista para irse del lugar, luego de pagar por adelantado el trabajo que la ayudaría a conseguir lo que deseaba, Naraku aún permanecía entre las sabanas, la observo en todo momento, su expresión era fría y carente de emoción, demasiado similar a la de ella que en ese minuto se miraba en el espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación, tomando su cabello en la forma que solía llevarlo siempre, miro a través del cristal como el hombre con el que había pasado la noche la miraba.

-Deja de mirarme así, me molesta – dijo

-Anoche no te molestaba que te mirara Kikyo? – desafió a la mujer con su comentario, quien mostró un leve hilo de ira en sus ojos al observarlo directo a los de él.

-Anoche solo fueron negocios y creo que te pague de sobra, ahora preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo.

Una carcajada llena de burla se apodero del cuarto, Kikyo sintió como un escalofríos recorría su espalda, de alguna manera la forma en que aquel hombre reía, la llenaba de temor y por un momento la hizo dudar en si no había sido un error recurrir a si ayuda.

-Dudo que pueda reembolsarte tu paga si no cumplo – dijo rompiendo en otra carcajada tan intimidante como la anterior.

No hubieron palabras durante todo el recorrido que hicieron, siendo el sonido del radio del automóvil lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que Kagome le dio la última indicación a Inuyasha, antes de llegar a la propiedad de la familia de Kouga, la joven sabía bien que no seria nada fácil la situación y la actitud de Inuyasha no la ayudaría mucho, se bajaron del vehículo dejándolo estacionado en una especie de jardín delantero, una vez que entraron en el umbral de aquella construcción, un dojo para ser mas exactos, cambiaron completamente de época, se quitaron los zapatos como era tradición y al poco avanzar por los pasillos de madera perfectamente limpios y brillantes, se encontraron con una amable anciana que por la sonrisa que le brindo a Kagome, se notaba que la conocía.

-Buenos días señora Kaede…- fue lo que dijo la muchacha, tomando entre sus manos las de la mujer que vestía un atuendo feudal, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Mi querida niña, que bien que hallas venido – respondió la señora el saludo y dirigió su mirada hacía Inuyasha saludándolo igualmente con una sonrisa y una reverencia suave con su cabeza, a lo que el joven contesto sin problemas, de hecho estaba bastante familiarizado con este estilo de vida.

Aunque fueron muy bien recibidos e Inuyasha a pesar de sentirse tan extraño luego de la situación de Kagome y su hermano, se dejo guiar en silencio por los extensos pasillos del lugar, todo parecía en calma, pasaron por fuera de una de las habitaciones en las que se estaba practicando meditación, era mas bien un templo, había muchos en esta lugar en los que se estaban practicando diversas disciplinas antiquísimas, cuando finalmente llegaron casi al final del lugar, pasando por varios jardines increíblemente hermosos, de hecho parecía que aquí vivían muchas personas, era una especie de comunidad, se encontraron con los sonidos inconfundibles de una practica de artes marciales.

Kagome se quedo de pie frente a la entrada junto a Kaede e Inuyasha a un lado, se apoyo en uno de los maderos que sostenían la construcción con los brazos cruzados y una actitud de completo desinterés, cuando vio salir del lugar a un hombre de cabellos oscuros tomados en una coleta alta, fornido y tan alto como él, sus ojos azules se fijaron en las pupilas brillantes de la mujer que notoriamente era el objeto de su afecto, Kagome le hizo una reverencia al verlo y esta la respondió, al parecer mas allá de las miraditas no habría problema, pero su punto de vista se modifico completamente cuando vio como en un acto espontáneo, la joven paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y le dio un gran abrazo, que en cuestión de segundos fue respondido.

-Kouga que alegría verte – dijo Kagome con clara sinceridad, mientras lo apretaba en una abrazo cariñoso.

Inuyasha solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos, mientras sentía como la sangre corría espesa por sus venas, este era el famoso Kouga y ella lo abrazaba de ese modo, comprendió entonces aquel tono suave y dulce que uso cuando contesto el teléfono, es que acaso él era tan importante?... no tardo mucho mas en descruzar sus brazos e intentar retirarse del lugar, cuando fue detenido por la mano de Kagome que de algún modo se había enlazado perfectamente entre sus dedos, claro que su otra mano permanecía tomada de la de ese sujeto que tanto como él parecía querer desafiarlo en alguna especie de combate.

-Kouga él es Inuyasha – los presento y ellos solo se limitaron a hacer la reverencia de cortesía, Kouga por su parte sabía muy bien quien era Inuyashaél había ayudado muchísimo a Kagome mientras esta se preparaba para entrar en la vida de los Taisho, pero algo en la luz que destellaron los ojos de la mujer al decir aquel nombre no le había gustado, la conocía demasiado bien y algo estaba definitivamente mal.

El silencio que se produjo al cruzar las miradas de los dos hombres simplemente logro helar de pies a cabeza a ambas mujeres, por lo que Kaede decidió romper aquella incomodidad invitando a Kagome y por supuesto a su acompañante a la celebración del festival de primavera que se efectuaría aquella noche.

-Oh, es verdad lo había olvidado completamente – exclamó la muchacha sorprendida por su falta de cuidado, de hecho ni siquiera traía el atuendo adecuado - … se lo agradezco señora Kaede, pero no traigo nada adecuado y además no se si Inuyasha podrá…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por una voz, varonil y serena.

-Estaré encantado de participar – concluyo Inuyasha, haciendo como era costumbre una reverencia.

-No se diga mas, tenemos una lugar en el que podrán escoger vestimentas, recuerda que recibimos muchas visitas y en ocasiones necesitamos tener algo extra – dijo la anciana caminando por los pasillos siendo seguida por los recién llegados.

Horas mas tarde se estaba acomodando las vestimentas, el Kimono se le hacía lago difícil, por lo que necesitaba de la ayuda de algunas de las señoras de la villa, pero sus pensamientos estaban mas allá de los campos de arroz que se divisaban a través de la puerta de su habitación, ella había literalmente escapado hasta aquí buscando aclarar sus sentimientos, lo que le estaba atando las manos para seguir con su idea de vengar la muerte de su padre, pero que difícil le resultaría si tenía aquí a Inuyasha, pero de algún modo aquello la ilusionaba, esta celebración en particular era su favorita y se sentía hoy especialmente feliz, salio de la habitación vestida con un hermoso Kimono de color marfil con bordados tenuemente mas oscuros, su cabello tomado un poco menos elaborado que los peinados originales del Japón de la época, pero igualmente armónico, tras de ella salieron las mujeres que amablemente la habían ayudado con sus ropas y antes de dirigirse al jardín principal que se divisaba a la distancia producto de las cientos de luces que de seguro iluminaban el lugar, lleno sus pulmones con el limpio aire de la noche y se dispuso a olvidar, al menos por unas horas lo que aprisionaba de modo tan cruel su corazón, el asesinato de Souta Higurashi.

Continuara…


	10. La noche en que te amé

Debo decir, una vez más, que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… pero quienes me conocen ya saben lo que opino de eso, sobre todo después de este capitulo… , bueno finalmente son de la Sra. Rumiko Takahashi.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic, contiene escenas de lemon al estilo Anyara, conciso, pero lindo, waffie, como dicen algunos.

Capitulo XI

**La noche en que te amé**

Camino por entre los jardines, eran muchísimos, este lugar en particular, era su favorito desde la infancia, tiempo en el que compartió con Kouga, un gran amigo, aunque su padre siempre bromeaba con que terminarían casándose y haciéndolo abuelo, ante este recuerdo un suspiro triste se escapo de entre sus labios, definitivamente jamás podría olvidar que el único compañero real que tenía ya no estaba junto a ella, dejándole un vacío demasiado profundo como para borrarlo de la memoria.

Al llegar al umbral de lo que era la entrada al jardín mas grande que aquella villa y como había previsto el lugar estaba muy iluminado, decorado con ovaladas lámparas de papel, y una especie de escenario muy rústico ubicado en el centro del lugar en el que se llevaba a cabo una cómica representación, de un simple día en el Japón de hace varios siglos, alrededor asientos que reunían a quienes deseaban disfrutar de ella, el resto de las personas circulaban por entre el jardín compartiendo, aunque la mayor parte de los presentes se divertían con la obra.

Kagome entro se veía muy hermosa con las vestimentas que había escogido, se descubrió buscando entre los presentes a alguien en particular, no sabía muy bien como vendría vestido, probablemente como lo hacía Kouga, tampoco tenía claro de que modo tratarlo, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la situación de ellos en este momento, tal vez para él simplemente había sido una noche mas, dado que luego de salir de su habitación no volvió a buscarla, si no hasta esta mañana, suspiro una vez mas,… maldición aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre… pero de pronto diviso a algunos pasos de ella, el largo cabello oscuro e Inuyasha y no tuvo duda, brillaba sedoso, como recordaba que era, aun podía percibir entre sus dedos la suavidad de las hebras mientras se enredaban en ellos, sus rojas vestimentas que se ajustaban a su cintura varonil, lograban de hecho estremecerla, intento acercarse a él, cuando el hombre se giro, dejando al descubierto a su acompañante, una muchacha de mirada esmeralda, con sus cabellos rojizos recogidos en un moño al igual que el resto de las asistentes, su Kimono de un tono verde, que al igual que sus ojos contrastaban con el tono de su cabello, el semblante de Kagome, que en el momento en que diviso a Inuyasha se había llenado de luz, de pronto se apago, la mujer que acompañaba a hombre que con sus ojos dorados registraba el lugar, como buscando algo que aún no encontraba, lo traía firmemente tomado del brazo, como si de su pareja se tratase, una ola de visible molestia comenzó a recorrerla, cuando sintió como esta tomada con delicadeza por los hombros.

-Kouga…- susurro al ver al hombre que la distrajo

-Caminemos – le dijo el joven ofreciéndole su brazo, acto al que ella respondió ya mas tranquila, Kouga siempre había sido muy dulce y era una de las razones por las que lo quería tanta.

Inuyasha halló lo que buscaba en el mismo instante en que Kagome se alejaba tomada del brazo de ese tal Kouga, sabía perfectamente que él estaba interesado en la muchacha, lo pudo percibir a la perfección en el momento en que la vio llegar, la expresión en el rostro del sensei de artes marciales lo había delatado, la amaba, podía sentirlo y sentía que le hervía la sangre por las venas al verla tan felizmente alejarse junto a él.

-Cual es tu nombre – preguntaba con ahínco su acompañante, intentando llamar su atención.

-Inuyasha…- respondió esta aún algo perdido observando a la distancia a la pareja

-Bueno yo soy Ayame…- dijo esta intentando quizás entablar algún tipo de conversación, sin resultado satisfactorio, ciertamente Inuyasha solía ser bastante gentil con las mujeres, pero en este momento lo único real que se gestaba en su mente, era que Kagome iba demasiado tomada del brazo de Kouga.

Su acompañante no iba nada contenta tampoco, al ver llegar a Kagome, sabía bien que sus deseos de compartir esta noche en particular con Kouga se había esfumado, pues llevaba ya bastante tiempo en la villa y sabía bien de la existencia de Kagome, no podía culparla, de hecho ella era inocente en esta, su historia particular, después de todo, Ayame sabía de los sentimientos de Kouga, pero decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, tal vez al estar junto a este hombre el su maestro de artes marciales lograría verla.

Ambos jóvenes fueron alertados por un potente sonido de Gong, que se escucho a un costado del improvisado escenario de madera, escuchando a continuación una voz que les anunciaba la siguiente presentación, se trataba de un baile que se llevaba a cabo durante las bodas, era una mas de las tradiciones milenarias que en este lugar en particular se esmeraban en conservar, claro que lo que en este momento verían no era mas que una actuación.

De pronto comenzaron a alinearse varias chicas, las que estaban solteras en la celebración, al menos así lo decía la tradición, entre las que estaban incluidas Kagome y Ayame, solo en ese momento Inuyasha noto que la muchacha que lo acompañaba insistentemente, se había apartado de él, comenzó a sonar una melodía preciosa a la cual respondieron las mujeres con movimientos delicados y acompasados, jamás pensó que Kagome supiera de este tipo de costumbresél las conocía por su madre, en la villa en la que creció había, mucho de lo que veía aquí… simplemente esta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.

Se fue acercando cada vez mas a la tarima que les servía de escenario, con la manos metidas en las mangas del haori de color rojo que escogió, para lograr una mejor vista de la joven, comenzó a recorrerla con sus dorados ojos y ella lo noto, se sentía algo perturbada al ser observada de ese modo, pero intento concentrarse en el baile lo mas posible, así Inuyasha lograría ver algo que a ella la enorgullecía, doctrinas aprendidas de su padre.

Luego de unos minutos de danza, en la que el joven quien era observado muy de cerca, por quien parecía el guardián en la tierra de la muchacha que llenaba en este momento sus sentidos, Kouga, Inuyasha tuvo el tiempo suficiente para admirar lo hermosa que se veía con aquella indumentaria, destacaba su elegante color marfil, entre los alegres verdes, rosas, azules y violetas que se deslizaban al igual que ella con muchísima gracia, esperando el momento en que según la antigua usanza, las doncellas comprometidas debían tomas de la mano a sus prometidos y danzarles con finura y delicadeza, anunciando de este modo la futura unión, bajo las circunstancias y dado que esto no era mas que una representación, todo era meramente un espectáculo, pero que de algún modo tenía cierto valor para las parejas que en ocasiones si terminaban juntándose.

La brisa de la noche era cálida, el cielo estaba cubierto con algunas nubes, la luna creciente se vislumbraba majestuosa por entre ellas, algún anciano auguro lluvia, quizás por el tibio aire, pero lo cierto era que Inuyasha solo tenía conciencia para observarla a ella, la mujer que le parecía inalcanzable, simplemente existían muchas barreras entre ellos, primero pensó que era Sesshomaru, ahora Kouga… su cabeza trabajaba demasiado en esta momento… no quería pensar en nada, solo contemplarla, pero de pronto el sonido de un campanilleo que se incorporo a la ya tradicional música, le indico que ellas debían bajar suavemente la escalerilla que contaba solo con un par de escalones, un par de muchachas comenzaron, escogiendo entre los presentes a algunos jóvenes, que reían nerviosamente, se notaba que al menos en esas parejas había cierta complicidad, cuando de pronto sintió como unos calidos y delgados dedos se enlazaban con total facilidad entre los suyos, para luego tirar con suavidad indicándole que avanzara.

-Kago…me…- logro musitar muy bajito, no se esperaba que ella lo escogiera a él, tal vez a Kouga, …quien al ver como la muchacha llevaba a Inuyasha firmemente tomado de la mano, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, claro que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para la molestia, ya que inesperadamente, una joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba de pie frente a él solicitándole que la acompañara, se escucho una calida ovación por parte de los demás habitantes de la villa, después de todo Kouga era una especie de señor en aquel lugar y todos aprobaban a Ayame, para ser la elegida por el corazón de él.

La danza dio comienzo, siendo cada varón escogido el centro de atención de su dama, haciendo en cada cuarto de vuelta que daban, una hermosa reverencia, la que debía de ser devuelta con una, un poco mas serena por parte del aludido, Inuyasha se sentía embriagado con el exquisito perfume que emanaba de la mujer que no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos marrones, expresivos y misteriosos, invitándolo a indagar en su alma… la representación terminaba con la doncella en frente de su señor, haciendo una reverencia que le impedía mirarlo al rostro, en ese momento la audiencia rompió en un aplauso gratificante, pues Kagome levanto la mirada ya concluyendo y le brindo a Inuyasha la sonrisa mas sincera y hermosa que él recordara que alguien le hubiera obsequiado, enlazo sus dedos y agradeció al igual que las demás jóvenes y sus acompañantes.

Cuando aún tomados de la mano iban bajando por la pequeña escalera del escenario, Kouga se acerco a su amiga, para dirigirle unas palabras que dejaron a Inuyasha sin Kagome, la que pidiéndole amablemente que la esperara, se fue en compañía del joven de coleta y ojos azul cielo, aludiendo una conversación pendiente.

-o

Sesshomaru se tomaba una copa, sentado en la penumbra de su despacho, durante la tarde había mantenido una sería conversación con Kikyo, en la que le había solicitado que lo mejor para los dos, dado el distanciamiento que habían tomado, sería que ella dejara la mansión, lo cierto es que la mujer no pareció molestarse de algún modo ya sabía que aquello debía suceder, solo le disgustaba la idea de dejar el lugar, pues ahora no tendría manera de permanecer cerca de Inuyasha, así que se las arreglo para poner sus condiciones, como si se tratara de una especie de divorcio, así que le sugirió que no prescindiera de sus servicios como asistente, pues consideraba que hasta el momento él podía darse por satisfecho, de hecho el hombre de cabellos plateados, no tenía planeado alejarla de su trabajo, después de todo ella funcionaba bien.

Así fue como Kikyo salio de la vida sentimental de Sesshomaru, dejandolo completamente libre para experimentar lo que estaba viviendo con Rin, romper el lazo que tenía con la ultima mujer que vivió en la mansión, le significaba de algún modo cortar con la vida que había llevado, entregándose a una que de hecho no conocía, pero sentía que después de las horas que compartió con esa extraña mujer, en una habitación tapizada de violeta y que albergaba a un sin fin de animalitos de felpa, valía la pena.

-o

Los pocos minutos que llevaba Kagome en alguno de los demás jardines del lugar, le parecían a Inuyasha una eternidad, sabía que no estaba bien que se exaltara, ella definitivamente no era suya, lo comprobaba al notar la facilidad con que se le escabullía, …pero no podía dejarla,… así que no dudo demasiado en seguir los pasos que dejaran, camino en silencio y con ambas manos entre las mangas de sus ropas, saliendo del jardín principal, en el que se encontraban la mayoría de los asistentes para escuchar luego de alejarse unas voces que parecían discutir algo importante, primeramente, pensó solo pasar, para no interrumpir a quienes estaban en aquel jardín tan oculto, pero antes de cruzar frente a esa especie de entrada, escucho un timbre de voz, demasiado familiar, lo que logro en forma instantánea que se ocultara entre los arbustos, escuchando sigiloso, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-…Kouga, sabes bien que si me involucre con los Taisho, fue con un solo objetivo – decía la mujer con una irritación que él desconocía, aquellas palabras lograron que intensificara aún mas sus deseos de continuar escuchando, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos

-Si, desde un principio no he estado de acuerdo con ello, pero te he apoyado – respondió el hombre que la acompañaba con algo de pesadumbre- se que la muerte de Souta a sido muy dolorosa para ti…

-Y te lo agradezco, desde que mi padre murió haz sido mi única familia…

-Pero que hay de él- continuo Kouga con visible enfado en el tono de su voz.

-El?...- interrogo quizás para parecer desentendida, aunque sabía muy bien a quien se refería

-Siél – enfatizo su acompañante-…Inuyasha Taisho…- al escuchar su nombre el joven oculto entre los arbustos, se quedo expectante, esperando la respuesta que saldría de los labios de la mujer por la que en este momento dejaría todo.

-El…- titubeo- … bueno, Inuyasha… no debe interferir,… no puedo dejar que interfiera en el plan original…- respondió infiriéndole decisión a la ultima frase, intentando quizás convencerse a si misma

Inuyasha no podía entender a cabalidad de lo que se trataba todo esto, se sentía incapaz de emitir un juicio, acaso Kagome estaba intentando algo en contra de él y su hermano?... no había duda, sabía que muchísimas personas intentaban incluso derrumbarlos en el mundo de los negocios, pero Kagome?... sabía que su agudo oído no lo engañaba, las palabras salidas de la boca de la mujer habían sido enfáticas, no había duda, el odio en ella, en la forma en que había nombrado a su estirpe, era simplemente desconcertante…

-Te conozco demasiado Kagome Higurashi…- continuo Kouga - … he observado como lo miras… y aquello no es parte del plan…

Ella se quedo por un segundo sorprendida de lo que su amigo acababa de decirle tanto como Inuyasha al descubrir que Kagome era a hija de Souta Higurashi, pero que tenía que ver su familia con el ultimo guardián de la Perla de Shikkon?... mientras ella buscaba una respuesta en su mente para contrarrestar lo cierto que le resultaba lo que estaba diciendo Kouga y sintió la conocida voz de una anciana.

-Señor Kouga, lo necesitan para dar paso a la ultima parte de la celebración – dijo sonriéndole a ambos jóvenes, Kaede conocía muy bien la historia de la muchacha que tenía en frente y de la relación que ambos mantenían, por lo que encontrarlos enfrentándose en una discusión como esta no le pareció nada extraño.

Kouga se dispuso a partir, invitando a Kagome a seguirlo, pero ella declino la invitación amablemente, expresando su deseo de permanecer sola, lo que no sabía era que oculto a solo pasos de ella se encontraba un corazón confundido, tanto como el suyo, habían llegado por caminos distintos, pero convergían en el mismo sentimiento de amor…

Se quedó ahí contemplando la pequeña laguna que era el centro de aquel jardín, en la cual flotaban unas florecidas y radiantes flores de loto, el aire continuaba tibio, probablemente llovería como había predicho aquel anciano, respiro profundamente aún buscando en su interior una respuesta para la última frase que le arrojo Kouga, se lleno los pulmones con aquel aire limpio, que de seguro tardaría mucho en volver a sentir, observo un poco a su alrededor, algunas habitaciones que se encontraban a cierta distancia, que por cierto eran las que le habían sido destinadas para aquella noche y pensó en que posiblemente sería feliz de vivir el resto de su vida en un lugar así de apacible, pero entonces, salió bruscamente de sus sueños efímeros, al sentir tras de ella un pausado caminar, se giro y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, unos dorados ojos que la observaban con un dejo visible de tristeza.

-No debo interferir en el plan original? – consulto, dándole a entender que había oído gran parte de la conversación, a lo que Kagome respondió demasiado sorprendida, en cuanto escucho aquella frase emitida por Inuyasha, no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos hasta la boca, indicando el desconcierto -…cual es ese plan?...

-Maldición Inuyasha,… que querías que hiciera, ustedes son los culpables del dolor enorme que llevo aquí en mi alma cada día desde que murió mi padre – su expresión había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, primero fue asombro, luego fue furia y termino en una de inmenso pesar, llenando sus ojos de lagrimas que no deseaba que cayeran, sin darle al joven una respuesta clara a su pregunta, mas bien estaba tratando de justificarse a si misma por lo que su conciencia le dictaba que no era correcto.

-Yo no mate a tu padre – dijo con completa seguridad, sereno pero dolido

-No?...- dijo mordaz- …Si!...- aseguro – tú padre lo asesino, yo lo oí,…tu y tu maldita estirpe lo hicieron, – le gritaba cada vez mas enfrentándolo con sus palabras, intentando golpear su pecho con los puños que llevaba cerrados desde hacia unos momentos, liberándose quizás de una verdad que deseaba gritarle desde hacía mucho ya-… me causaron este enorme dolor en el pecho…- continuo ya un poco mas calmada apoyando su frente en el pecho del hombre que ahora no sabía si sacársela de en frente o estrecharla en un abrazo- … un dolor que solo tus brazos han aplacado…

Una vez dicho aquello, oprimió la tela del haori rojo entre sus manos, ocultando su rostro aún mas en el pecho del joven, que esta vez no dudo en encerrarla entre sus brazos, le dolía cada palabra dicha por ella, pero no era lo que significaban, le dolía su dolor, el sentir el sufrimiento que aun no comprendía muy bien como era que su familia le había ocasionado, la lluvia finalmente comenzó a caer, logrando con suaves gotas al principio, que las personas que aun permanecían en el jardín principal, se disiparan rápidamente, pero ellos continuaban así, abrazados, de algún modo protegiéndose el uno del otro, Kagome quito sus manos de la prenda que aferraba y las llevo hasta el rostro del joven, cercándolo entre ellasél la observo algo confuso, pero el entendimiento le llego de inmediato, la mujer se paro en la punta de sus pies mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con las que caían del cielo y cerrando sus ojos lo beso, con unas ansias increíbles, como deseando decirle algo que no podía explicar de otro modo, esperando que él pudiera sentir lo que ellaél la aprisionó un poco mas, logrando que las ropas de la joven se recogieran un tanto en la espalda, en el lugar en el que Inuyasha ejercía la presión elevándola aun mas del piso, la caricia que se entregaban con sus labios, se volvía extrañamente amarga, quizás producto de las lagrimas lo que lograba que el joven intentara con mas ahínco ahondar el beso, tal vez de este modo el nudo que ambos llevaban en sus gargantas desaparecería, la lluvia se hizo mas copiosa, empapando con rapidez las ropas de ambos, la tela comenzaba a hacerse mas pesada, el cabello de Kagome, que había sido prolijamente tomado, comenzaba a soltarse y caía húmedo por su espalda, entonces el beso se rompió y la mujer busco nuevamente refugio entre las ropas mojadas de Inuyasha, quien la aprisionó con fuerza y con angustia, sabía bien que la muchacha no buscaba nada bueno, el motivo por el que había entrado en su vida, era la venganza… que sarcástico… y le había resultado, pues en su alma no había lugar para nada mas que amarla, a pesar de saber a lo que venía, sentía una enorme necesidad de protegerla, tal vez hasta de si misma, mientras sentía como ella apretaba sus ropas entre sus manos, sin decir palabra, no habían palabras que pudieran decir ni en la mas mínima forma todo lo que habitaba en el interior de cada uno, esperando quizás que la lluvia limpiara todo el dolor que llevaban.

Inuyasha la elevo en sus brazos, no podían seguir bajo el agua, esta parecía que no cesaría, al menos durante la noche, Kagome como única respuesta, se aferro a su cuello y tal como la noche del robo, hundió su rostro en el cabello ahora mojado de él, respirando de forma agitada, continuaba sollozando en silencio, lo comprobó al oír los pequeños suspiros que daba, estaba tan indefensa ahí en sus brazos, con un sufrimiento en su interior que el joven lograba percibir no sabía como, pero su tristeza le calaba a él en los huesos, camino sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, el lugar ya estaba desierto, todo el mundo había corrido a sus hogares cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Descorrió con facilidad la puerta, ingresando a un simple lugar de descanso, sin muchos objetos, adosada a la pared, otra puerta que le indicaba que ahí encontraría algunas mantas, un futón para dormir casi al centro del lugar, una pequeña mesita a un costado de este, con una jarro con agua y un tazón, ambos de porcelana y una vela sobre un objeto de metal que se utilizaba antiguamente para iluminar, lo encendió, lo que le entrego una tenue luz anaranjada y danzante al lugar, ella se había dejado caer de rodillas en el sitio en el que Inuyasha la deposito, destilando el agua desde su pelo y sus ropasél no era la excepción, pero al menos comprendía que esa situación debía cambiar, por lo que comenzó quitándose la parte de arriba de su haori, pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza a gachas evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, el hombre retiro algunas mantas de lo que parecía un armario y las dejo en el piso junto a ella.

-Ven debes quitarte la ropa mojada…- le dijo, mientras la tomaba por los brazos obligándola a ponerse de pie, en ese momento ella lo observo, sus ojos estaban aun cubiertos por las silenciosas lagrimas que no había podido dejar de derramar, la dorada mirada de Inuyasha se entristeció mas aún, estaba seguro que no podía ni siquiera imaginar el dolor que Kagome llevaba en su alma, sabía en realidad tan poco de ella y sin embargo se le había clavado en el corazón sin remedio.

Esta vezél fue quien apresó el blanco rostro de la mujer, entre sus manos, con delicadeza y con sus labios fue recogiendo de sus mejillas las lagrimas, ella cerró sus ojos, recibiendo aquella caricia como si se tratara del alimento para vivir, puso sus manos sobre las de Inuyasha que permanecían sosteniendo su semblante, dejándose amar, abriendo su sentidos a amarlo también… inevitablemente la recolección de las gotas que caían por los ojos de Kagome, lo llevaron a la comisura de sus labios, tomándolos suavemente, cercándolos con los suyos, al sentir como ella le correspondía profundizo la caricia, liberando sus deseos de amarla, poseía tanto en su vida… era considerado en el mundo empresarial como uno de los mas capacitados, con una impresionante visión para emprender nuevos negocios, bienes materiales a destajo, inclusive en mas de alguna "revista del corazón", había liderado el ranking, del mas "sexi", por supuesto que con clara competencia por parte de su hermano… pero de que le servia todo aquello, si sentía que no tenía armas para mitigar el dolor en el alma de la mujer que amaba… bajo sus brazos, deshaciendo el beso, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, desanudando con cuidado el lienzo que era la base del sustento de aquel kimono que llevaba Kagome como vestimenta, mientras ella con sus helados dedos, producto de la lluvia, rozaba con suavidad el contorno del rostro de su amado,… que irónica le resultaba la vida… el hijo del hombre que la destruyo, estaba ahí frente a ella intentando reconstruir su corazón…

Una vez que el ancho cinturón fue liberado, Inuyasha lo retiro dejándolo a un costado, junto con la parte superior de su haori, lo que permitió que la bata de la indumentaria de Kagome se liberara, abriéndose suavemente permitiendo notar la pálida piel, metió sus manos con un cuidado notable, como si se tratara de una blanca porcelana, acariciando con ellas los fríos hombros de la mujer mientras iba retirando la prenda, para dejarla junto a las demás, la muchacha estaba en verdad muy helada, por lo que tomo con rapidez una de las mantas para cubrirla, mientras ella como comprendiendo lo que él intentaba hacer, retiro con sus manos la ropa interior, permitiéndole admirarla en plenitud, por lo que se quedo algunos segundos contemplándola, su cabello azabache ya un poco mas seco, comenzaba a definir algunos de sus rizos, enmarcando con delicadeza su rostro, sus ojos que en algún momento habían dejado de derramar lagrimas, aun permanecían levemente enrojecidos, tanto como sus labios, por un frío lógico, pero del que ella no se quejaba, sus formas femeninas, tal como las recordaba, con dos pequeñas diferencias, sus senos se habían comprimido un poco producto de la baja temperatura corporal, las acaricio con sus dorados ojos, a solo centímetros de ella, sintiendo como la temperatura en su interior comenzaba a volar, tuvo un movimiento instintivo de acercársele y tocarla, pero lo reprimió de modo instantáneo, ella no estaba emocionalmente preparada para ello ahora, se quedo estático, solo observándola, pero Kagome contrario a lo que pudiera imaginar, si deseaba que la amara, de ese modo que él conocía, extendió su mano derecha, la que ya había recuperado un poco su tibieza natural, dado que las ropas mojadas le habían sido retiradas y rozo su mejilla con los dedos, ordeno levemente los cabellos que caían entrelazando sus dedos para luego dirigirse hasta los labios delineándolos con el dedo medio, Inuyasha que se sentía transportado ya, tuvo que tragar saliva para controlar por algunos instantes sus deseos de tomarla, solo en ese momento Kagome miro sus ojos, con un sentimiento que superaba cualquier barrera y se pego a él con rapidez, por lo que tuvo que soltar la manta que llevaba en sus manos y recibirla, se abrazo a sus húmedas ropas, besándolo con inquietud, permitiéndole que sintiera a través de la delgada tela de la camisa blanca, sus pechos, aun victimas del frío, lo soltó con premura, justo cuando comenzaba a saborearla, desconcertándolo, con la mirada baja tomo la tela de la camisa y comenzó a tirarla hacía arriba, para retirarla de dentro del pantalón que vestía.

-Ven debes quitarte la ropa mojada…- le dijo, tal y como lo hiciera él instantes antes, a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y alzando un tanto sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea.

Una vez que libero la camisa, esta se abrió y ella comenzó a envolver la cintura del hombre con sus manos, posicionándose tras él, tomando por el cuello la húmeda prenda y quitándola, esta al igual que las demás fue dar a un lado, encerró su torso desnudo y se abrazo a él, dejando su rostro apoyado en la fuerte espalda, descansando de todos sus pesares, Inuyasha poso sus manos sobre las de ella, tal vez dándole a entender que estaba segura ahí, Kagome se movió para posar sus labios sobre la piel del hombre, sintiendo como le arrancaba pequeños temblores, repitió una vez mas la caricia, obteniendo el mismo resultado y otra y otra vez, entregándole a la situación las llaves para continuar, deslizo sus dedos hasta el borde del cinturón de la roja prenda que el joven aún vestía, sin despegar el pecho de su espalda, dejando que su agitada respiración comenzara a golpear suavemente aquel lugar, Inuyasha seguía con sus manos sobre las de ella, cada vez mas estremecido, deseando que ella continuara con su recorrido a lo que Kagome respondía sin que hubiera petición verbal de ello, con sus dedos exploró el borde interior de la cintura de aquella prenda enlazando con sus uñas el vello que comenzaba a crecer en esa zona, arrancándole un gemido contenido a el hombre, que luchaba por mantener la calma y no girar para hacerla suya, deseaba que ella fluyera que se liberara, pero los suaves sonidos que él emitía ya habían logrado devolverle la temperatura natural de su cuerpo e incluso aumentarla en algunos grados, por lo que desanudo el pantalón dejándolo caer, se giro y quedo ante el joven, quien ya expresaba en su semblante el grado de excitación que tenía, sus ojos algo mas rasgados que lo normal, su boca entreabierta intentando capturar el aire que parecía escapársele, sus manos algo perdidas buscando piel, lo miro, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, quizá aún temerosa de su actuar, incitándolo, sus manos se abrieron plenas a ambos costados de las caderas de Inuyasha bajando por ellas junto con la ultima prenda que lo cubría, solo que ella también bajo, enloqueciéndolo de un modo que no imagino, al atrapar con sus labios un lugar que él no esperaba.

Comenzó a sentir como las piernas se le debilitaban, la sangre corría frenética por sus venas, podía percibirla, se le secaba la boca con cada halito de aliento, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el azabache cabello de la mujer, que estaba abocada en ese momento a entregarle el mayor placer que le fuera posible, sus oscuros cabellos caían ya mas secos, por su espalda y sus brazos, su espalda algo arqueada hacía adelante intentando acariciar el cuerpo de Kagome, corresponderle en parte lo bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir, la deseaba desesperadamente, era como si todo a su alrededor se borrara y volviera a verse nítido, sus sentidos estaban volando abandonándolo y regresando de golpe, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, arrebatándole de la boca a la mujer el objeto que la había mantenido ocupada, para quedar a la par con ella, observo los labios enrojecidos por el trabajo efectuado, húmedos e incitantes y los tomo, desesperado, pero suave, en su mente divagaban algunas ideas, engaño era una, dolor otra, …amor…, comenzó a devorar con anhelo su cuello, mientras ella enlazaba sus dedos en su cabello, acariciaba con sus labios aquella zona, entreabriendo la boca y lamiendo en el recorrido los segmentos de la blanca piel, electrizándola, sentía como se erizaba al paso de sus labios, tomando sus hombros y poco a poco bajando hasta aquellos senos que lo esperaban, que lo invitaban, … Kagome ya se encontraba arrodillada con ambas piernas a cada lado de las de Inuyasha, sus manos enredadas en el oscuro cabello que caía desordenado por su espalda, oprimiendo el rostro del joven contra su pecho, temiendo quizás asfixiarlo en algún momento de lo firme que lo manteníaél se embelesaba con ella sostenida, con una mano abierta como base sobre la espalda y la otra como apoyo para él sobre el muslo de la muchacha, ejerciendo presión de tanto en tanto en ambos puntos, moviendo sus caderas con premura, deseando sentirse dentro de ella, deseando sanar con cada beso que le daba, la herida que llevaba… no sabia de que otra manera decirle que la amaba, en este momento una frase salida de su boca, no sería suficiente para decirle lo que llevaba guardado en su alma, eran sus manos, su boca, los roces que le daba con su cuerpo los que estaban hablando por él.

El ambiente estaba cargado de entrega, no habían en aquel instante obstáculos reales que lograran disolver aquel vinculo formado, simplemente no pertenecían a este mundo en aquel momento, sus emociones los gobernaban y todas ellas estaban dirigidas a amarse a olvidar cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos dos, … no supo en que momento ella se apodero de su virilidad, pero con su mano lo había acomodado justo en el sitio que debía estar, conteniendo el aire, lo observo con sus ojos marrones destellantes, ahora ellos también reflejaban su excitación, dejando atrás las lagrimas que habían derramado, pidiéndole autorización para continuar y a la vez entregándole autonomía para poseerla, sus manos recorrieron el delicado cuerpo que tenía ahí dispuesto para él, solicitándole que entrara en ella, que permaneciera en su alma, que el enigma en el que se había convertido aquella entrega no se acabara con la luz del alba, sentía como si el aire se hiciera mas denso, le costaba tanto respirarlo, era como si le estuvieran extirpando la vida gota a gota, lamió con suavidad sus pechos y la observo, tan desfallecida como él y de pronto se dejo caer, soltando el aire que tenía dentro y arrancándole el suyo, moviéndose con exquisitez, aferrándose a él como si sus cuerpos se ensamblaran, como en un hermoso cuadro de arte, fundidos en un solo sentimiento expresado a través este acto de amor… las heridas en su alma ya no dolían, al menos no ahora, simplemente no existían, eran una vaga ilusión, deseaba sentirse así por siempre, entregada al hombre que lograba sanarla, que lograba que no existieran una Kagome vengativa en ella, el hombre que sacaba lo mejor que poseía, su capacidad de amar…

Oh, Kami… que bien se sentía tenerla, no había en su vida una sensación mas sorprendente que sentir como sus manos al acariciarla le traspasaban el amor que llevaba en su corazón, no tenía dudas, simplemente no podría dejar de amarla jamás, pensaba mientras la oía clamar de un placer perfecto, eran gemidos del alma, su cuerpo disfrutaba la entrega de su esencia, de ella, plena, incluso parecía que su piel brillaba aún mas a la luz de una vela casi extinguida.

-Oh … mi… amor…. – gimoteaba ella entre cortadas palabras que él unía en su interior - … no… dejes…- sus frases se veían cortadas por intensos suspiros que indicaban que la culminación se acercaba - …nunca …- se aferraba mas cada vez al cuerpo de su amado - … de … amarme… así…

-Ka…go…me…- fue todo lo que logro decir antes de hundir su rostro en el pecho suave y acogedor de su mujer, la mujer que amaba, atesorando las palabras que con dificultad había musitado muy cerca de su oído un segundo antes de derramarse sobre él, enviándolas directo a su corazón, incapacitado de responderle del mismo modo, sintiendo como él al igual que ella, se vaciaba en su interior, entregándole no solo una muestra física de su éxtasis, entregándole el alma entera, sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle que ella había entrado en su vida para destruirla… nada importaba… solo el amor…

-o

Horas mas tarde, permanecía aún contemplándola, dormida y desnuda sobre el futón, junto a él, cubierta únicamente por una manta, aquella que horas antes no llego a cumplir con su cometido, acariciaba con suavidad el contorno de su cuerpo, el cabello azabache, ahora si ya completamente seco, descansaba sobre la improvisada almohada, sabía muy bien que ella en este momento significaba un abismo en su vida, había sentido en cada segundo de aquella entrega el amor pleno que compartían, … pero los obstáculos aún existían, había que enfrentarlos y sabía que iba a ser difícil, quiso quedarse en vigilia, cuidando su sueño, no sabía cuando podría volver a observarla dormir de esa forma tan placida.

-En que momento fui a enamorarme así de ti?…- expresó, mientras pasaba sus dedos ahora por su cabello, sabiendo que la muchacha aún permanecía dormida, pero ella se giro, sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera, aferrándose a su cuerpo aún con los ojos cerrados, posando sus labios en su pecho antes de susurrarle con una voz consentida, una respuesta.

-Tal vez en el mismo instante en que comencé a amarte…

Continuara…

**Nota:**

**Por favor cuéntenme que les ha parecido, envíen de esos (rewies), como en alguna parte pedí una vez, que vergüenza, pero bueno, se cometen errores, a propósito de ellos, disculpen los que puedan aparecer en este capitulo, pero es que en ocasiones me emocionó escribiendo y me da pereza revisar… n.nU.**

**Bueno, besitos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

**Anyara**


	11. La hora de la verdad

Capitulo XI

**La hora de la verdad**

Finalmente la luz de la mañana llego y con ella una serie de recriminaciones por parte de Kagome, quien luego de observar con detención por largos minutos el rostro dormido de Inuyasha, quien probablemente solo había dormido un par de horas.

¿Será real este amor?...- musito tan bajito que aunque él hombre que descansaba despreocupado junto a ella hubiera estado despierto, no habría oído.

Se giro sobre el futón, aún desnuda, buscando algo con que cubrirse, para salir de ahí, de algún modo sentía que debía escapar, que en este momento todo era mas confuso, no le servía de nada el duro entrenamiento, si ahora que debía tomar una fría decisión no era capaz, pero antes de incorporarse, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban por la cintura, con claras señales de no dejarla ir.

¿Piensas huir?...- pregunto la voz ronca de Inuyasha, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, acercándose al cuerpo de la joven pegando su rostro a el.

La muchacha exhaló el aire que contenía, soltando el cuerpo, como resignada a su destino

No, creo que ya me atrapaste…- dijo, dejándose caer sobre el lecho nuevamente, mientras el aun medio dormido hombre se acomodaba con su cabeza sobre el vientre de la muchacha.

Si ya estas perdida – contesto, claro que en su interior estaba atando muchos cabos sueltos, sabía cuanto amaba a aquella mujer que ahora acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, ordenándolo un poco quizás, sabía que debía de estar hecho un desastre y se sentía correspondido, pero comprendía que había mucho que aclarar aún.

Kagome se quedo con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, buscando alguna respuesta para este amor capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso que nació entre ellos y que daba claras muestras de no querer morir, ni aun sus duras palabras lograron que Inuyasha la rechazara, muy por el contrario, pudo sentir en cada caricia recibida, el deseo impérenme de curar su dolor, no hubo ni un te amo, pero no lo necesitaron, el amor se respiro en el aire y continuaba ahí.

¿Inuyasha?...- titubeo por un instante

Mmmmmm…- fue la respuesta que recibió

¿Estas bien despierto?...- consulto moviéndose un poco e intentando ver su rostro

Si… muy bien…- respondió apegándose mas a ella, de algún modo sabía que el momento de aclarar la situación había llegado.

Oíste bien… lo que … te dije… … - le costaba mucho hablar, sabía que tal vez esta conversación acabaría con la hermosa sensación que tenía ahora, si tan solo pudiera olvidar todo y quedarse en aquella habitación por siempre.

… sobre tu padre?... si- dijo sin moverse, pero ella se sentía incapaz de articular palabra- … pero sé que mi padre no lo asesino. – concluyo enfático, logrando el enojo de Kagome, quien se sentó de forma violenta en el lugar en el que descasaban y lo encaro.

No puedes decirme eso – exclamo casi a punto de gritar – yo escuche a ese hombre reír frente a mi padre y decirle "esto es lo que ganas por meterte con Inu Taisho", antes de jalar de el gatillo… no puedes decirme que he estado equivocada todos estos años…- ya su voz sonaba mas apagada

Mi padre iba en un avión en dirección a Londres, cuando recibimos la noticia de la muerte de Souta Higurashi….- explico Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a la joven, pero sin atreverse a acercarse a ella tampoco -… yo iba con él…

Eso no me dice nada…- seguía con la mirada baja

Mi padre contacto al tuyo por petición mía – Kagome alzo su mirada y la clavo en los dorados ojos de el hombre que tenía en frente, acaso él tenía algo que ver en todo esto?

Tu? …-

Solo escúchame,… mi padre fue un hombre muy correcto toda su vida – la mujer solo lo miraba demasiado expectante como para objetar algo – los antepasados de mi madre fueron guardianes de la Perla de Shikkon, hasta que hace 500 años esta se perdió en una catástrofe… Inuyasha relataba intentando conservar la calma, para no omitir detalle -…en ella la familia se separo y los antepasados de mi madre perdieron el rastro de la perla, …

Si mi padre me relato la historia que se traspaso por generaciones de la forma en que la familia había sido separada y la Perla fue conservada por la hermana mas pequeña, … quien fue adoptada por un matrimonio, por fortuna muy creyente y conservaron la joya como un tesoro – continuo con su parte del relato Kagome-

Bueno de hecho eso es algo que desconocía…- dijo el hombre adoptando una postura algo mas relajada, cruzándose de piernas sobre la cama, quedando de frente a la muchacha con mucho interés en lo que estaban descubriendo

Mmmmm… pero por favor continúa…- le dijo con un tono suave y afectivo, dejando por unos instantes su postura de animalito herido

Si… el asunto es que mi madre me relataba desde niño muchas historias referentes a la Perla de Shikkon, de lo mágica que ella era y de lo hermosa también – decía con bastante entusiasmo mientras que Kagome escuchaba con igual o mayor frenesí asintiendo y dándole a entender a él que a ella le sucedía lo mismo-…quedando siempre con un desazón, por no haber podido cumplir con la misión de sus ancestros de conservarla y atesorarla como debió ser… entonces luego, un día, cuando ya ella estaba enferma … falleció de un mal degenerativo-aclaró – vimos en la prensa una fotografía de la Perla y hablaban de tu padre, entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, Kagome,…- dijo de un modo muy expresivo, llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas, ella poso su mano sobre la de él intentando calmarlo -… si la hubieras visto, te juro que pensé que mejoraría con solo tener la Perla de Shikkon y atesorarla unos instantes…

Y entonces decidieron arrebatársela a mi Padre?...- pregunto mientras quitaba su mano, su voz sonó serena e insensible, afilada –

Kagome…- solo pudo nombrarla, no servía de nada todo lo que le había dicho, ella seguiría sin creerle-

Disculpa… no pude evitarlo – sonó lo suficientemente sincera, pero no logró convencerlo del todo

No hay mas detalles que contar,…- respondió bajando la mirada, derrotado -… mi madre murió sin que pudiéramos, conseguir la Perla, quizás si mi padre no… - en ese momento abrió sus ojos enormemente, como descubriendo a través de su propio relato algo que había sido omitido por completo

No que?...- pregunto Kagome con algo de impaciencia

Naraku… Kagome, mi padre le encargo a Naraku el comunicarse con Souta Higurashi y a las semanas de eso… él…- no se atrevió a terminar la frase –

Estaba muerto?...-

Si…- respondió

o

En tanto en otro lugar, alejado, se encontraba un hombre de ondeado cabello oscuro, sentado en la terraza de un hotel, con un computador portátil frente a él, una bebida en la mano y la otra oprimiendo con lentitud, algunas teclas.

Kagome Higurashi…- dijo articulando con cuidado cada una de las letras de aquel nombre – así que tu eres Kagome Higurashi…- y en la pantalla ante él la fotografía de la muchacha se encontraba acompañada de una hoja de vida – hasta que finalmente di contigo, quien pensaría que estabas tan cerca…- tras él una voz femenina lo obligo a cerrar con premura el aparato-

Naraku… tienes que vestirte, debemos ejecutar nuestro trabajo – dijo la mujer de negros cabellos perdiéndose en una de la habitaciones, frente a él el paisaje le mostraba una hermosa torre, que era uno de los mayores símbolos de esta ciudad, la Eiffel…

o

El aire en la habitación se sintió extrañamente enrarecido, quizás debido a la sensación de incertidumbre que de pronto se apodero de ambos, Inuyasha aún permanecía sentado sobre el futón, mientras que Kagome se quedo en silencio luego de comenzara atar cabos, en su mente, con respecto a Naraku, lo cierto es que ella jamás lo había visto antes de conocerlo en la mansión de los Taisho y a pesar del poco dialogo que entablaron, que por cierto, en ningún momento fue directo, ya que siempre él se dirigió al grupo, al explicar algunos pasos para cada trabajo efectuado, su presencia se le hacía desagradable, incluso intimidante, no era un hombre mal parecido, al contrario, pero no podía confiar en él, incluso llego a pensar en que podría ser el causante del accidente que había tenido con la cuerda la noche de la recuperación del último fragmento que recuperaron.

Luego de mantener la vista fija por algunos momentos en los pliegues de la manta que los cubría, levanto su mirada marrón, algo cristalizada por algunas lagrimas que intentaban abrirse paso a través de sus tupidas pestañas negras y la sostuvo en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que la observo expectante y entonces ella se dejo caer sobre su regazo, su cabello azabache se movió tardío por unas milésimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que diera la impresión de que volaba, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del único hombre, que además de su padre le daba tanta seguridad, hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, de algún modo suplicándole por que la protegiera, se sentía sola y desamparada, vulnerable, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, pues después de tanta desconfianza y su forma de enfrentarlo, temió por que su sueño de tenerla por siempre se viera truncado.

Naraku, no es un buen hombre… – susurro oculta entre los brazos de él, quien ya la había estrechado en un cálido abrazo, poniendo su mentón sobre el cabello algo revuelto de la mujer -

Shhh… tranquila… yo tampoco confió en él…- respondió, acomodando mejor a Kagome mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el lecho, dejando a la joven, envuelta entre sus brazos.

Quiero confiar en ti…- la voz de Kagome sonaba suave, pero acongojada, él beso su frente, logrando que ella mirara sus ojos, ya las lagrimas se habían derramado por sus mejillas, al verlas el hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y acerco sus labios hasta el mojado semblante de ella y entre un toque y otro le pregunto -… siempre… terminare… bebiéndome tus lagrimas?...

Kagome sonrió, por primera vez luego de la difícil conversación y acariciando su rostro con su blanca mano, se acerco a la boca de Inuyasha y lo besó, primero con suaves roces, caricias que le provocaron al hombre una ternura enorme, pegándola mas a su cuerpo, como si con ello pudiera evitar que cualquiera se la arrebatase.

Te amo…- le susurro la voz femenina, ya completamente entregada a aquel sentimiento que por mas que hubiera deseado, ya no podría apagar en su interior, este hombre era lo mas maravillosos que le había pasado en la vida y aunque las circunstancias no eran las mas favorables, no lo perdería a él también.

Oh… Kagome …- exclamó con una emoción que le quebró la voz, mientras la abrazaba de forma tan completa, perdiendo su rostro entre la azabache melena de la muchacha-… no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…

Y tú… me amas?...- murmuro, como suplicando por una respuesta positiva-

Lo dudas?...- le dijo, mirando nuevamente los ojos oscuros de la mujer que le hablaban de emociones inexplicables-…claro que te amo… sin ti… me muero…

No hubieron mas palabras, lo necesario ya había sido dicho, así que se fundieron en un beso anhelante, que escondía todos sus temores, pero también sus esperanzas, esa era la magia de aquella unión, superaba cualquier adversidad, la caricia fue brindada con total entrega, suave y delicada, sublime.

Se separo de ella solo unos escasos centímetros, para poder observar nuevamente sus hermosos ojos, ordeno un poco las hebras de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y lo despejo, le sonrió iluminando con ello sus ojos dorados, los que a la muchacha le parecieron mas hermosos que la mas bella mañana que hubiera presenciado, podría comenzar de ese modo, cada nuevo día y de seguro sería inmensamente feliz.

Hoy te llevaré a un lugar, que sé , te encantará…- le dijo con su voz masculina, un poco menos ronca que al inicio de la conversación, pero igual de suave y deliciosa, esa voz que fue el comienzo de todo un cúmulo de sensaciones -… ahora quisiera que me contaras mas de ti…

Ella simplemente asintió, olvidando por primera vez que él era el hijo de el hombre al cual llego a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, él era simplemente Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, el hombre de dorado mirar que la amaba… y entre besos y arrumacos, le fue contando de su vida, de lo mucho que amaba el templo en el cual vivía, de cómo creció sola junto a su padre, de las amigas de su adolescencia a las que no volvió a ver, de sus sueños, de su primer novio, un chico de su escuela llamado Hojo, a lo que el hombre que la mantenía abrazada respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño y ahogando un gracioso gruñido en su garganta, Kagome no pudo evitar morir de la risa a lo que Inuyasha respondió con otro gruñido, la tensión había desaparecido y daba paso a un infantil, pero no menos exquisito juego de arrojarse cuanta prenda de ropa hallaron, entre el piso y el armario.

Las horas pasaron y ya era mas de medio día, cuando Kouga se dirigió hasta la habitación asignada para Kagome, pero al ver que no respondía a su llamado, decidió descorrer la puerta, encontrándose con un sitio vacío y un futón claramente sin ocupar, ya decía él que era demasiado extraño que la muchacha aún no se hubiera levantado, no podía ser que sus hábitos se hubieran modificado tan rápido, miro por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que debía de ocupar su otro invitado y vio que aún estaba cerrada, sintió un delgado hilillo de ira recorrerle las venas y camino en silencio hasta la puerta, su primera intención, fue la de llamar, pero al acercarse inevitablemente se quedo parado ante ella, al oír un sin fin de risas salir del interior, se notaba al escuchar desde fuera que la carcajadas femeninas, hacían lo posible por no escaparse de la boca de su dueña, pero con muy poco resultado, en cambio, la risa masculina sonaba fluida y feliz, lo que le crispo los nervios, se volteo para salir lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar, pero al girarse se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que lo observaba con completa desaprobación.

Cuando de pronto tras de Kouga, se abrió la habitación, dando paso a una, algo desgreñada Kagome, quien salía envuelta en el mismo Kimono que había lucido con tanta elegancia la noche anterior, solo que en esta ocasión no pasaba de parecer la bata de un pijama, anudada precariamente con una cinta que hallo entre las prendas sacadas del armario, reía ahogada ya por la falta de aire, escapando con dificultad de las manos de un joven tan desgreñado como ella, que vestía su pantalón de tela color gris algo desgastado, y su camisa blanca aún sin abotonar.

El escape dejo a Kagome aferrada a uno de los maderos que sostenían el techo del pasillo, sosteniéndose de el como si se tratara de salvar su vida, ya sin fuerzas para reír y mantenerse en pie a la vez, siendo apresada entre el madero y su victimario, quien reía tanto como ella, hasta que sintieron que eran observados por dos personas que se quedaron en silencio observando toda la escena, entonces las risas fueron cediendo poco a poco y el posesivo abrazo del que era presa la muchacha fue roto mientras y cambiado por un enlace de manos que de todos modos dejaba clara la situación, entonces fue que Kouga, se aproximo lentamente hasta ello y miro los ojos expectantes de Kagome.

A ti no tengo nada que decirte… sabes bien cuanto te aprecio, así que solo te pido que te cuides – dijo con un tono serio pero calmo, casi como un padre aconseja a su hija – en cuanto a ti – entonces dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, desafiante y molesto – solo tienes una opción, hacerla feliz, o de lo contrario te las verás conmigo.

Inuyasha solo mostró una leve sonrisa que le hablaba de lo bien que entendía sus palabras y el por que de ellas.

No te preocupes ...- fue toda la respuesta que recibió Kouga.

Rato mas tarde, iban viajando hacía la villa en la que vivía la madre de Inuyasha, un lugar que él deseaba que Kagome conociera, pero su teléfono celular sonó, echando por tierra sus planes, las pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado, Sesshomaru le avisaba que estaba todo listo para un nuevo golpe, esta vez sería en París

Naraku y Kikyo ya están allá – se escucho la voz a través del aparato

Naraku…- fue todo lo que repitió Inuyasha, bajo la mirada expectante de su acompañante.

El vuelo que los llevó hasta la cuidad de los sueños, como algunos, solían llamarla, toco la loza del aeropuerto a las 12:45 p.m., el trabajo debía ser llevado a cabo a las 00:30 a.m. lo que significaba que tenían menos de 12 horas, para que Naraku junto con Kikyo, les explicaran los pormenores del plan, en esta oportunidad Sesshomaru insistió en ir con ellos, era la primera vez que un fragmento de la perla había estado tan lejos de su lugar de origen.

Se llevaría a cabo una recepción en el museo de Louvre, la exposición de varias pinturas renacentistas que reinauguraban una sala que había estado cerrada al publico por casi 30 años, por lo que el acontecimiento convoco a un sin fin de personalidades, esta era la mejor oportunidad para entrar al palacete que tenía la víctima de esta ocasión en un refinado barrio de la ciudad, todo estaba silencioso, los empleados que no eran muchos, dormían ya, por lo que el trabajo no debía de ser difícil, las alarmas, como en ocasiones anteriores habían sido bloqueadas por el muy bien ejecutado trabajo de Miroku, que por estos día andaba de un humor envidiable, llegaron ambos figuras hasta la habitación personal de la mujer que habitaba el lugar y se dirigieron directamente hasta la pintura, un Gogant, Inuyasha saco con cuidado el cuadro, para permitir que en esta ocasión fuera Kagome quien abriera la caja de seguridad, pero una vez abierta su sorpresa fue enorme, habían variadas joyas, algunas incluso tenían el sello Taisho en su estuche, dinero y otras pertenencias de valor, pero faltaba el fragmento, de hecho se encontraron con un pequeño estuche negro vacío.

Pero Inuyasha… que paso? – pregunto una muy desorientada Kagome

No lo sé… será mejor dejarlo y partir… alguien se nos adelanto – concluyo ayudando a la muchacha a dejar todo en el mismo estado en el cual lo habían encontrado, para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

o

Una vez en el hotel.

¡No es posible!...- exclamaba Sesshomaru, golpeando con contenida fuerza la mesa con su puño, liberando parte de su frustración ¿Quién se nos habrá adelantado?...- preguntaba mirando a los presentes buscando que alguno le diera una buena respuesta, hasta el momento, no se había encontrado con ningún tipo de competencia.

No lo sé…- dijo Inuyasha aún con su traje negro apoyado en una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – pero este fue un trabajo profesional, nada, absolutamente nada, fue forzado

Mmmm…- fue el sonido emitido por el hermano mayor, quien se giro para mirar a por el amplio ventanal – bueno hemos perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra – dijo ya en un tono mas calmo – aun nos quedan algunas piezas¿Kagome, sabes la ubicación de ellas? –consulto sin voltearse a mirar a la mujer, que estaba a sus espaldas, sentada en el brazo de un de los sillones de aquella sala junto a Inuyasha.

No aún – respondió algo tensa, no había cruzado ni una sola palabra con Sesshomaru, desde el incidente en la mansión y además estaba siendo asesinada por las miradas fulminantes que Kikyo se había empeñado en dale durante toda la reunión – esta semana recibiremos nueva información.

Aquello concluyo con algunas palabras mas, dando paso al descanso de aquella noche, en el que una joven de largos cabellos azabaches entro descalza y en pijama, a la habitación de un hombre que ya llevaba un rato dormido, con el torso desnudo y el cabello algo revuelto sobre la almohada, sin encender la luz, se acomodo junto a él y se aferro a su pecho, cerrando los ojos, para descansar protegida por el hombre que amaba, Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos sin abrir los ojos, aspirando su inconfundible aroma.

Me gusta como hueles…- le dijo, con la voz algo adormilada

Ella sonrió dándole un suave beso en el pecho, apretando luego el abrazo, dejando de ese modo que la noche los cubriera con su manto estrellado, permitiendo que los sueños fluyeran y fueran compartidos, ya nada lograría separarlos, eran uno y lo seguirían siendo.

Continuara…

Gracias por mantenerse leyendo hasta aquí, espero que la historia les este pareciendo coherente hasta el momento, creo que es lo principal, bueno es difícil decirles a cada uno que ha dejado un mensaje, algo en particular, aunque les prometo que me daré ese trabajito para el próximo capítulo, y con respecto a la ortografía, que fue algo que por ahí leí, lo sé, mejorará lo prometo, y espero que hayan disfrutado este en particular y suma y sigue…

Besitos

**Anyara**

**PD: deben perdonar algunas fallás, pero por motivos que no tienen relación directa con mi escritura, o sea, los brujos de AQUÍ, me borran los signos al inicio de un diálogo, bueno ya mejorará.**


	12. El riesgo de perderte

Capitulo XII

**El riego de perderte**

El sueño era apacible, hacía demasiado que no descansa de este modo, ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos, para saber que la que descansaba junto a él era su mujer amada, Kagome, su aroma llenaba por completo sus sentidos y la habitación, la delataba, la abrazo con suavidad, sintiendo su suave piel bajo la ropa de dormir y a pesar de que sus ansias de sentirla como antes, plena y enloquecida de amor, esta noche era diferente, esta noche se dedicaría a disfrutar d solo tenerla ahí junto a él, como si siempre se hubieran pertenecido, era una extraña sensación, pero desde que hablaron el tema de la perla de Shikkon y comprendieron que sus antepasados de hace quinientos años eran guardianes de la joya, comprendió el afán de cada uno por protegerla.

Una suave brisa entraba por el ventanal entreabierto de la habitación, jugando con delicadeza con la delgada cortina que lo cubría, el clima era agradable, d no ser por los últimos acontecimientos le habría propuesto a Inuyasha que se regalaran un par de días en Paris, que bien se sentía estar entre sus brazos, era el lugar en el que siempre desearía encontrarse, ella lo abrazaba y él la pegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, su exquisito aroma masculino la envolvía y aunque deseaba besarlo con intensidad, prefirió contenerse, pues sabía bien que los besos no acabarían hasta que el sol les avisara de un nuevo día y necesitaban el descanso, ya mañana partirían nuevamente a Japón y había mucho por averiguar, la tarea se estaba complicando, así que solo se aferro mas a Inuyasha esperanzada quizás en que aquel maravillosos sueño de amor que albergaba en su corazón no terminara jamás, quizás con algo de suerte, podrían seguir cuidando de la Perla de Shikkon, juntos.

Un estruendo los saco de sus sueños, alertándolos de sobremanera, parecía una explosión de hecho en el mismo piso en el que se hallaban, Inuyasha se incorporo en la penumbra, sin soltar el abrazo en el que tenía aprisionada a Kagome, busco a tientas la luz de la mesita de noche y la encendió, beso la frente de la muchacha, quizás buscando calmarla, para luego calzarse las zapatillas de levantarse que estaban junto a la cama, se apresuro a salir al pasillo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento, Kagome hizo lo mismo, saliendo tras de él, solo que ella iba descalza, ya el corredor se veía lleno de personas, ahí estaban , Seshomaru y Miroku, hasta Kikyo, salio de una de las habitaciones, simulando poco interés, fue solo cuando vio a Kagome tras de Inuyasha, como observaban salir el humo de una de las habitaciones, que mostró desconcierto en su mirada.

Cuando Kagome emitió un grito acallado por las manos que se llevo a la boca demostrando su pasmo, Inuyasha se giro para mirarla, estaba pálida y con los ojos perdidos, fijos en la puerta de la habitación que se incendiaba, las alarmas sonaban por el lugar de modo ensordecedor, logrando que los demás huéspedes de aquel piso huyeran por las escaleras y cuando tomo sus hombros para ver lo que le sucedía noto que también se encontraba fría, en ese momento se espantó y la movió controlando su fuerza para que ella lo mirara, logrando su cometido, pero lo que había en los ojos de la mujer era pánico.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?...- consulto inquieto sin soltar sus hombros ni quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Esa es mi habitación…- dijo indicando con su mano el lugar por el cual salían algunas llamas que ya estaban siendo controladas por el personal adecuado, que en idioma del lugar les pedían que desalojaran el lugar, mientras que Seshomaru que se encontraba a escasa distancia de la pareja alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Kagome, frunció el ceño y le respondió en un muy bien pronunciado francés que lo harían en seguida.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción Sesshomaru quien se encontraba alarmado por todo y notando la ausencia de Naraku, hizo algunas llamadas consiguiendo que estuviera listo en el plazo de una hora un avión privado que los llevaría de vuelta a Japón, las maletas que comprendían el equipaje con el que viajarían, según los planes anteriores, se encontraban en la recepción, por lo que no les resulto tan difícil alistarse para salir del hotel, Inuyasha llevaba firmemente tomada de la mano a Kagome, su rostro estaba tenso, mas de lo que lo había visto nunca y la verdad ella se sentía muy asustada, algo no andaba bien, nadie se había atrevido a formular la pregunta, ¿Por qué Kagome,pero sin embargo ella circulaba en forma colectiva en todos, a excepción de Kikyo, que solo apretaba sus puños, pensando en ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación, debió preverlo, pero ya era tarde.

Al llegar a la mansión, Sesshomaru se dirigió con rapidez hasta el despacho, tenía una sospecha y debía estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, abrió la puerta y antes de que Inuyasha que iba tras de él alcanzara a cruzar el umbral sintió un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio de roble, que quedo con una hendidura bastante visible y un gruñido furioso salir de la boca de su hermano, al ingresar al lugar, vio la escena, el retrato de su padre, en el piso y rasgado, al parecer con furia, y la caja fuerte abierta, habían algunos estuches con joyas los que permanecían intactos, algunos fajos de billetes, que debía sumar varios millones, en iguales condiciones, solo faltaba el estuche negro que contenía los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikkon.

-Naraku…- dijo Inuyasha, mientras que Kagome llegaba y se ponía de pie junto a él, enterándose de lo sucedido solo con ver la habitación, haciendo un sonido por la sorpresa, Sesshomaru, notando su presencia, la miro con furia y camino hasta ella, tomándola con fuerza por la parte superior del brazo izquierdo y levantándola un tanto.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto?...- exclamó casi gritándole a al mujer que no emitía el menor sonido, demasiado confundida por todo lo sucedido.

Inuyasha en el momento en que noto la acción de Sesshomaru se abalanzó hacía él y tomando con su mano el brazo con el que su hermano sostenía a Kagome, lo obligo a soltarla y se posiciono entre ambos, protegiendo a la mujer que amaba.

-¡Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! …- le grito sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de él, ¿con que derecho Sesshomaru se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ella, ¿tal vez la bomba era solo una distracción, o ¿talvez Naraku se aburrió de su cómplice?...- exclamo con sarcasmo el hombre dándole la espalda a ambos jóvenes

-¿Cómo pudiste estar tú tan seguro de que Naraku no te traicionaría? – consulto con seguridad Inuyasha, mientras que sus palabras mermaban en el cerebro de Sesshomaru, quien se apoyo nuevamente en el escritorio dañado

-Tienes razón…- dijo en voz ya mas calma- esto es una estupidez, jamás debí confiar en él

.

La situación en la mansión se había vuelto muy tensa, Sesshomaru luego de hacer una serie de llamadas, pidió que le alistaran uno de los vehículos y salió en el, debía averiguar, el paradero de Naraku, pues hasta el momento era la pieza que les faltaba en el puzzle y de seguro algo sabría con relación a los fragmentos de la perla.

Inuyasha había permanecido apoyado en el borde del ventanal, dándole la espalda a Kagome, en la misma posición desde que su medio hermano los había dejado, luego del incidente, todo en el despacho se encontraba tal como lo habían hallado, el retrato de su padre aún en el piso y la mirada perdida en el jardín. La mujer no podía dejar de observarlo, sabía que el reunir aquella perla era tan importante para él como para ella, quizás por motivos diferentes, pero de todos modos beneficiosos. Llevaba largos minutos observándolo, buscando quizás, una palabra que lo pudiera alentar, pero no las hallaba, pensó en acercársele y abrazarlo, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, en las últimas veinticuatro horas, había descubierto un sentimiento que no pensó poseer en su interior, capaz de llevarla a amar al que considero hasta hace poco, su peor enemigo, estar a las puertas de la muerte y ser acusada de cómplice en el robo efectuado en la residencia Taisho.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, suave que fue imperceptible para su acompañante, bajo la mirada, algo extenuada, ahora todo se complicaba, ¿qué interés podía tener Naraku en la Perla?... bueno además del dinero que podría conseguir vendiéndola en le mercado negro, … otra vez un suspiro casi silencioso se le escapó de los labios, … pensando en que Naraku se desharía de la joya del mismo modo, que cuando asesino a su padre para arrebatársela, cada vez, era mas clara esa idea en su mente y aunque no tenía mayores pruebas que las conjeturas hechas junto a Inuyasha, algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Se puso de pie calladamente, para no interrumpir los pensamientos de Inuyasha, quién seguía sin voltearse, después de todo debía de ir a su departamento, debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en aquel lugar, no temía por el fragmento que tenía ahí, pues rastrearla resultaría difícil, el lugar aparecía registrado a nombre de otra persona, pero de todos modos, debía cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pero antes de salir de la habitación, una voz, profunda y aterciopelada la detuvo.

No quiero que te vayas…- Le dijo el hombre de largos cabellos oscuros, mientras se giraba para observarla con una extraña expresión, ¿angustia acaso?...

Yo solo… debo ir a mi departamento – respondió con suavidad, intentando explicar lo que debía hacer.

No irás sola…- dijo con firmeza mientras se acercaba hasta la joven.

No tardaré demasiado…- respondió mientras él una vez que llegó hasta ella, la tomo por ambos brazos, guardando cierta distancia entre ellos, mirándola aún con la angustia, que Kagome descubrió anteriormente- …lo prometo…

Sus palabras se perdieron el en aire mientras ella era arrastrada, por los centímetros que le faltaban para estar pegada a él, sintiéndose de pronto aprisionada por aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos que le quitaban el aliento… y su voz…

Temí por tu vida… qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado conmigo…- dijo temblando, lo que a ella la descolocó, la atrapó e instintivamente cruzó sus propios brazos sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, intentando calmarlo - … no sé que habría…- pretendió continuar, pero los dedos de ella se posaron sobre sus labios, mientras la mirada ya cristalina de Kagome se posaba en sus angustiados ojos.

La mujer negaba con la cabeza, como rogándole para que no hiciera eso, que no se angustiara, ella no se lo permitiría, Inuyasha quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil, el solo pensar en perderla era algo que no soportaba.

No me iré de tu lado…- dijo la muchacha, buscando con ahínco calmar el alma de su amado-…jamás lo haré…

Entonces él volvió a aprisionarla, con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, y ella simplemente se limitó a corresponderle, comprendía a la perfección los temores de Inuyasha, pues eran los suyos, esta situación se había vuelto muy peligrosa. Cuando llegó a la mansión de los Taisho, poco le importaba morir con tal de vengar a su padre, pero ahora era muy diferente, sabía que si ella moría… él sufriría…y su posible dolor era algo que no la dejaba ni respirar.

Dentro de un departamento algo central una mujer marcaba con premura desde el teléfono de su habitación un número, las manos le sudaban, el cabello algo desordenado, pues no se lo había arreglado desde la mañana, su siempre impecable apariencia se notaba algo desmejorada y la ropa de las maletas aún continuaban dentro, finalmente la llamada fue respondida.

El plan falló,…- dijo con nerviosismo la mujer, sosteniendo con fuerza el auricular y a pesar de tener puesto el seguro en la puerta, no dejaba de observarla, como temiendo a que alguien entrara por ella-

Lo sé…- respondió la voz – lo solucionaré.

¿Estas ya en Japón?- preguntó, sin poder dejar de estar inquieta.

Si… sabrás pronto de mí…- continuo la voz – en cuanto me apoderé de Kagome Higurashi…

¿Apoderarte?... no se suponía que debías matarla – dijo la mujer casi gritando de la ira-

Tranquila Kikyo…- respondió con la voz en total calma – manejo nueva información, así que me será mas útil viva.

Naraku el trato era…- no alcanzó a concluir, cuando fue interrumpida por su interlocutor-

Cuando quieras te devuelvo tu paga- una risa sarcástica se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono y Kikyo solo concluyó la llamada, dando un severo golpe al auricular.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del pequeño departamento, sintió de inmediato la cola de su gato enredarse en sus piernas, lo miro con cariño, mientras se adentraba un poco mas en el lugar, se agacho hasta el animalito y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Hola Buyo, mira alguien viene conmigo…él es Inuyasha- le dijo girándose un poco, para quedar al lado de joven quien agarro una de las patas delanteras del gato, como simulando un saludo.

Hola Buyo, un gusto conocerte – respondió cerrando luego la puerta

Kagome se dirigió hacía su habitación dejando al gato en el camino, mientras que Inuyasha observaba el lugar, tan carente de vida, lo que le pareció muy extraño, era como si no fuera el hogar de ella.

Así que aquí vives…- dijo el hombre tras de ella

Bueno mas o menos…- respondió – lo sabes…

Es tan…- hizo una pausa para buscar el concepto correcto, pero antes de hacerlo este le fue entregado.

Tan ¿impersonal?- preguntó sabiendo bien que la respuesta

Bueno… si – respondió, mientras ella solo sonrió

Este jamás ha sido un hogar para mí.

Aquel dialogo concluyó, con aquello, mientras la muchacha abría el cajón de un mueble en una de las esquinas y comenzó a sacar de ahí algunos artículos que Inuyasha comenzó a mirar con curiosidad, primero la fotografía de ella y un hombre que de inmediato supo que debía ser su padre, luego un saquito de tela negro, que observó curioso y una pulsera que ella mantuvo entre sus manos, y que de inmediato reconoció, la extendió en dirección al hombre, que la miró por unos segundos, antes de tomarla, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, tomó igualmente la misma delgada mano de ella y le abrochó el objeto alrededor de la muñeca, Kagome solo miraba su rostro, mientras él se encontraba fijo en el objeto.

Quiero que la conserves…- le dijo aún sin mirarla, acariciando la pulsera y la piel – fue un regalo de mi madre…

Kagome solo asintió en silencio, mientras acercaba su mano libre hasta el rostro de Inuyasha, quien en ese momento la miro, con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, la muchacha le regalo una sonrisa, como intentando apaciguar un poco el pesar en él, no se encontraba bien, ella lo sabía… todo parecía irse cerrando alrededor de ambos… era una trampa, lo presentían.

Inuyasha se llevó la mano de la mujer hasta los labios y la besó, oprimiéndola contra sus labios, con ímpetu, estaba inquieto, pero sabía que debía controlarse, no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, si la habían intentado matar era por algo…le costaba hacer aquella pregunta, pero si no tenía al menos una pista, cómo podía cuidar de ella.

Por qué crees que sucedió lo de la bomba…- consultó, ya sin poder mas con sus dudas, debía saber lo que fuera, de otro modo no la podría proteger.

La muchacha lo dirigió aún de la mano, hasta el borde de la cama y le pidió que se sentara, luego trajo entre sus manos la bolsa de género negro y la fotografía, primero retiró del interior del saquito, el fragmento de la Perla de Shikkon, y lo acercó a las manos de su acompañante, quién la miró nuevamente interrogante.

Sí…- confirmó ella, ante la pregunta silenciosa – este es un fragmento de la perla-… aún no esta purificado, lo rescaté antes de unirme a ustedes… - comenzó a relatar - … verás los guardianes de la perla de Shikkon, tenemos ciertos poderes espirituales que nos ayudan a mantenerla a salvo de la energía negativa, del mal, eso es parte de lo que me enseñó mi padre…- Inuyasha la observaba algo incrédulo, pues ese tipo de relatos mas bien obedecían a parte de la leyenda que rodeaba la joya-

¿Pero esa no es una leyenda?...- consultó -

Sé que es difícil creerlo, no te culpó…- dijo con total calma –

No dudó de ti…- exclamó algo presuroso, lo que menos quería era un mal entendido–

Tranquilo…-respondió tomando su mano y mirándolo con serenidad – te explicaré…

Así comenzó su relato, de cómo por generaciones la perla de Shikkon, había sido resguardada por sus antepasados, siendo traspasado el conocimiento de su purificación al siguiente guardián, el proceso era necesario, considerando el poder que la joya tenía, si era manejada con bondad, sería un elemento que atraería solo buenas nuevas, para gran parte de la humanidad, manteniendo el equilibrio, pero si caía en manos oscuras, los resultados serían inversos, ese era el mayor motivo por el cual ella personalmente intentaba reunir la perla, para purificarla de toda la maldad que la ha rodeado, desde que su padre murió.

Comprendo todo, pero…- Inuyasha continuaba dudando, no era algo normal, hablar de esta clase de ceremonias, al menos en esta época pues si bien se efectuaban, eran solo de apariencia -… cómo puedes purificarla…

Es un acto de fe…- respondió ella con toda tranquilidad, refutando cualquier otro argumento por parte de él.

Entraba el mayor de los hermanos en la habitación de Inuyasha, hacía mucho que no iba por él a aquel lado de la mansión, pero en esta oportunidad era urgente dar con su paradero, manejaba nueva información que no le agradaba para nada, después de todo le resultó útil pasarse gran parte del día con sus informantes y Sesshomaru era conciso, cuando decía que necesitaba algo de inmediato. Camino hasta la sala principal, bajando la gran escalera para encontrarse con el anciano que siempre se hallaba al pendiente de su medio hermano.

Myoga, ¿sabes en dónde esta Inuyasha?- su voz sonó seca y cortante, recibiendo una respuesta de inmediato.

No Señor Sesshomaru, él salió con la señorita Kagome – la contestación fue muy cortes, pero con un dejó de preocupación, a pesar de la falta de expresividad del mayor de los Taisho, él notó un dejo de intranquilidad.

Al menos esta con ella…- respondió, mas para si mismo que para el anciano junto a él, mientras caminaba hacía su despacho.

Kagome observaba al hombre dormir sobre su pequeña cama, sentada en el borde de ésta, habían estado la mayor parte del día en el departamento, sabía que tal vez a Inuyasha le resultaba algo difícil comprender lo que ella intentó explicarle, pero ya luego, con algo de suerte, cuando reunieran el resto de la perla, podría mostrarle de lo que hablaba. Acercó su mano hasta el cabello que caía algo desordenado sobre la frente del joven, la pulsera en su muñeca destello al encontrarse con un tímido rayo de luz, lo retiro con suavidad, casi como una caricia, no quería despertarlo aún, la tarde ya moría en el horizonte, deseaba hacer de cuenta que esta era un día normal y tranquilo, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, así que se dispuso a salir por ahí cerca y traer algo para cenar, aquel lugar pasaba vacío así que no manejaba comestibles en el, no sin antes susurrar muy bajito.

Te amo…

Rato más tarde la noche ya había llegado por completo e Inuyasha comenzaba a abrir algo perezoso los ojos, recorriendo con su dorada mirada el lugar, buscando algo en realidad preciado para él, la habitación se encontraba en las mismas condiciones en la que estaba cuando llegaron, de seguro la muchacha había guardado todo nuevamente en el mueble aquel, pero…¿dónde estaba ella?... se levantó con rapidez y recorrió el lugar, encontrando solo al gato, dormido en una silla, cuando ya se convenció de que no estaba en ningún lugar, tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de ella, para su sorpresa el aparatito, empezó a emitir un sonido desde la habitación.

Maldición, Kagome, dónde estas…- exclamó en voz alta, agitado.

Desde el atentado en Paris, no había podido estar tranquilo, se había prometido que no la dejaría sola, pero ella no estaba y lo peor era que no sabía en dónde se hallaba, miro la hora ya pasaban de las once de la noche, era imposible que ella estuviera buscando algo en alguna tienda a esta hora, salió del lugar, y se dirigió a la mansión, todo estaba con aquellas luces bajas que dejaban encendidas de noche, desde el departamento de Kagome hasta su residencia había una buena distancia, al entrar al lugar, se dirigió de forma inmediata a la habitación de la muchacha, pero ella no se hallaba, de pronto, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, se encontró con una figura pequeña.

Myoga, qué haces aquí…- consultó extrañado… ya es tarde…

El anciano extendió su mano hasta él y le entregó un sobre blanco sin remitente, luego de aquello se retiró en silencio, Inuyasha miró lo que acababa de recibir con temor, por el peso de el, visiblemente traía mas que una nota, por alguna razón sintió un hilo de hielo recorrer su espalda, esta misiva le resultaba muy sospechosa, sobre todo ahora que no lograba dar con el paradero de Kagome. Giro el sobre y lo abrió, vaciando el contenido de este en su mano, para encontrarse con la grotesca sorpresa, de que se trataba de la pulsera que le había regalado su madre, sintió como la sangre le ardía en las venas, oprimió el objeto en su mano y saco el resto del contenido del mensaje, efectivamente había una nota.

"Inuyasha:

Como habrás podido comprobar, tengo en mi poder algo muy valioso para ti, pues bien, este es el trato, debes traerme los dos fragmentos faltantes de la perla de Shikkon, al lugar en el cual estuvo el Templo Higurashi, antes del atardecer de mañana, si quieres a esta preciosura de vuelta…

Naraku"

Maldición – exclamó entre dientes, mientras golpeaba con su puño una de las paredes del pasillo, intentando controlar la ira que iba creciendo en su interior, no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a Kagome, sus ojos fulguraban -… ese miserable me las pagará…

Continuara…

Hola, gracias nuevamente por llegar hasta aquí, y aunque me prometí que les agradecería a cada uno por separado en este capítulo…puff, creo que al final, no, pero de todos modos déjenme contarles que leo cada uno de sus mensajitos y los atesoro, con respecto a la historia, creo que no le quedan mas de dos capítulos de vida, pero le estoy poniendo el mayor esfuerzo para que sea bueno.

Besitos

**Anyara**


	13. El rescate

Capitulo XIII

**El rescate**

Salió en su moto, que de inmediato tomo una gran velocidad, sin detenerse a pesar del reducido espacio que había en la alta reja que sellaba la entrada a la mansión, la que recién comenzaba a abrirse. Sentía la ira hormiguearle por el cuerpo, filtrándose por sus venas y acumularse en su cerebro, mascullaba maldiciones apretando con fuerza las perillas del manubrio, produciendo un constante gruñido en la maquina, tal y como él se sentía. No supo, como había sido capaz de sortear el tráfico y llegar hasta el apartamento de Kagome en menos de la mitad del tiempo, pero realmente aquello no era lo importante.

En tanto en medio de la noche y a través de una desolada carretera, viajaba un vehículo de color negro, bastante amplio, se podía notar entre las sombras, solo la figura de dos personas, un hombre maduro de cabellos castaños y algo rizados, recogidos en una cola alta , acompañado de una mujer de rostro pálido y mirada fría.

¿No se suponía que la mataríamos? – preguntó la atractiva copiloto observando el bulto en el asiento trasero que permanecía inmóvil.

Mi querida Kikyo…- dijo Naraku con total tranquilidad – debes cultivar la paciencia y no permitir que tus emociones te manejen – sonrió sarcástico, sabía que su acompañante estaba obsesionada con el hijo menor de Inu Taisho y al encontrarse en el camino, con que éste se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella chiquilla, quiso utilizarlo a él, a Naraku, para eliminarla y el hombre haciéndola creer que ese era su único motivo, le había sacado muy bien provecho al "favor" que le estaba haciendo…

No le costó demasiado entre en el frío departamento, no tenía las llaves, pero si manejaba una gran habilidad aprendida especialmente para realizar loa trabajos a fin de obtener las piezas de la Perla de Shikkon… entonces suspiro, después de todo parecía que la leyenda de la joya era real, quien la poseyera se vería enfrentado a lo negativo, pero entonces movió con violencia su cabeza, esquivando pensamientos de ese tipo y arrugando el entrecejo en señal de seguridad, él venía hasta aquí con un fin y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a ella, la mujer que se le había adentrado en el corazón y aunque no lo comprendía muy bien, la sacerdotisa de la perla. Caminó por el angosto pasillos con paso raudo y decidido, seguido en todo momento por el gato de Kagome, al entrar giro hacía el mueble que contenía lo que él venía a buscar, la luz que ingresaba desde la ventana golpeo un objeto que llevaba metido en el cinturón del pantalón, justo en la espalda, dando un destello plateado, era un arma, una Colt 45, una pistola que conservaba su padre en el despacho que ahora pertenecía a Sesshomaru, tuvo suerte de no ser descubierto cuando la sacó, pues de seguro habría tenido que dar una serie de explicaciones para las que no tenía tiempo. Nunca había usado un arma, mas que para las practicas de tiro, pero jamás se había visto en la necesidad de proteger a un ser amado.

Forzó el cajón y recogió desde su interior la fotografía y la bolsa de tela negra, que contenía lo solicitado por Naraku, lo observó por unos instantes, preguntándose, qué era lo que podía querer ese maldito con la perla, no pensó en nada más, que sacarle dinero. Recorrió el lugar con su dorado mirar, reconociendo una vez más la frialdad de aquel sitio, recordó entonces las palabras de Kagome, "Este jamás ha sido un hogar para mí", y luego suspiró oprimiendo el cristal resplandeciente con fuerza en su puño.

Saldremos de esto… y te daré un hogar…-dijo con voz segura y con total convicción, necesitaba darse ánimos, pues presentía que esto no sería fácil.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en camino hacía las que probablemente serían las ruinas del Templo Higurashi, el último lugar en el cual la Perla de Shikkon había sido venerada y resguardada de forma honorable, según calculaba, llegaría al lugar, junto con el amanecer. Llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de la negra chaqueta que vestía, los dos fragmentos solicitados por el maldito que se atrevió a mancillar a Kagome, alejándola de él y poniendo en riesgo su integridad. Una de las partes de la perla que llevaba consigo, era el que mantenía la muchacha custodiaba y el otro era uno que atesoraba en aquel mueble antiguo que se encontraba en su habitación de la residencia que compartía con su hermano, por ser el primer trozo de la Perla que había recobrado de las manos de un ponzoñoso hombre, en realidad en mas de una oportunidad se preguntó, por qué los fragmentos de la joya se encontraban repartidos en manos sucias, ya sea por delitos financieros, lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas e inclusive vejámenes mayores de los que no deseaba recordar, antes de que Kagome se uniera a ellos, habían recuperado gran parte de la joya, las últimas piezas resultaron ser las mas difíciles de encontrar y entonces comprendió el que Sesshomaru buscara ayuda en la Asistente del Subsecretario de Bienes Nacionales, rió al notar como los caminos se podían unir de un modo tan insospechado haciendo de tu vida un gran puzzle.

De pronto se encontró con que la calle convergía en dos mas angostas, se molestó al notar que no había tomado las precauciones necesarias, traer consigo un mapa o algo parecido, tenía una noción a grandes rasgos del lugar en el cual se erigía el Templo, así que sacó de entre su chaqueta su teléfono celular, lo encendió, ya que había olvidado por completo que lo apagó, cuando no quiso decirle a Myoga lo que sucedía, ya que de antemano sabía que el anciano preocupado insistiría en ubicarlo. Oprimió algunos números y escucho luego la voz de una operadora a la que le consultó la dirección exacta, cortó y volvió a ponerse en marcha, interrumpido a los poco minutos, cuando el artefacto dentro de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, se detuvo nuevamente y vio que se trataba de Sesshomaru, frunció el ceño, pensó en que tal vez sería por lo del arma, pero luego reflexionó y comprendió que su medio hermano no lo llamaría para algo como eso, no recordaba muchas oportunidades en que lo hubiera llamado, de hecho le sorprendió que conociera su número, presionó el botón para responder.

Si – dijo con voz seca, esperando a que su interlocutor hablara.

Al fin contestas- sonó el mayor de los Taisho, conservando ese tono frío e impersonal, como si nada en lo absoluto pudiera inquietarlo.

No tengo tiempo Sesshomaru, qué quieres- consultó hartándose rápidamente, en realidad no tenía tiempo para perderlo, el hombre de largo cabello plateado al otro lado del teléfono, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica, al notar el tono altanero de Inuyasha, después de todo no se podía negar la sangre.

Tengo información sobre Naraku…

Se encontraba encorvada y con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas, envuelta en la oscuridad de las paredes que la cercaban, con el olor a tierra putrefacta, ni los años, ni los múltiples demasiado las personas que se encontraba fuera, pero para ella era muy diferente, tanto que hasta podía escuchar la voz de su padre llamarla desde fuera, como en aquella oportunidad en la que con apenas cuatro años se había metido en el pozo de los huesos, jugando a las escondidas con el entonces guardián del Templo.

-¡Kagome!...¡Kagome!...- se escuchaba la voz de su padre llamarla, llevaba bastante tiempo buscándola, por lo comprendió que aquello había dejado ya de ser un juego, pues su pequeña niña no aparecía –¡Kagome!... -volvía a insistir.

¡Papí!...- intentaba ella llamar la atención del hombre que con sus cortos cuatro años, le parecía el ser mas grande en todo el planeta, una especie de superhéroe que podía rescatarla de todo, pero la pequeña voz se perdía en la profundidad de aquel lugar, solo por milagro no se había lastimado de gravedad al entrar ahí.

La luz algo tímida de los primeros rayos de sol, que según lo recordaba, debían estar adornando las cimas de las montañas que se podían ver a la distancia, fueron los que lograron que finalmente alzara la mirada, podía débilmente vislumbrarse la figura esbelta de la muchacha en el fondo de aquel pozo, de seguro al ser otras las circunstancias, por muy profunda que la cavidad fuera, ella ya habría salido trepando por los muros, pero estaba amordazada y atada de pies y manos. Estaba demasiado asustada, demasiado, pero el motivo de su angustia, no era, ella misma, era él, el hombre de dorado mirar que había venido a entregarle calidez a su alma, había escuchado perfectamente todo los que Naraku y esa arpía, Kikyo, de la que no espero tanto, le pidieron a Inuyasha, suplicaba a sus ancestros, para que el joven no corriera riesgos, pues si de algo estaba segura era de que llegaría, en parte se sentía angustiada, pero sabía bien que podía confiar en él, por que jamás la dejaría sola, pero a qué costo.

Los neumáticos de la moto se marcaron un tanto sobre el asfalto de la calle al frenar de forma tan violenta, frente a él a menos de cien metros, el Templo Higurashi, respiró hondo sabiendo que lo más difícil estaba por venir.

Voy por ti…

La mujer de largo cabello oscuro se paseaba como si fuera alguna clase de felino enjaulado, de un lado para otro entre uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar, que se mantenía perfectamente en pie, la verdad no sabía muy bien por que le llamaban ruinas a este lugar si lo único de lo que padecía el sitio era de abandono, bueno, sin contra con que la pagoda en la que se encontraba el antiguo pozo de los huesos, era la única que estaba derrumbada, dejando aquella cavidad al descubierto, ese era el lugar en el cual finalmente había muerto el padre de Kagome, por alguna razón que Naraku desconocía, Souta Higurashi había escapado en dirección a ese pequeño templo, cuando constato que no tenía escapatoria, corrió con la Perla de Shikkon en sus manos, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de aquel sitio, una explosión dentro de el lo expulso varios metros hacía atrás dejándolo gravemente herido.

Al final yo solo tuve que rematarlo – fueron las palabras de Naraku, mientras que dejaba caer un cigarrillo a medio fumar y ponía su pie sobre el.

Qué…- preguntó Kikyo, volteándose con el ceño fruncido, estaba demasiado molesta, para además tener que descifrar las palabras de Naraku, no entendía por qué ese maldito no se había desecho de la chiquilla esa, si al fin igual Inuyasha vendría, al pensar en aquello, no podía evitar sentirse asustada, después de todo el único motivo para que ella estuviera metida en todo esto, era su obsesión por el joven de ojos dorados…

Llegó…- fue lo que respondió el hombre junto a ella, al sentir como la máquina en la que viajaba Inuyasha subía las escaleras del Templo a gran velocidad, sin lugar a dudas era realmente diestro en el manejo de aquellos vehículos, llegó a pensar Naraku.

Y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba el joven con su largo cabello oscuro bajo el arco que indicaba la entrada al lugar, Kagome no podía evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente, al solo escuchar el motor, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Inuyasha.

¡Kagome¡… ¡Kagome¡ - grataba él su nombre intentando hallarla, igual que su padre en aquella ocasión, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, pues aunque emitía sonidos a través de la mordaza sería casi imposible que Inuyasha lograra oírla – ¡dónde la tienes¡…- encaró furioso escuchando como respuesta una risa escalofriante.

Los fragmentos…- le dijo extendiendo la mano – entrégamelos

Primero tengo que verla – respondió sabiendo que en este caso la ventaja no la tenía él.

Naraku le hizo un gesto con la misma mano que había extendido reclamando los fragmentos y le indicó hacía los restos de un pequeño templo, por un momento Inuyasha no entendió nada, pero luego logro visualizar

Un pozo…- su voz se notaba quebrantada, cómo era posible, acaso la tenía dentro de aquel pozo, corrió los pasos que lo separaban de aquel lugar y apoyo ambas manos en el borde de madera - ¡Kagome!... ¿estas ahí? ¿Estas bien?...- por un momento no escuchó nada, aunque puso real énfasis en hacerlo, y de pronto un chasquido, como si algo golpeara alguno de los muros y sonrió levemente, sabía que era ella, al menos aún estaba con vida, lo que era su mayor temor, que Naraku no hubiera respetado el trato, pero sabía que tal vez no lo respetaría mucho más, menos aún dado los motivos que verdaderamente lo motivaban – te sacaré…tranquila

Cómo podía pedirle que estuviera tranquila, si ella sabía bien que el maldito ese lo único que buscaba era terminar con ambos, se lo había dicho, cuando la bajo hasta ese lugar, "te quedarás ahí, hasta que tu novio venga y entonces terminaré con ambos"…maldición, mascullaba bajo la mordaza.

Cómo procederemos…- consultó mientras sacaba los fragmentos de su bolsillo, viendo como Naraku se acercaba y de pronto noto que había alguien más oculto, enfocó su vista para encontrarse con lo silueta de…

¿Kikyo?...-

Si Kikyo… la muy estúpida pensó que aliándose a mí, conseguiría eliminar los obstáculos del camino, para que finalmente la amaras,- contó irónico y mofándose de la mujer tras de él – ahora dame los fragmentos y luego sacamos a la chiquilla de ahí

Kagome estaba desesperada, desde el pozo podía oír la conversación perfectamente, ya que las voces hacían eco al entrar el aquel lugar, sabía que ese maldito lo único que quería era eliminarlos. Inuyasha en tanto extendió su mano firme ante el hombre, aunque por dentro el temor lo estaba consumiendo, no podía confiar, pero no tenía otra alternativa, tenía solo una carta de salvación y esperaba que la mano que utilizara Naraku en este juego le permitiera usarla.

El hombre de cabellos castaños, tomo las piezas y saco de dentro de su pantalón una caja con el resto de los fragmentos, según sabía tenía en su poder los once fragmentos en los que se había dividido la Perla, un número bastante singular, Kikyo entonces llegó hasta él, entregándole una extraña mirada a Inuyasha, era desafiante, pero a le vez escondía algo, trayendo un recipiente con algunas inscripciones, con un líquido cristalino, lo mas probable es que solo fuera agua, introdujo los fragmentos en aquel lugar y oró algunas frases, pero cuando observó nuevamente, nada había sucedido, entonces fue que todo ese aire de calma y control se esfumó, dejando ver el monstruo real que existía en su alma, Kagome pudo percibir desde dentro del pozo la energía negativa floreciendo en el interior del hombre, no es que estuviera teniendo una trasformación física, era su alma, la que se estaba mostrando tal cual era.

¡Maldición! – Gritaba – por qué no se une...- por primera vez en todo esto, Inuyasha sonreía y su risa emitía un leve sonido – de qué te ríes

Eres un fraude… ¿se te olvida que solo una sacerdotisa puede unir la Perla?...

Continuara…

**Hola, debo contarles que me entusiasme con uno de los revies que recibí, en donde me decían que no terminara tan pronto y tal vez le ponga algún otro elemento que me sirva para que la historia siga interesante y no concluya aún… por el momento solo pedirles que dejen sus opiniones y cuídense mucho.**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	14. Ella

Capítulo XIV

"**Ella"**

Eres un fraude… ¿se te olvida que solo una sacerdotisa puede unir la Perla?...

Era cierto, cómo había podido obviar aquello, pensó que tal vez con los escasos poderes que había heredado de su familia podría unir la joya, pero no fue asó y veía en el semblante de Inuyasha el triunfo y la seguridad que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo disfrutar.

Tienes razón, - respondió volviendo a aquella tranquilidad que tenía antes del incidente – pues entonces utilizaremos a la sacerdotisa ¿no lo crees?

¡No Naraku! – exclamó el hombre, sacando desde su escondite, el arma de su padre, apuntando con gran seguridad, Kikyo por su parte que observaba la situación, metros más a tras, no pudo menos que cubrir su boca con ambas manos, a cada momento estaba más arrepentida de haberse involucrado en los planes de Naraku, que según los acontecimientos comprobaba que estaban demasiado lejos de los suyos – esto término, solo detente.

¿Y tu crees que me detendré después de todo este tiempo, por qué tú lo ordenas? – la risa que salió de la boca del hombre sonó estridente, como si hiciera eco en el lugar y sobre todo dentro del pozo, llegando clara y limpia hasta los oídos de Kagome que a cada momento temía más por la vida de Inuyasha, sin saber con exactitud que era lo que se desarrollaba fuera de aquel lugar en el cual se encontraba.

El arma resplandecía entre sus manos, parecía sostenida con la firmeza de un experto, pero nada más lejos de aquello, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a temblarle la mano, matar a un ser humano era algo que no estaba en sus planes, pero defendería a Kagome a cualquier costo, observó como Naraku avanzó unos centímetros hacía él y la sangre se le heló tendría que disparar de continuar así, y vio como el hombre de pálido rostro y desquiciante mirada acercaba una mano hasta la muñeca contraría haciendo un ademán, como de estar visualizando la hora, pero aquel reloj, resultó bastante particular, pues levanto una tapa que cubría el disco central del mismo, Inuyasha comenzó a sospechar del artefacto y con justa razón.

¡Detente! – exclamó casi en un grito el joven de cabellos oscuros, produciendo que la tensión del momento lograra hacer destellar sus ojos dorados, ante la luz del sol naciente.

Tú eres quien debe detenerse – dijo Naraku, tan seguro de sus palabras que Inuyasha sintió un leve escalofríos recorrerle la espalda, algo tramaba este hombre, lo sabía - … O ella me ayuda… o simplemente haré estallar el pozo – concluyó esta vez manteniendo solo una curvatura en su labios que marcaba a la perfección la sonrisa de su triunfo, sabía demasiado bien que el hijo menor de Inu Taisho, no dejaría que algo le sucediera a su mujercita, era tan predecible, al igual que el padre.

El muchacho palideció al ver lo que ocultaba la pequeña cubierta circular, miró de medio con rapidez el contorno interno del pozo y se halló con su peor sospecha, una pequeña luz roja que tintineaba al igual que la del reloj de pulsera que portaba Naraku, lo que le hablaba de la veracidad de su amenaza,…piensa, piensa se decía, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su adversario no le daba tregua, no había tiempo y Kagome peligraba, lamentablemente no encontraba otra salida, de haberse tratado de su vida, lo más probable es que hubiera intentado algo osado, pero lo que se jugaba era el bienestar de joven de cabellos azabaches. Bajo lentamente el arma, terminando por colgar como continuación de su brazo derecho, la mandíbula apretada y la cólera dorada fluyendo de sus ojos.

Hizo todo lo que el hombre culpable de que el corazón se le estuviera apretando en el pecho con aquella incertidumbre creciente, le ordenaba, dejó el arma en el piso y la arrojó a una distancia suficiente como para no poder dar con ella fácilmente, Naraku continuaba esbozando la misma sonrisa triunfadora, mientras que la figura de Kikyo se ocultaba con dificultad tras de uno de los pilares que sostenían parte del techo del templo principal de aquel lugar. El individuo de cabellos castaños que ondeaban al viento matutino, lo instó a tirar una cuerda con la que de seguro lograron dejar sumergida en la oscuridad a la mujer que lo preocupaba en este momento, dentro de aquel pozo para que fuera por ella, Inuyasha no podía evitar preguntarse si este hombre estaría trabajando solo con Kikyo como cómplice. Arrojó la cuerda hacía la penumbra, esperando no dañar a Kagome, la que ya se encontraba bastante asustada frente al silencio que se había apoderado por unos segundos del lugar.

Inuyasha le dio una última mirada a Naraku, antes de entrar al pozo, probando la resistencia de la soga para ponerse de pie en la entrada y arrojarse, pero no alcanzó a hacer aquello, cuando fueron interrumpidos, dirigiendo sus miradas hacía la parte que indicaba la entrada al templo, de la nada y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraban algunas patrullas justo en aquel lugar, Naraku apretó los dientes con furia, estaba rodeado, con varias armas apuntando a su cuerpo y observó con malestar como de entre los vehículos aparecía la figura sentenciosa de Sesshomaru, demasiado parecida a través de la contraluz matutina a la de Inu Taisho, quién se lo habría imaginado, finalmente el hermano mayor vino en ayuda del menor.

Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha no daban crédito a lo que veía, era algo parecido a la "caballería" que aparecía justo en los momentos en lo que todo parecía perdido, pero de pronto, dejando de lado su alegría inesperada, recordó el mecanismo que el hombre llevaba anclado a su muñeca y nuevamente un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda y miró a Naraku, mientras que éste se volteaba para clavar sus ojos en los de él, de un modo retador. Sin importarle que aquellos agentes que le apuntaban, terminaran por dejarle caer aquellas balas que permanecían expectantes en la boca de sus armas, accionó el mecanismo que haría explotar la entrada al pozo, sepultando a Kagome en aquel lugar lúgubre, como una total ironía, "el pozo de los huesos" y de pasada arrojar a algunos metros Inuyasha despedazando su cuerpo, ye que sabía bien que el poder de aquella explosión era similar al de una mina unipersonal. Inuyasha miró la luz rojo tintinear, mientras que todo parecía pasar por su mente de un modo tan lento, debía ponerse verde, pensó,…estallaremos, se repetía casi de modo inconsciente…Kagome…fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

La mansión se encontraba en penumbras, desprovista completamente de vida, desde el incidente con Naraku, nada era igual, solo unos cuantos empleados mantenían el lugar e incluso Myoga había decidido partir de vuelta al lugar que tanto amaba, la residencia en la que había estado al servicio de la madre de Inuyasha.

Las luces en aquel palacete eran de una intensidad cegadora, podía tomar asiento en alguna parte del jardín y contemplar el interior sabiendo que el solo espectáculo que te entregaba la monumental construcción, era suficiente para bloquear tus sentidos. Las parejas en el interior danzaban, casi como si se tratara de algún baile de la realeza, de hace unos cuantos siglos, el salón pulcramente decorado hacía notar la relevancia de aquella reunión, era un homenaje que el Ministerio de Bienes Nacionales, se había encargado de dar, para los hermanos Taisho, los que se habían encargado de recuperar de las manos de personas inescrupulosas, las partes de la valiosa Perla de Shikkon, declarada patrimonio del País.

Sobre el estrado se encontraba el Subsecretario de Bienes Nacionales, y junto a él, sentada su asistente, la señorita Kagome Higurashi, una más de las piezas clave para que reunir nuevamente la joya, que había sido robada a su padre desde el templo en la cual se la veneraba. Sentado junto a ella se encontraba un apuesto joven de ojos dorados, el que había sido total centro de atención al igual que su hermano, por el mar de hermosas mujeres que habían decidido asistir a aquel baile, que reunió a lo más selecto de la sociedad. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que capturaron a Naraku y a Kikyo, dejando al descubierto, que la mujer, que se desempeñaba como asistente de Sesshomaru en las Empresas Taisho, estaba trabajando en alianza con el otro delincuente apresado, en el espionaje de información trascendente para el manejo de sus negocios, por lo que también estaba siendo procesada por la justicia, por los cargos de espionaje financiero, lo que era de relativa gravedad, y complicidad en el secuestro e intento de homicidio de Kagome, lo que sumaba varios años a la condena inicial, siendo el cargo de verdadero peso, en tanto Naraku, ya había sido procesado, como autor intelectual de homicidio doble y ejecutor frustrado de ella, lo que le significó, presidió por al menos veinte años.

Los discursos terminaron y luego de recibir un recordatorio por lo bien considerados que eran por el gobierno, los hermanos, quienes recibieron el reconocimiento de pie uno junto al otro, compartiendo un instante de liderazgo, considerando la situación bastante inusual para quienes los conocían, no se miraron, ni cruzaron palabra, pero al menos era evidente que ya se soportaban.

Inuyasha bajo del podium para acercarse sigiloso y sin ser percibido, hasta la figura elegante que envuelta en un vestido delgado de color azul oscuro que dejaba a la vista en detalle las formas que la tela cubría, las sandalias de tacones que calzaba, eran el detalle perfecto, para aquel traje, su cabellos azabache recogido de forma casual, dejando que algunos rizos cayeran por su espalda, una copa de champagne, se posaba con delicadeza entre sus dedos, mientras compartía amenamente con Sango y Miroku, quienes al fin resultaron ser los responsables de aquel "rescate" tan avezado, si no hubiera sido por que Inuyasha paso antes de ir al templo Higurashi, por Kagome, hasta la casa de Sango con un extraño encargo, que por cierto aún permanecía con ella, Buyo, jamás habría sabido lo que estaba pasando, le pidió que le comentara a Miroku el lugar al cual se dirigía, claro que no imaginó que este se dirigiría a Sesshomaru, para ir en su ayuda.

Continuaba observándola mientras iba acortando la distancia cada vez más, haciendo un pequeño gesto a Miroku, que lo había visto para que no digiera nada. Se acercó cauteloso acercando sus labios hasta el oído de la muchacha, la que se irguió un poco más cuando sintió el aliento de sus palabras jugar con algunas hebras de su cabello, aquella voz que desde un principio logro estremecerla.

Eres la mujer más hermosa de la gala¿te lo había dicho? – acompañando a sus palabras, la mano de Inuyasha se posó con precisión innata en la cintura de Kagome, mientras que ella se comenzaba a girar, para quedar atrapada en un abrazo, ligero, lo suficientemente cercano, para rayar en la falta de protocolo, pero muy alejado, para lo pegados que desearían encontrarse, habían pasado ya la última semana separados, por algunos asuntos d negocios que él tuvo que atender y después de todo ella también debía trabajar. Una exquisita melodía comenzó a ser tocada por los músicos a cargo de amenizar la velada, un tema previamente pedido por el joven de cabellos oscuros, que no dejaba de contemplarla con sus ojos dorados, intensos y enamorados - ¿Bailamos?.

No había mucho más que decir, dejó la copa, sobre una de las charolas que paso por su lado en manos de uno de los etiquetados varones encargados de la atención, para aceptar ser llevada con los dedos de Inuyasha entrelazados con los suyos, hasta el centro de lo que era una pista de baile, un voz tenue entonaba con delicadeza la pieza que les habían pedido, mientras que Kagome se dejaba guiar por los suaves y varoniles movimientos que el hombre efectuaba.

**She may be the face I can't forget**

_Ella, quizás la cara que no puedo olvidar_

**The trace of pleasure or regret**

_El rastro del placer o del pesar_

Kagome se sostenía lo más fuerte posible del hombre que la rodeaba posesivamente con sus brazos, estaba feliz y tranquila, la música que llegaba hasta sus oídos, era la perfecta compañía.

_Quizás mi tesoro o el precio_

_Que tengo que pagar_

Tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, era la paz más esperada, después de temer por su vida del modo en que lo hizo, jamás imaginó, que la mujer que apareció en su vida, un día sin más, se había convertido en su mayor razón de vivir.

_Ella, quizás la canción que canta el verano_

_Quizás la frialdad que trae el otoño _

_Puede ser cientos de cosas distintas_

_Dentro de la medida de un solo día_

El tema que había escogido era perfecto, o al menos a él le pareció cuando lo escuchó hace dos días, estaba lejos de la ciudad, en Londres de hecho, visitando una tienda muy elegante, retirando aquel hermoso regalo que llevaba para ella…ella, su Kagome, su mujer, elevó un poco el rostro para poder observarla con mayor detalle, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos oscuros que conservaban aquel toque místico que tanto lo desquiciaba.

_Ella, quizás la bella o la bestia_

_Quizás el hambre o el banquete_

_Puede tornar cada día en_

_Un cielo o un infierno_

_Ella puede ser el espejo de mis sueños_

_La sonrisa se reflejó en una corriente_

_Ella puede no ser lo que ella parece_

_Dentro de su cáscara._

No se cansaba de contemplar los ojos dorados de aquel hombre que la había transportado sin ni siquiera saberlo, de vuelta a su verdadero ser, la mujer que había deseado vengarse de todos, desapareció, dando paso a la que ahora permanecía firme en aquel abrazo.

_Ella quien siempre parece_

_Tan feliz en una muchedumbre_

_Cuyos ojos pueden ser_

_Tan privados y tan orgullosos_

Sentía que en ocasiones al observarla de ese modo, se estaba adentrando en su alma, buscando, quizás, algún indicio de la tristeza que la llevó hasta él, Inuyasha sabía que ella había aparecido en su vida con un solo propósito, pero aunque en ocasiones alguna sombra amenazaba con oscurecer su futuro, él estaba seguro de que todo estaba bien ahora.

_Nadie tiene permitido verlos llorar_

_Ella, quizás el amor que no puede durar_

_De hecho hace señas,_

_De las sombras del pasado_

_Que yo recordaré, hasta el día que muera_

¿Me acompañas?...- Fue lo que Inuyasha le preguntó con aquel suave y varonil tono que usaba cuando quería conseguir algo. Kagome solo le sonrió indicándole que lo seguiría.

Camino con ella tomada de la mano hasta el jardín, un extenso parque, tal ves tan grande como el de la mansión en la que aún habitaban, la música salida desde el salón los acompañaba, bajo el manto estrellado de un cielo magnifico, intensificado por la luminosidad de Venus, que brillaba de un modo particular esta noche.

_Ella, quizás la razón de que sobreviva_

_El porqué la razón de que yo viva_

Se sentía temeroso, casi como un quinceañero a punto de dar su primer beso, la llevaba aún de la mano, caminando unos metros alejados de las luces y del "público", la noche le sentaba bien a Kagome, se decía, mientras la observaba de reojo, apretando sus dedos sobre la mano de ella. Le indicó un lugar para sentarse y él la acompañó, el momento había llegado, debía confesarle ahora lo que tenía ahogado en la garganta, se soltó el nudo de la corbata un poco, como intentando que las palabras fluyeran, pero verdaderamente no era bueno con ellas.

Es una hermosa noche – Comentó la muchacha a modo de decir algo, hacía tiempo ya que notaba una extraña actitud en su compañero, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, de algún modo ya sabía lo que le pasaba, luego se decidió y lo miro a los ojos, como alentándolo a que digiera ya lo que tenía que sacar de su interior, había enfrentado grandes peligros, por qué temerle a los sentimientos.

Inuyasha al ver los ojos oscuros y perfilados por largas y negras pestañas, comprendió el mensaje, ella estaba esperando por sus palabras, aquellas mismas que en este preciso instante le costaba tanto exteriorizar.

_La que cuidaré por los años_

_Ásperos y lisos_

La música continuaba tras ellos, tocando bellos acordes que lo alentaron a hablar

Kagome… no es mucho lo que tengo que decir – comenzó, observando los ojos expectantes de la muchacha - … creo que casi todo esta dicho entre nosotros… y bueno… yo…- bajo la mirada y la poso en las manso pálidas que estaban entre las de él.

Acepto…- fue lo que la voz suave de la joven le dijo, casi como acariciando con ella sus sentidos.

…yo…- no alcanzó a decir mucho más cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella, que le sonreía abiertamente.

_Yo, tomaré sus risas y sus lágrimas_

_Y las haré todas mis recuerdos_

Entonces fue que comprendió que no había realmente que más decir, se acercó a los labios que aún esbozaban una sonrisa y los abrazó con los suyos, bebiéndoselos, acerco una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la joven y la acercó más a él, ahondando el beso, sintiendo que no había en el mundo algo que deseara más que casarse con Kagome, que así como dentro de su corazón sentía que era solo suya, en lo legal fuese igual, recordó entonces el obsequio que había viajado junto a él desde Londres y soltó sus labios, dejando que de ellos escapara un suspiro ansioso.

Cierra los ojos – le dijo, con premura, mientras que ella con el rostro algo caprichoso obedeció, y entonces le puso sobre las piernas una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro – ábrelos…- anunció

No se dejo esperara, abrió el pequeño estuche, encontrando en su interior una pieza de joyería maravillosa, un anillo con incrustaciones de pequeñas y brillantes piedras que formaban una frase que se plasmaban tanto en la joya, como en el alma de quién la portaba, "te amo", Inuyasha lo tomo y lo deslizo por el dedo de la muchacha para de este modo cerrar un pacto de amor y vida con ella.

_Para cuando ella se vaya, yo pueda existir_

_El significado de mi vida es... ella_

_Ella..., __oh__ ella._

Algunos minutos pasaron, contemplando el cielo, se habrían recostado sobre la hierba de no ser por el lugar en el cual se hallaban, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, Inuyasha tomo de la mano a la que ahora había pasado a ser oficialmente su novia, para dirigirse nuevamente al salón, aún les quedaba noche que disfrutar y una vida que compartir.

En un lugar apartado de todo, en un valle a las afueras de la ciudad, se erigía una potente construcción, completamente encerrada en al menos dos rejas de alambrado, con un visible letrero de advertencia, sobre la electricidad en ellas, pero de pronto, en la calma de aquella noche, las sirenas de los puestos de vigilancia se activaron,… habían escapado, tres fugitivos, llevaban un par de horas desde la última ronda del guardia que cubría aquel turno, por lo que ya contaban con una ventaja…Los ojos del sujeto que corrías intentando escalar los cerros, para salir lo antes posible del alcance de la policía, solo reflejaba un sentimiento en sus ojos, …rencor…

Acabaré contigo… y con ello con tu linaje… Kagome Higurashi

Continuara…

**Hola a todos, soy un poco floja para poner notas de autor, bueno creo que eso ya lo han notado, pero de todas maneras aquí voy**

Arigatou a:

Linli chan, Belen, Lorena, Sefiro, Lou Asuka, La Andrhea, Rerry, Kaori sama, Ar-Narwen, Saralim-moon blackpotter, La emir, Ishi-dora, serena tsukino chiba, ladyofshadow8, MONIK, Fabiola Inuyasha, Kaissa, Akisu, Chiisana Minako, padilla-chan, Miki Matsura, Sesshi23, LucyYasha, Crystal-Darling, Itnuzi desli, Suisho Haruka, Inuyasha, hitoki-chan. klau-san, Saiko Katsuka, neese´s, Estefanía, kitzya-kagome, himura, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, yelitza, the girlfriend of sirius, hitoki-chan, Urpi

**Espero no haberme saltado a ninguno de los que han dejado mensajes en este fic, claro que debo agradecer de forma particular a los que me han acompañado a lo largo de él, a mi amiga _Chiisana Minako_, con la cual he entablado una gran amistad y la conocí gracias a este escrito en particular, a _Sesshi23_, mi amiga entrañable la que me acompaña siempre a través del MSN, aunque por ese medio soy pésima compañía…uff…a _Linli_ que es una loca pero me cae muy bien y a _Séfiro_, con quien apenas he comenzado a medio comenzar, por que mientras escribo esto para variar la deje esperando, como a muchos de mis contactos gracias, por la paciencia a todos ellos…**

**Besitos **

**Anyara**


	15. De amor y de odio

Capitulo XVIII

**De amor y de odio**

Una vez entrando en el salón de vuelta, se sintieron extrañamente observados, este tipo de reuniones no le eran del todo gratas a Inuyasha, pero eran algo necesario para el futuro de los negocios de la familia. Una serie de ojos se posaron sobre la pareja que ingresó firmemente tomada de la mano, el joven ignorando por completo el hecho, le propuso a Kagome una nueva pieza de baile, mientras que ya en la pista un poco alejados de ellos, se veía a un hombre maduro, de larga cabellera plateada sosteniendo con suavidad de la cintura a una mujer, de esbelta figura, envuelta en una tela de color damasco. El semblante de Sesshomaru, como siempre no expresaba demasiado, pero el agarré firme con el que sostenía a la joven le indicaban a todo el mundo una pertenencia.

-¿Estas bien, ¿no quieres descansar?- consultó el hombre con aquella voz profunda que poseía y que a Rin tanto le gustaba.

-¿Tan pronto te cansaste? — Interrogó con algo de burla la mujer - … creo que los años te están afectando — concluyó riendo alegremente.

-No abuses de mi paciencia Rin…- comentó con disimulo, lo que logró que la sonrisa en los labios de la joven se acentuara aún más, provocando una muy leve en los de su acompañante.

Era extraño, pero desde que las cosas en la mansión se habían normalizado, Sesshomaru casi no pasaba tiempo en ella, la Perla de Shikkon estaba en las manos de quien siempre debió estar y los hermanos muy en privado, cruzaron algunas palabras que a su manera eran una especie de tregua. Simplemente ya no pasaba las noches en aquella enorme cama renacentista que se erguía en su habitación, por el contrario, se abrazaba muy fuertemente al pequeño cuerpo de Rin, quien lo mimaba con incontables caricias, sintiendo aquel departamento como su hogar, claro que ya tenía más que decidido que la cama sería reemplazada por una más amplia, de los contrario temía que cualquier día en el que soltara de su abrazo a la muchacha ésta caería… pero no estaba muy seguro de que un mueble como el que él tenía en mente, entraría por la angosta puerta… definitivamente tendrían que mudarse a un departamento más grande.

Estaba una vez más en medio de la pista de baile abrazándose a Kagome, con el recato justo para no salirse de las normas sociales que dichos eventos marcaban, era algo molesto si lo que deseabas era tener una noche romántica, pero era estrictamente necesario cuando no deseabas ser acosado por las chicas solteras que siempre rondaban, Inuyasha no podía negar que en más de alguna oportunidad salió minutos antes que alguna de las bellas asistentes a algún evento similar a este, esperándola dentro de su vehículo y perdiéndose con ella en la noche de la gran ciudad, pero jamás sintió el corazón paralizarse del modo que lo hacía cuando sentía a Kagome respirar en su oído o sus blancas y delicadas manos posarse sobre su piel, aquellas mismas manos que miro incrédulo, como fueron capaces de unir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, que en este momento reposaba imperturbable y de forma provisoria, dentro de una nueva caja de seguridad instalada tras el cuadro restaurado de el patriarca de su familia, Inu Taisho. Le parecía simplemente increíble el recuerdo de Kagome envuelta en una resplandeciente luz de color rosa, la que irradiaba una asombrosa paz, "es una prueba de fe"… fue lo que ella dijo cuando intentó explicarle aquello que a él más le parecía una leyenda, pero al confirmarlo tanto con sus ojos como con sus sentidos, no pudo menos que inclinarse ante la sacerdotisa capaz de emanar semejante poder espiritual. Pero ahora entre sus brazos solo parecía una humana más, claro que la calidez de su alma era innegable, tal ves era aquello lo que de forma inconsciente logró ver y de lo que se enamoró tan perdidamente.

-Dame un beso…- pidió Inuyasha con suavidad, observando los oscuros ojos de la muchacha que se movía de forma tenue al compás de la música.

-¿Aquí?...- preguntó incrédula, manteniendo el mismo tono suave que él había usado

-Sí…aquí…- confirmó, mientras ajustaba el agarre tras la espalda de Kagome, deseando pegarla a él, pero conteniendo las ansias.

-Inuyasha…- dijo intentando persuadirlo.

-Kagome…- respondió dejando en claro que no desistiría.

La joven sonrió levemente y se estiró solo un poco, ya que la altura de su calzado la ayudaba bastante, rozó con suavidad los labios de Inuyasha dejando en ellos un pequeño beso, dulce, pero demasiado correcto para el gusto del muchacho, alejándose de inmediato.

-¿Eso no lo puedes considerar un beso?...- consultó y afirmó al mismo tiempo, arrugando algo el ceño intentando apresarla con aquella posesión que lo caracterizaba y que la mujer disfrutaba tanto.

-Debo ir al tocador…- pidió con diligencia antes de que la terminara por encerrar entre sus brazos, no era que no lo deseara, pero no deseaba ser al día siguiente la comidilla de alguna revista, ya que conocía bien en los que terminaban los abrazos de aquel joven, que una vez que comenzaba a besarla y acariciarlo, la hacía olvidar por completo la decencia y todo a su alrededor… y después de todo deseaba disfrutar un tiempo en privado su noviazgo.

-Esta bien…- consintió el hombre con desgano, soltando de forma paulatina su mano de la cintura, deslizándola hasta que se encontró con ellas vacías.

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre, pro completo a través del cuerpo, veía todo lentamente, como si pasara ante sus ojos cuadro por cuadro. Naraku estaba a punto de hacer estallar aquella bomba instalada al borde del pozo, lo que no podía significar otra cosa que le fin de ambos… Kagome y él… se dejó caer dentro del oscuro agujero, esperando que en cualquier momento se escuchara el estruendo que de seguro a aquella distancia y acentuado por el eco del lugar en el que se hallaban les rompería los tímpanos, llegó hasta el fondo y con la escasa luz con que sus ojos contaban vislumbro la figura de la joven a la cual se abrazó para protegerla de los restos que deberían caer ante la explosión, pero aunque espero nada sucedió, entonces escuchó la voz ronca y algo preocupada de Sesshomaru voceando su nombre, respondió sin pensarlo demasiado sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, entre la escasa visibilidad, busco como liberarla, comenzando por su boca lugar que no esperó para cubrir nuevamente, esta vez con un beso.

-Yo sentí miedo Kagome… miedo de que algo malo te sucediera y que yo no lograra protegerte.

Se enteró pocos instantes después de que gracias a la intervención de su amigo Miroku, la bomba no alcanzó a detonar, ya que él bloqueo la señal y de este modo frustró la acción de Naraku.

La miro alejarse, teniendo de pronto el recuerdo del temor que se apoderó de él ante la posibilidad de perderla y por un impulso casi instintivo decidió seguirla, sabía que no existía peligro en este lugar, los asistentes a aquella gala eran el resultado de lo más selecto de la sociedad y aunque sabía que ese maldito hombre que la intentó dañas, aún sin un motivo claro, estaba en prisión, seguía sin sentirse plenamente en calma. La vio a algunos metros de distancia entrar en aquella habitación de puerta color marfil, dentro debía de estar lleno de mujeres retocando sus rostros y cuchicheando sobre el vestido o el peinado de alguna otra, ya lo sabía él. Se acercó lentamente para no despertar sospechas y evitar ser observado, tenía ya cierta habilidad para pasar inadvertido si lo deseaba. La puerta por donde Kagome se había perdido se abrió, permitiéndole chequear el lugar de una sola mirada, gracias a un gran espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes, y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al notar que ella se encontraba completamente sola, una señora algo mayor que fue la que salió de la habitación le dio al joven "espía", una mirada molesta, pero Inuyasha solo la ignoró, observando tras de él para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera.

Kagome estaba contemplándose en el espejo, agradeciendo el encontrarse sola, no le gustaban del todo las conversaciones vanas que sostenían algunas de las asistentes. Terminaba de arreglar un rizo rebelde que se empeñaba en caer sobre su hombro, rezongando suavemente en contra del estilista que la había preparado, asegurando que el peinado le duraría toda la noche, cuando miró de forma descuidada hacía la puerta que se abría, tuvo que volver a enfocar, ya que no podía creer quién era el que acercaba hacía ella con desenfado.

-Inuyasha…¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó demasiado inquieta, observando la entrada tras de él.

-Vengo por un beso real…- respondió acercándola con su mano, tomada de la cintura.

.Inuyasha por favor… nos pueden descubrir, te imagi…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando fue callada por los labios de él que la besaron hambrientos pero incluso aquel beso, debió ser interrumpido al sentir el sonido de unos tacones aproximarse por el frío piso de mármol.

-Shhh…- fue el ruido que Inuyasha hizo con su dedo oprimiendo sus propios labios, mientras que la obligaba a retroceder aún abrazada y entró en uno de los privados que se encontraban a un costado, el espacio no era demasiado amplio, pero perfectamente podían quedar ambos en el lugar.

La apretó contra la pared de un modo demasiado íntimo, observando hacía atrás para asegurarse de no haber sido vistos, por lo que parecían un par de amigas, Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía sonriendo como un niño travieso en el momento en que volvió a enfocar sus ojos dorados que la desarmaban en los suyos, ocasionándole un desasosiego imprevisto, de seguro no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba produciendo en ella, con su tan estrecha cercanía.

-No deberíamos…- quiso reprenderlo por la situación en que los había puesto, si alguien los encontraba en aquel lugar de seguro los comentarios no serían pocos y lo menos que quería era que ahora que él y Sesshomaru parecían llevarse un poco mejor, fueran a discutir por un escándalo, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió poniendo los dedos de su mano extendida sobre los labios, obligándola a cerrarlos, mirando nuevamente hacía atrás, sin dejar aún de sonreír divertido por estar escuchando la conversación tan de "toilette" que mantenían, las mujeres fuera del reducido espacio en el que la pareja se encontraba , miró a Kagome indicándole que lo acompañara en su juego y ella finalmente se dio por vencida, no había nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que Inuyasha podía ser dulcemente testarudo, así que prestó atención al igual que él.

-¿Viste lo guapo que se ve esta noche Sesshomaru? – consultó una de las mujeres a la otra, dos muchachas de alrededor de los veintidós a veinticinco años, bastante atractivas por cierto, mirándose en el gran espejo y ordenando su apariencia con calma.

-Si… lo vi, pero lamentablemente para ti, vino con compañía – agregó la otra.

-Sí lo sé, pero a él no le duran más que unas semanas las novias – se conformaba la primera, que al parecer llevaba tiempo esperando su turno.

Mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome permanecían silenciosos y quietos, escuchando ya entretenidos, ambos, los comentarios sobre Sesshomaru, el hombre tenía tomada firmemente la cintura de ella y podía percibir a la perfección el aroma que emanaba, intentando no perder su concentración en la amena conversación que se desarrollaba a metros de ellos.

-No creas, esta muchacha de hoy se nota diferente…¿viste cómo la lleva tomada a todo lugar, jamás lo vi hacer eso con ninguna – dijo haciendo un gesto de desaliento – y he asistido a varias reuniones en las que ha estado.

-Bueno…- se resignó la interesada – y no nos queda ni el hermano de repuesto.

-¿Qué dices, ¿repuesto?..., vaya niña, ese si que es un bombón – dijo logrando que Kagome frunciera el ceño molesta, ante la sonrisa abierta de su captor.

-No me refiero a eso ¿viste el anillo en el dedo de su acompañante?...claramente es de compromiso.

En ese momento ambos se miraron incrédulos de lo fijada que podían ser algunas personas, no llevaba ni una hora desde que Inuyasha se lo había entregado y ya había sido notado por asistentes a los que ni siquiera conocían.

-No lo creo, ése no es de lo que se comprometen…- continuó -… ¿te conté que mi prima de Kyoto salió con él?...- en ese momento Kagome sentía unos deseos increíbles de pellizcar a Inuyasha, quien poco a poco dejaba de sonreír, presintiendo que este espionaje no terminaría del todo bien.

-No, no me lo había contado.

.Bueno pues si, y dice que tiene un hermoso trasero

Aquello fue suficiente, Inuyasha jamás pensó que aquella conversación terminaría involucrándolo tan íntimamente, cuando la mujer continuaba contando detalles personales de lo que su prima le confió acerca del aludido, Kagome ya estaba a punto de estallar.

-De todas maneras, envidio la noche que le dará a esa mujer con la que bailaba – continuaba la chica frente al espejo – ya que mi prima dice que es un salvaje.

Kagome se quedó mirando a Inuyasha, con una expresión bastante indescifrable, él por su parte, sintió como de pronto se le encendieron las mejillas ante el comentario que acababan de escuchar, la joven que permanecía entre sus brazos no emitía la más mínima palabra, lo que lo llevó a pensar que el malestar de ella era enorme, pero de pronto fue sorprendido por las manos de Kagome que se posaban en su cuello y su nuca, acercándolo y sin esperar más besarlo, el hombre aún con los ojos abiertos tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y solo entonces cerró los suyos y se dejó besar, al parecer los comentarios en lugar de formar un abismo entre la pareja, habían servido de aliciente, él prosiguió bajando sus manos sin preguntar hasta las caderas de la muchacha y luego una de ellas delineando su muslo, recogiendo poco a poco la tela del vestido, para encontrarse con la piel desnuda y tomando la extremidad la alzó, en una caricia muy íntima y pasional, ayudando a Kagome a mantener el equilibrio presionándola contra la pared, soltando un gemido ronco y profundo, ante la excitación que ya sentía, siendo respondido de inmediato por uno que se escapó entre los besos desde ala garganta de la mujer. Fue entonces que las voces de las mujeres fuera del privado, por primera vez en minutos se silenciaron y ellos se miraron, como averiguando qué hacer. Inuyasha la soltó del agarre y tomo su mano, acomodando un poco su ropa y abrió la puerta que los separaba del resto de la habitación ante la mirada incrédula de las mujeres, caminaron en dirección a la salida, pero no sin que él se detuviera antes frente a una de ellas.

-Dile a tu prima, que agradezco su discreción – las palabras salieron de su boca con notable sarcasmo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Tras aquellas palabras abandonaron por entre los invitados el lugar, de seguro al día siguiente encabezarían las páginas rosas de cada periódico de la ciudad, pero la verdad que más daba.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando hacía el lugar desde el que venía un evidente ruido de comentarios algo asombrados que se perdían entre los acordes de la música, notando entre el tumulto que se comenzaba a formar, la cabellera oscura de su hermano. Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, pensando en lo poco recatado que resultaba ser Inuyasha, se ponía en evidencia justo en plena reunión, sabiendo que se convertiría en la comidilla de todos. Entonces fue que sintió la mano de su acompañante posarse en su brazo.

-No te molestes… ¿no ves que son felices?...- dijo Rin con toda calma, logrando que el hombre de ojos dorados la mirara asombrado, todo para ella era tan simple y sin embargo con sus palabras lograba mostrarle una cara diferente de una misma situación, tal ves era aquel uno de los motivos que lo enamoraba cada vez más, …un momento ¿él estaba pensando en estar enamorado?...y entonces, por primera vez en público sus labios mostraron una gentil sonrisa.

-Te amo…- susurró ante la mirada asombrada de la mujer, que lo observó con aquellos ojos vivaces que le enseñaban lo maravillosos que era vivir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió permitiendo el paso de dos figuras tan unidas que entre las sombras que los cercaban perfectamente parecían uno. Inuyasha traía a Kagome pegada a él con una mano justo en el quiebre de la espalda y con la otra enredada en el cabello que ya estaba lejos de conservar aquel peinado que se suponía debía permanecer intacto por toda una noche, cerró con el pie, dejando un eco en el pasillo, sin preocuparse por molestar a alguien, los sirvientes descansaban lejos de ahí.

Comenzó a guiar a la muchacha al borde de la gran cama perteneciente a su habitación, hasta soltarla de forma lenta sin mucho deseo de hacerlo, para que ella quedara sentada, se quitó la chaqueta que fue a dar a algún lugar del piso, para luego tomar con delicadeza los pies de la mujer y deshacerse del calzado, se puso de pie nuevamente, ya que su idea original, era retozar con ella por un largo tiempo en el jacuzzi burbujeante, pero Kagome lo sorprendió sosteniéndolo por la cintura del pantalón, atrayéndolo y comenzando a desabrochar la cremallera, el hombre solo se dedico a observar el andar de las manos de la mujer, que con sus delgados dedos iba hurgando sin tardar demasiado en hallar el objeto de su búsqueda, que se encontraba en un estado de alerta, como esperando por ella, para entregarse a la tarea de acariciarlo con sus labios, lo que produjo en Inuyasha un inmediato gemido, cerrando los ojos y enredando los dedos en los ya desordenados rizos de Kagome, la que parecía satisfecha con los sonidos que el joven emitía, mientras que él sentía como las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, era algo exquisito, recibir los roces que ella le brindaba con su lengua, emitiendo suaves sonidos que no lograban salir de su garganta debido al bloqueo en su boca.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer debido al tratamiento que Kagome le estaba entregando, por lo que decidió tomar el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y arrebatarle lo que ella estaba considerando casi como un caramelo, debido al berrinche que mostraba. Lo que ocasionó una amplia sonrisa en Inuyasha, la observó mientras terminaba de quitarse el pantalón, y con la camisa abierta se le fue arrojando encima abrigándola con su cuerpo, mientras dejaba que sus manos se perdieran bajo la tela del vestido, rozando con suavidad la piel de sus piernas y subiendo por ellas.

-Me encantas…- le susurró al oído mientras escuchaba las suplicas de ella que se iba perdiendo en sus propias sensaciones.

-Inuyasha…- suspiro su nombre la mujer, permitiendo que a él se le erizara la piel, una vez más, siempre conseguía aquello con solo escuchar su nombre salido de la boca e Kagome y ella lo sabía, en el tiempo que llevan habían logrado complementarse de un modo impecable.

Besó con vehemencia el pálido cuello de ella, quien se arqueaba ante las caricias, todos aquellos besos que guardaban un gran deseo de amarla, de que sus manos y sus labios le hablaran de lo mucho que la necesitaba. La sostuvo con la espalda a centímetros de la cama por algunos instantes, mientras que su otra mano bajaba el broche del vestido, deslizándolo para deshacerse de él, y dejarla solo con una pequeña pieza de encaje que cubría su intimidad.

La observaba, ahí medio sentado sobre ella, cuidando de no cargar demasiado su peso, mirándola ayudado por la tenue luz de una lámpara que se decidió a encender, la camisa blanca de seda que en algún momento vistió, reposaba en este momento junto a la tela azul oscuro que antes vestía ella. Kagome tenía sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por el corre de la sangre y su pecho respirando con rapidez, sus senos, al menos para sus ojos, perfectos, del tamaño exacto para ser acariciados y el cabello revuelto sobre la cama… difícilmente algún día podría dejar de amarla y acercó sus manos hasta las formas de su cuerpo, que suplicaban por ser acariciadas, tomando con delicadeza las porciones de piel, mientras que Kagome volvía a gemir su nombre electrizándolo.

-Te…amo – le dijo él, antes de perderse por su pecho y su vientre, siguiendo con su lengua el camino que lo llevaría al húmedo tesoro que ella ocultaba entre sus piernas, deseosos de probarlo y beberse su dulce sabor… y lo hizo…

Se deleitaba escuchando el sin fin de palabras algo confusas que Kagome iba emitiendo, mientras que se sostenía con fuerza de sus caderas hundiendo en los costados los pulgares aferrándola más, como si aquello le permitiera adentrar más su traviesa lengua en aquellos parajes.

Kagome que parecía que ya no resistiría mucho más, comenzó a rasgar con suavidad la espalde de Inuyasha con sus uñas, el que parecía no percibir el hecho, demasiado concentrado en su labor, pero el sonido de las suplicas de la muchacha lo alertaron, y comenzó a deslizar sus manos, elevándolas, y tocando con suavidad la piel desnuda, hasta llegar a los senos de la muchacha los que demostraban al tacto y a la vista el grado de excitación en el que se encontraba, palpó con delicadeza sus formas y se decidió a subir nuevamente parra atrapar su boca, logrando una extraña mezcla entre su saliva y el rastro de humedad que traía, Kagome sin reparar en ello, comenzó a devorarlo a besos, con la respiración agitada y divagando entre un mar de sensaciones, deseando aferrarlo y formando con sus piernas una prisión para él de la que no quería escapar, adentrándose en la calidez de sus formas, mientras que dejaba escapar el aire que contenía producto de la ansiedad, moviéndose como un felino sobre la muchacha con lentitud y precisión en tanto el sudor le humedecía el cuerpo al igual que a la mujer que gemía bajo su figura, siguiendo el ritmo profundo que él iniciaba, disfrutando, desenfocando sus sentidos haciéndolos parte de un todo, con el entorno y con él, sin dejar espacio para nada racional, lo único reinante era el amor y la exquisita forma física en que se lo profesaban.

-Inuya…sha…- jadeaba la joven, aferrándose más al cuerpo empapado de su amante, que la mantenía fieramente sostenida.

-Oh…Kagome…- respondía con el rostro hundido en el cabello azabache y la voz desvanecida, casi ahogando sus palabras en el, comenzando a aferrarla con las manos tras su espalda, sosteniéndola por los hombros para obtener un mayor apoyo y entrar por completo, sin dejar espacio entre los cuerpos, apretando los dientes, y soltándolos para gemir cada vez con intervalos menores, inundando el aire de palabras a medio pronunciar.

Kagome por su parte le suplicaba para que no se detuviera e Inuyasha le obedecía acentuando cada vez más sus movimientos, los que ya no le deban tregua. El elevó su rostro con los ojos cerrados por un momento, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los antebrazos mientras que continuaba de forma impetuosa con las embestidas, que le eran devueltas lo mejor posible, abrió los ojos para observarla con un dorado encendido por el fuego en sus entrañas, necesitaba saber en que estado estaba ella, necesitaba saber si estaba tan cerca como él de morir en sus brazos. El cabello oscuro cayendo por la espalda que en estos momentos definía perfectamente sus músculos, mojados por el sudor, mientras que Kagome musitaba ruegos y mordía a momentos sus labios, hasta que comenzó a agonizar en espera del final, consumiéndose el aire que los rodeaba… y entonces fue que Inuyasha apresuró aún más sus movimientos, agotándose la energía que le quedaba, bebiendo el aire que ella liberaba, exprimiendo hasta el último ápice de oxigeno en éste.

-Be…same…- Kagome suplico sin aliento y él simplemente acató sin voluntad ya, sabiendo que estaban a segundos de renacer, de ser los protagonistas de la más sublime explosión e vida, el fin y el inicio, un acto tan apasionado que solo puede ser perfecto cuando se efectúa con amor.

Inuyasha permaneció sobre el cuerpo de su amada hasta que logró regularizar su respiración, rodeado de aquel increíble aroma a sexo, lo que marcaba en el aire el momento íntimo que acababan de compartir. Era exquisito y surrealista perderse en aquel perfume natural.

Kagome se acomodo, de modo que el rostro de él quedara cómodamente apoyado en su pecho, siendo mimada por suaves besos que el hombre le dejaba.

-Que se mueran de envidia – dijo Kagome, provocando la mirada algo confusa de él.

-¿Quiénes? – consultó

-Las mujeres que ya no te tocarán – respondió con calma, dándole a entender que aquel comentario derivaba de la conversación que había escuchado y comprendiendo entonces la extraña actitud de pertenencia que ella había adoptado – por que tú eres mío…

Inuyasha se abrazó al cuerpo pálido de su mujer con más prestancia, mientras que ella enlazaba los dedos en el oscuro cabello, acariciándolo.

-¿Sabías que te amo?...- consultó él…

Al entrar los rayos del una bastante avanzada mañana por entre las cortinas altas de la habitación de Inuyasha, Kagome observó el lugar vacío junto a ella y se incorporó en la cama, miró algo confusa a su alrededor, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, espantando el sueño en ellos. Se puso de pie y se anudo una bata de levantarse que pertenecía a su ahora casi esposo, se rascó sin mucha sensualidad la cabeza, sentía el cabello enmarañado, se miró a un espejo que estaba antes de la puerta de salida y comprobó que así se encontraba, lo extendió un poco con los dedos, logrando verse algo más decente y salió por los largos pasillos de la mansión, en busca de un preciado ser que se le había extraviado.

El lugar parecía completamente deshabitado, sabía ella que ya prácticamente nadie venía a dormir acá, de hecho lo comprobó al saber que hasta Sesshomaru había encontrado su propio nidito, se dirigió hasta la cocina, fue el primer lugar en el que se le ocurrió que podía hallar a Inuyasha, conociendo su voraz a petito. Se acercó hasta la puerta y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, ya que se sentía alegre y despreocupada, de seguro podría compartir un día completo en compañía de él, pero en cuanto entró al lugar, su rostro se tenso, y sus ojos de forma inmediata se llenaron de lagrimas, rogando por que lo que estaba viendo, no fuera otra cosa más que un mal sueño y despertar realmente.

-Entrégame la Perla de Shikkon, antes de que le atraviesen le garganta con el cuchillo

Naraku permanecía apoyado en el borde de uno de los muebles de aquella amplia cocina, mientras que otro hombre, sostenía a Inuyasha con un brazo por el cuello, y un cuchillo de los mismos que habían en aquel lugar, amenazando con hundirse en su yugular, una cinta adhesiva, sellando su boca y sus ojos dorados suplicantes y fijos en ella…

Continuara…

**N.A.: que mala soy para dejar estas notas… bueno el asunto es que el capitulo ha estado un poco más "explicito" que lo que acostumbró, pero creo que es por uqe ya no me asusta tanto y me encanta escribir lemon, son mi razón de ser… jejej… si lo sé, soy una digna discípula de Miroku… pero bueno… tiene un poquitito de todo, humor, romance, de ese tiene bastante, y acción, jejeje, tenía que dejarlos metidos… intentaré actualizar más rápido ¿si? Y dejen revies o rewies, o como sea, de esas cosas en donde me dicen que les parece.**

**Besitos y disfrútenlo**

**Anyara**


	16. El origen de la venganza

**Hola a todos y gracias por continuar leyendo, este no es un cap. Demasiado largo, para como me gustan a mí en realidad, pero bueno las circunstancias lo han querido así y la verdad parece que resultó mejor, por que no "vago" tanto por internet, me dedico.**

**Espero que les guste este cap. Y que dejen muchos mensajitos, creo que la historia ahora si ya esta llegando a su fin... pero debía de ser así.**

**MENSAJE DE NUESTROS AUSPICIADORES:**

**ENTRE LAS ALAS DE UN ANGEL by Anyara**

**LO QUE DESCUBRÍ EN TUS LABIOS by Anyara**

**MI INTIMO ENEMIGO by Anyara "NEW"**

**Besitos **

**Anyarita ciber navegando para ustedes**

Capitulo XIX

El origen de la venganza 

Era esta, inescrutablemente una mañana extraña, había salido de entre los pliegues de las sábanas del sueño que el hombre que ahora caminaba tras ella, amenazado de muerte había creado, para caer en las garras de Naraku, un hombre que guardaba para ella e Inuyasha un rencor arraigado con los años, y cuyo origen desconocía, lo que terminaba por convertirlo en un ser demasiado peligroso.

Apresúrate – rezongaba el hombre lejos ya de su semblante bien cuidado de antes, la cárcel había dejado estragos en él, los ojos rojos le brillaban ante la anticipación de un premio, la perla de Shikkon, esta vez podría palpar su victoria unificada. Llevaba a Kagome tomada del brazo, ejerciendo presión en ella que apretaba los dientes para no quejarse, no quería que Inuyasha corriera un riesgo mayor, por intentar auxiliarla, además no le daría gusto el maldito de Naraku de verla doblegada - ¿creíste que habían ganado? – Continuaba hablando encolerizado casi en un monólogo – pues no será así.

Inuyasha avanzaba a solo algunos pasos de Kagome, atado de manos y con la mandíbula rígida, sabía que tanto el tipo que venía junto a él, como el que caminaba atrás, estaban armados, ciertamente sentía que iba a estallar de la furia, cuando veía el modo demasiado agresivo con que el bastardo sostenía a su mujer. Sabía que de haber estado solo, no le habría importado arriesgar su integridad, para deshacerse de los malditos estos, pero ahora era diferente, de él dependía también la seguridad de la muchacha.

¿Cómo te han cambiado Inuyasha? – Exclamó Naraku, buscando provocar al menos de los Taisho, mirándolo de reojo – meses antes ya habrías intentado algo para acabarme – sonrió con malicia, mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de Kagome, tirando de ella para reducir la distancia – debo agradecértelo mujer... - continuo, olfateando con lujuria alrededor del oído de la joven que movió su cabeza intentando esquivar el aliento que el hombre le estaba dejando caer, escuchando como Inuyasha gruñía por lo bajo – creo... que disfrutaré de ti luego... - dijo algo agitado, oprimiendo con más fuerza el brazo de Kagome, para atraerla.

¡Suéltala maldito engendro! – Gritó furibundo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, siendo sostenido y terminando aquello en una lucha infructuosa, sintió un "clic" tras su nuca y la presión del cañón de un arma que lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza.

Uhm, pero que impetuosos... – sonrió Naraku – si la defiendes de ese modo tan fiero... - iba acercando su boca a la de Kagome, mientras que el joven tensaba cada músculo de su rostro – debe ser una potra digna de montar... - concluyó ante la fría mirada de ella y la frustración lacerante de Inuyasha.

Será mejor que no lo pongas en riesgo si realmente deseas saber cómo utilizar la perla de Shikkon – Sentenció la mujer con voz calma y segura.

El hombre abrió los ojos, a pesar del poco poder espiritual que poseía, logró percibir la energía que emanaba de la sacerdotisa, preguntándose que tan fuerte podría llegar a ser ella, quizás más de lo que él con sus armas sería capaz de controlar.

.Eso no será problema, siempre que cooperes – hizo un gesto con la cabeza al tipo que tenía amenazado a Inuyasha y éste retiro el arma -...vamos – ordenó apretando nuevamente el agarré en el brazo de Kagome, pero ella tiró de el.

Sé el camino – indicó, con el mismo tono calmo y decidido, que había usado antes, Naraku comprendió que por un capricho, se le estaba escapando de las manos el control sobre la mujer, pero ya vería ella de lo que él era capaz, entonces simplemente la soltó.

Entraron, cuatro de las cinco figuras, hasta el despacho que pertenecía a Sesshomaru, uno de los hombres había quedado al final del pasillo para vigilar. Una vez que la caja fuerte estuvo al descubierto, Kagome se aproximó.

Inuyasha, la combinación...- dijo con seguridad, había dejado de pronto de ser la mujer frágil de la noche anterior, su rostro estaba tenso, pero a pesar de ello hermoso.

¿No pensarás entregarle la perla?- rebatió presuroso el hombre, clavando sus ojos dorados en la mujer que en estos momentos le daba la espalda a metros de él.

¡Inuyasha! – Alzó la voz ella – solo hazlo – aquellas palabras le sonaron más a un "confía en mí"...¿debía confiar?... no lo pensó más, los números comenzaron a oírse.

Mientras oprimía cada botón, no pudo evitar pensar en si realmente la joya estaba maldita como se decía, ya que muchas leyendas hablaban sobre las tragedias que rodeaban la historia de ella, no pudo evitar recordar aquella que su padre le relataba, como si se tratará de un cuento, la de una extraña sacerdotisa llegada de tierras lejanas, Kagome era su nombre y la raíz del suyo, ya que por ella la habían nombrado su madre y él, la mujer que liberó a un mitad bestia que se encontraba sellado en un árbol del tiempo, hechizado para dormir por siempre, la misma que fragmentó la perla y en el transcurso de un extenso viaje para recuperarla y de múltiples peligros en ello, logró domar el corazón impetuoso del hanyou, del cual jamás su padre le dio el nombre, constantemente se lo reservó cuando ella de niña preguntaba, diciéndole que algún día lo sabría...al menos aquella historia tenía un final algo más grato, ya que la pareja se unió y se convirtió en la base del linaje de guardianes de la perla.

Abrió la caja y en su interior estaba el oscuro estuche que conservaba la esfera se lo entregó a Naraku y este presuroso miró el contenido, confirmando que su trofeo se encontraba ahí, luego se lo ofreció a Kagome.

Tómala – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Kagome, quien solo le dejo caer una fría mirada.

Eras tú, quien deseaba la perla – respondió ella, sin movimiento alguno, sin la menor intención de tomar la joya, pero entonces Naraku, chasqueo los dedos de su mano libre y uno de los hombre se adelantó un paso hacía Inuyasha, intentando amedrentar a la muchacha, y lo logró, por que a pesar de que su temple era firma, el hecho de que el hombre que amaba estuviera en tan grande peligro, la hacían tambalear.

No creerás que yo, un simple mortal, me atreveré a poner mis manos sobre la poderosa perla de Shikkon que acaba de ser purificada por una sacerdotisa – mientras el malvado individuo decía aquello, Kagome ya tenía entre sus dedos la esfera, que dio un pequeño, pero visible resplandor, al ser tomada por ella.

Caminaron hasta el fastuoso jardín, por azares del destino, el hombre los llevó hasta los pies del enorme cedro que se erguía frente a la habitación de Inuyasha, el árbol, impasible, movía sus hojas, otorgándole al lugar una sensación de contrastante paz. Algo en el interior de Kagome la hizo detenerse en aquel árbol, como si pudiera escuchar voces salidas de él, era extraño, sabía que desde que unió la perla sus sentidos eran más agudos, pero ¿no estaría creando ideas demasiado increíbles?.

Inuyasha sintió que un escalofríos recorría su espalda, cuando escuchó que Naraku le solicitaba a uno de sus matones, su arma, temía por la mujer que estaba con él, si ese bastardo era capaz de hacerle algo a la mujer él enloquecería y de seguro algo no muy bueno podría llegar a suceder. No recordaba el haber temido tanto por alguna situación en su vida, el dolor más grande que había pasado, era la perdida de sus padres, pero incluso el fallecimiento de su madre, aunque penoso, era algo previsto, y bueno su padre, fue repentino, pero que más podían hacer, el avión en el cual viajaba simplemente falló, arrebatándole la vida a los empleados que iban con él también.

Naraku tomó en sus manos el arma y la puso sobre la sien de Inuyasha, al menos la amenazada no era Kagome, pensó, pero no podía sentirse aliviado, pues sabía bien que si algo le sucedía a él, vejámenes aún peores le esperaban a la muchacha en manos de estos tres individuos.

Kagome Higurashi – nombró Naraku, mientras oprimía un tanto el cañón del arma sobre la cabeza del hombre, que apretaba sus dientes con furia, y los ojos dorados le fulguraban, ella se ahogó al intentar detener al tipo, no comprendía cuál era la finalidad de tanto sufrimiento, si lo que deseaba era la perla y esta ya estaba a su disposición.

¿Qué pretendes? – Interrogó Kagome, sintiendo como le retumbaba en los tímpanos, la forma tan llena de odio con que el tipo había dicho su nombre.

¿Qué pretendo?...- sonrió punzante, buscando el modo más gráfico e hiriente para contarle sus motivos -...terminar contigo y con ello, acabaré con tu linaje... pero antes debo lograr que esa maldita joya que llevas en tus manos este impura y eso lo lograré con tu ayuda – dijo esto, empujando un poco más con el arma la cabeza de Inuyasha, quien se curvó un tanto ante la presión del meta en su sien izquierda, tenía la mandíbula tensa, si sus manos estuvieran ahora en libertad, ya habría acabado con esta situación.

¡¿Por qué odias así a mi familia!...- exclamó más decidida al ver como se comenzaba a enrojecer la piel de Inuyasha en la zona de la presión, mostrándole de ese modo cuán fuerte estaba siendo ésta. Tenía tanto miedo, pero no podía demostrarlo, no ahora...

Tu familia...los malditos Higurashi...ellos fueron los causantes de la deshonra de mi familia, si ustedes no hubieran logrado purificar la perla, hace quinientos años, mi sangre sería otra, en este momento nuestro poder sería grandiosos – sus palabras sonaban tan carentes de razón, era como si estuviera imaginando un mundo en solo unos segundos, algo que sus ojos reflejaban encendiendo el rojo en ellos, al punto que le causó escalofríos, sabía de lo que éste hombre le hablaba, la leyenda de la sangre derramada sobre la perla.

¡Eres un Masashi!...- exclamó Kagome sin poder contener su sorpresa

Inuyasha demostró la suya de igual forma, tampoco lograba esconderla, él también había escuchado acerca de aquella familia, constituida por ladrones y bárbaros, que buscaron la perla de Shikkon, de hecho luego que la sacerdotisa que la creo, Midoriko, la ocultó dentro de su propio cuerpo, para que nadie hiciera mal uso de ella, fueron estos saqueadores y asesinos, quienes la buscaron, hasta dar con ella y luego de darle un baño de sangre, con la muerte de una virgen ultrajada, esta estaba lista para sus propósitos. Convertirlos en los seres más malignos que se recordara en la historia y traspasar ese legado, por generaciones, pero ahí fue en donde se encontraron con los poderes espirituales de los Higurashi, los que tenían la misión de resguardar la perla de Shikkon, si esta era descubierta y protegerla de las negatividad que se encontraban en el alma de algunos humanos.

Si lo soy, ... y la sangre de este humano, sumado al dolor del corazón de una sacerdotisa, serán suficiente, para hacer de esta joya la concentración que necesito para manipular a quien de me antoje...

Un plan demasiado macabro, pensó la muchacha, miró a los ojos de Inuyasha que no lograba comprender por que parecían despedirse. Una puntada en el corazón lo hizo temer lo peor, ¿ella se sacrificaría?...Kagome sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la acabaría, pero no tenía otro modo de poner a salvó la perla y la vida de Inuyasha, sabía que era la guardiana, tal como su padre se lo había dicho muchas veces, "tal vez un día tengas que decidir, y debes hacer lo correcto"... lo correcto... no había otra alternativa.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, pero a la vez, parecía pasar frente a sus ojos de un modo angustiosamente lento, Naraku, se separó algunos pasos de Inuyasha, dejando entre él y el cañón del instrumento, algo menos de un metro de distancia, preparó el arma, escuchándose con demasiada claridad el "clic" de esta, como si no existieran más sonidos alrededor, como si la naturaleza se hubiera silenciado, Kagome vio como si las hojas del árbol que ahora reconocía como uno de los del tiempo, se movían cada vez con más languidez, como si estuvieran congelando sus cabriolas, como si todo se estuviera deteniendo.

Tomó la joya entre sus manos y la encerró en ellas, modulando con sus labios un "te amo", que a Inuyasha le paralizó el corazón, él sabía perfectamente lo que ella haría y sintió que las lagrimas se le agolparon de improviso en los ojos, una intensa luz de un resplandor rosa, comenzó a salir por entre los dedos de la muchacha y fue acrecentándose cada vez más, mientras que ella ahora con los ojos cerrados, apretó los párpados, ante el sonido del disparo del arma en la mano de Naraku, en el momento exacto en que la perla atravesó su mano, como si no fuera tangible, como si se tratara de una imagen y de pronto ya no logró vislumbrar más un fulgor inexplicable la cegó y su conciencia se perdió, ya estaba hecho, peor al menos sabía que el mal, también había sido eliminado.

Continuara...


	17. El destino

Capítulo XX

Final

**El destino**

Se sentía todo tan extraño, sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, podía notar como una intensa luz rosa la rodeaba, todo era solo rosa a su alrededor... su cuerpo era liviano, como estuviera en un lugar carente de gravedad, flotaba en el aire¿acaso esto era el limbo, Era probable, esta consciente que luego de su desesperada petición a la perla de Shikkon, lo único que la esperaba era la desolación de un vagar eterno, casi como si se tratara de suicidio, "detén a Naraku, salva a Inuyasha", el solo hecho de pedir la salvación de una vida, condenaba la suya, lo sabía, era algo de lo que su padre la previno muchas veces.

_-Jamás debes intentar salvar a un alma condenada... con ello solo tomaras su lugar, pero no irás al paraíso o al infierno, vagarás errante en una dimensión intermedia, eternamente, teniendo conciencia de cada minuto transcurrido – decía el hombre, acariciando con suavidad el cabello de su hija, que al parecer no contaba con más de catorce años._

Ella lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que ese maldito matara a su amado Inuyasha, menos aún de un modo tan macabro... aún mantenía cerrado los ojos, pero sentía que se le humedecían, sin embargo en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa triste, él estaba a salvo. Flotaba en una inmensa soledad de luz rosa, entregada, como si descansara sobre el prado más extenso, el cabello negro, se mecía como si estuviera sumergida en el mar, pareciendo más largo incluso... y de pronto una voz... tan familiar y amada...

Inuyasha había abierto enormemente los ojos ante el sonido del disparo, sabiendo que aquello solo podía significar su muerte, pero cuando miro la suplica en la mirada de Kagome, comprendió que ella se estaba sacrificando por él, un te amo leyó de sus labios y no pudo contener el impulso de llorar, una luz rosa los envolvió a todos, arrojando a los matones de Naraku inconscientes lejos de ellos, desintegrando con su energía, las ataduras que el joven tenía en sus manos, formando un radio de varios metros alrededor del árbol del tiempo, desde el cual salía una luz tan rosa como la de la joya que luego de detener la bala, como si se tratara del más duro acero, que iba destinada, directamente a la cabeza de Inuyasha, flotó por unos segundos en el aire y entró a una especie de portal que se abrió en el tronco del árbol sagrado, llevándose consigo a Naraku...pero también a Kagome.

¡Kagomeeeee! – Gritó el hombre, intentando llegar hasta la luz, que se cerró a milímetros del contacto con sus dedos, imposibilitándolo de rescatar a la muchacha o al menos ir con ella.

Se quedó ahí, por algunos momentos, en silencio y solo, las lagrimas humedeciendo sin piedad su rostro, una mano apoyada en el tronco y de rodillas entre las raíces, sin comprender, con el corazón oprimido, tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos con furia, apretando los párpados, comprendiendo la despedida en los ojos de Kagome y la suplica de perdón, acompañado del sentimiento que la orilló a esta decisión. Cerró los puños con fuerza y golpeó el piso, una y otra vez.

¡Estúpida... estúpida... estúpida, Kagome...- las fuerzas lo iban dejando y el llanto no dejaba de salir, maldecía la determinación de la joven¿para qué lo salvaba si el prefería mil veces morir por ella¿es que ella no lo entendía?...

Se quedó por largos minutos ahí, medio cubierto por su propio cabello, mojando con su tristeza el verde manto sobre el cual se encontraba, el olor a tierra húmeda por las regaderas que comenzaban a funcionar en el inmenso jardín tras él, pero todo lo que Inuyasha lograba discernir, era la soledad que le dejaba Kagome, pensando que hacía lo mejor...los ojos rojos e hinchados, los párpados igual de apretados, la nariz liberando su humedad también... y suplicaba sin saber bien a quién.

Devuélvemela, por favor... solo... que vuelva...- su voz era tan débil y la agonía se oía en sus palabras, se abrazó a si mismo, sin poder entender, por que sentía que esta perdida era antigua... y de pronto una voz, sabia y calma se escuchó...la misma que escuchara Kagome...

_"El amor eterno entre la sacerdotisa y el hanyou, ha derrotado al mal, una vez más..." _

Inuyasha alzó la mirada hacía el árbol, como si de él saliera la voz que oía, intentando agudizar sus sentidos, sin comprender plenamente lo que sucedía, pero con un brillo de esperanza en sus dorados ojos.

_"La Perla esta a salvó una vez más y será custodiada hasta que el destino una a sus guardianes nuevamente"_

Entonces fue que el árbol del tiempo abrió nuevamente el portal, dejando ver la figura algo difusa de un hombre que mantenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, las canas que apenas se lograban divisar en las sienes, le hablaban de un hombre maduro, se mantuvo en pie frente a Inuyasha, sin salir de la luz, quien ya se había erguido en cuanto vio a la muchacha, y se la entregó.

Cuidala – dijo el hombre con voz calma, era el mismo tono que había oído instantes antes – es mi más preciado tesoro...

Y el mío, Señor – respondió Inuyasha besando la frente de la mujer que parecía dormida.

Lo sé…Inuyasha…el nombre que jamás apareció en la leyenda que le conté a mi hija -dijo el hombre sorprendiéndolo un tanto, pero ya lo intuía... se trataba del padre de Kagome.

o

Estaba Sango, con algo de dificultad, metida dentro de un Kimono de color violeta y un amoratado púrpura, con bordados en el costado derecho y en el final de las mangas anchas, el cabello tomado a la usanza, agachada como podía, arreglando el gran faldón que vestía a la muchacha que iba a contraer nupcias, las puertas descorridas, dejaban ver a la perfección el majestuoso paisaje, los árboles a la distancia, las casas no enormes, pero al parecer bastante cómodas, los campos fecundos, claro que en este día, no había nadie trabajándolas, era un día especial, así lo dejaba ver la vestimenta de la muchacha que con su largo cabello, cayendo por la espalda del Kimono de color blanco, bajo la gran cubierta de un tono azul oscuro. Su maquillaje estaba siendo acabado suavemente por las manos de su segunda dama de honor, Rin, quién vestía exactamente igual que Sango, ambas muy ilusionadas con la unión que se llevaría a cabo en pocos instantes.

Ya estas lista – dijo Rin, tomando unos pasos de distancia para poder contemplar la imagen de su ahora amiga y pronto familia, ya que en su mano se vislumbraba un hermoso anillo, nada ostentoso, pero delicadamente bello, como tú, dijo Sesshomaru al entregárselo.

¿Lista?...- preguntó algo asustada la muchacha, sabía que Rin tenía razón, ya estaba lista, perfectamente metida en su indumentaria, radiante, bien peinada y maquillada acordé a la ocasión... pero temerosa, las manos le temblaban. Estaba segura del paso que iba a tomar, aunque sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban, todo estaría bien, lo sabía, ya no existía nada que pudiera evitar su felicidad junto a él.

Te ves hermosa...- concluyó con total convicción en sus palabras la otra dama de honor que la estaba acompañando.

Gracias Sango...- dijo con suavidad, sonriendo de igual forma, cuando un hombre vestido tal como ellas tres, con ropas de la época feudal del Japón, entró haciendo una reverencia e indicándoles que ya estaba todo listo esperando por la novia.

Estaba ya de pie, frente al templo en el cual se encontraba Myoga envestido con ropajes de sacerdote, en un altar de algunos centímetros más alto que en el cual se encontraba Inuyasha junto a Miroku y Sesshomaru, vestido con ropajes azules y ocres, bastante acordé con lo que la muchacha con la que se desposaría vestía, las personas a su alrededor formaban un medio circulo, dejando el espacio suficiente para que ingresara el cortejo que traía consigo a su futura compañera.

Todo el lugar decorado de forma majestuosa con lámparas ovaladas que en pocos instantes más serían las encargadas de iluminar el lugar, el juez de ceremonias civil, junto al anciano que ungiría la unión entre dos seres que se amaban a través de los caminos del tiempo. Inuyasha sentía como le sudaban las manos, más aún ahora que ya veía como se acercaba el carro de mano sostenido por cuatro hombres que caminaban lentamente para no perturbar la calma de la mujer que transportaban, antecedido por las damas de honor que daban pequeños y graciosos pasos hacía un lado del altar.

Cuando el carro de madera hermosamente tallado, decorado con cortinas que en sus bordados mostraban dibujos relacionados a la vida de dos amantes de antaño, se detuvo frente al altar, el hombre sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho de la emoción, ella estaba ahí, la mujer a la que amaba y por la que vivía también... Kagome, su Kagome, finalmente se unirían ante los ojos de Kami y las leyes de los hombres... los sostenedores dejaron vehículo sobre un atril de madera tallado igualmente, preparado para aguantar el peso, y de entre las cortinas bordadas se vio a una pálida y delicada mano, asomar con timidez.

Se sentía tan nerviosa durante el trayecto a lo que indicaba que sería una nueva vida, inicialmente habían decidido quedarse a vivir en este lugar custodiando la perla de Shikkon, ambos se sentían demasiado apegados a la época a la cual evocaba esta villa, pero finalmente las cosas habían cambiado un poco, después de que Naraku desapareció, perdido en un lugar del cual Kagome regreso, gracias a las suplicas de Inuyasha y la ayuda del espíritu de su padre que incluso una vez muerto siguió protegiéndola. El carro en el que la trasladaban se había detenido, acrecentando el sentimiento de incertidumbre, dos pequeños golpes en una esquina del techo del carruaje, le indicaron que debía salir... respiro, buscando con su mano la división de la cortina, para poder salir, cuando la corrió un poco, logró ver la figura varonil y erguida de su futuro esposo y entonces sintió que todo estaba bien, todo su temor se esfumó y bajo, los dos escalones que la separaban del piso frente al altar, sonriendo con suavidad, siendo aquello apenas notado por Inuyasha, ya que su rostro estaba oculto por el velo tan blanco como su kimono, el que cubría con sus bordados de seda, mucho más abajo de su cabello, igualándose con el tapado de color azul, que se arrastraba un poco.

Inuyasha, quedando sin adjetivos capaces de definir la visión que tenía de Kagome, además de los muchos sentimientos que se encontraban en su interior, solo extendió su mano ofreciéndola como apoyo, para guiar a la mujer hasta el altar frente a un sonriente Myoga.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, perfectamente, todo fue hermoso y acompañado de las personas a las que más apreciaban y aunque Kagome por su parte lamentó el que su padre no estuviera presente, de alguna manera sabía que él estaba junto a ella siempre y su pesar fue reemplazado por la esperanza de la eternidad del alma, así como Inuyasha tenía la certeza de que sus padres estarían reunidos en algún lugar, disfrutando de la dicha que él ahora poseía.

Cuando el momento final de la ceremonia llegó, él alzó con delicadeza el encaje que cercaba el rostro de su amada, develando la imagen de lo que a Inuyasha le parecía la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, una lagrima traviesa, surcaba su mejilla, y entonces el hombre sonrió con complicidad. Puede besar a la novia, fue la frase de rigor que se escuchó de el envestido sacerdote, pero para sorpresa de los presentes, que tal ves no esperaban un beso fogoso, pero si intenso, él acercó sus labios, hasta la cristalina gota que caía de los oscuros ojos de Kagome y la recogió con suavidad.

¿Siempre terminaré bebiéndome tus lagrimas?- consultó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, sonriendo a escasa distancia de la piel de su ahora esposa, y entre beso y beso llegó hasta el ansiado premio, sus labios...

o

Años después, en una tarde calurosa de verano, estaba una Kagome con el cabello algo cano, sentada en el borde del piso de madera de uno de los largos corredores de la casa que habitaba en la villa junto a su esposo, quien, apoyado en el mástil que se alzaba junto a ella, la observaba relatarle a los niños del lugar, entre los cuales se encontraban dos pequeños, que eran su relajo, sus nietos, frutos del amor de su hija, Takka quien era la mayor, ya que Senkai, al varón, aún no encontraba a la mujer. Les contaba con gran entusiasmo una antigua leyenda, sobre el tiempo del Sengoku, en la que una extraña sacerdotisa llegada de tierras lejanas, Kagome era su nombre y la raíz del suyo, ya que por ella la habían nombrado sus padres, la mujer que liberó a un mitad bestia que se encontraba sellado en un árbol del tiempo, hechizado para dormir por siempre, la misma que fragmentó la perla y en el transcurso de un extenso viaje para recuperarla y de múltiples peligros en ello, logró domar el corazón impetuoso del hanyou, Inuyasha una pareja que se unió y se convirtió en la base del linaje de guardianes de la Perla de Shikkon. Los niños reían al comprobar que los nombres de los protagonistas de aquella historia, eran los mismos que ellos, dos seres que eran conocidos en toda la villa por amarse a pesar de la adversidad, su historia también era contada de vez en cuando, por otro miembro de la familia Rin, bajo la mirada al parecer inexpresiva de un ya mayor Sesshomaru.

La vida de sus hijos había estado algo alejada de la leyenda de la Perla, no veían necesidad de inducirlos al conocimiento del resguardo tan importante de aquella joya, pero algo diferente era con sus nietos, pequeños niños muy intuitivos, que probablemente serías quienes llevaran consigo el conocimiento

Medio recostados en una especie de futon alto, frente a un gran cuadro, en el cual aparecía la figura de una Kagome, al menos unos veinte años menor, sobre el que Inuyasha había pedido con fervor ella posara, un recuerdo que dijo deseaba dejar para la posteridad, para su descendencia.

¿Crees que la historia de la unión de los guardianes se repita? – consultó la mujer, mientras que su esposo la sostenía con el pecho pegado a su espalda, acariciando con suavidad el cabello, algo menos azabache que años antes, pero que conservaba aquel enigmático perfume que lo cautivaba. Kagome le acariciaba con un gran sentimiento la mano con la que él cercaba su cintura, dejando que sus labios se curvaran ante la sensación de tranquilidad que la embargaba y que sentía en el alma de él.

Estoy seguro de ello...

o

A altas horas de la noche, las luces fuera de la habitación se movían con rapidez, como si la ciudad no durmiera, el lugar estaba en completa penumbra, mientras que una esbelta figura femenina se adentraba sigilosa, confundiéndose entre las sombras como un felino. Sobre la cama se marcaba un cuerpo que descansaba entre las sábanas igualmente oscuras, ella sabía bien de quien se trataba, era el hombre que se había estado adjudicando los fragmentos de la afamada perla de Shikkon, una joya conocida por muchos, pero solo algunos, sabían su real importancia, éstos estaban siendo subastados y adquiridos solo por el lujo de poseerlos.

Jamás lo había visto, pero suponía que debía de ser un hombre bastante mayor, para poseer una fortuna tal que le permitiera gastar holgadamente los montos en los que terminaban siendo entregadas las partes de la joya y ya llevaba varias de los once fragmentos que comprendían la esfera, que una vez reunida adoptaba un hermoso e inconfundible tono rosa, lo cierto es que ella no contaba con un capital tan alto, como para conseguirlos, aunque en más de una ocasión había luchado a la par por el valor ofrecido por este sujeto, claro que a través de algún empleado, pues él jamás asistía.

Se acercó hasta la mesa de noche en la que sabía que el hombre conservaba lo que ella consideraba un tesoro. Pasó una tarjeta magnética, por lo que al parecer era una cerradura bastante moderna, que leía con un láser la banda codificada, logrando su objetivo, introdujo sus dedos dentro y sacó los fragmentos, apresurándose a guardarlos en un pequeño, pero profundo bolsillo de su ajustado pantalón de cuero. Cerró con cautela y se giró para salir del lugar del mismo modo en que había entrado, pero cuando ya se disponía para su huida, pasando por el final de la cama, sintió, como unas fuertes manos tomaron cada lado de sus caderas y la arrastraron hacía atrás, cayendo de improviso sobre las oscuras sábanas, y sin más estaba siendo apresada por el fuerte cuerpo de un hombre, del que con dificultad lograba divisar el rostro, pero algo en él llamó profundamente su atención,... sus dorados ojos brillando en la oscuridad, intensos y profundos, en los que podrías perderte con demasiada facilidad.

¡Suéltame! – exclamó intentando luchar, mientras que el hombre sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano, apresándola sobre contra la cama, las mejillas de la mujer, comenzaban a tomar un rojizo tono, ante la euforia de la lucha, y por la desfachatez con que el sujeto, la registraba, sin cuidar en lo absoluto los lugares de su cuerpo que estaba palpando, aunque no debía de negar que lo hacía con suavidad y aquello la estaba inquietando.

¿Dónde los tienes?... ladronzuela...- dijo él con sorna, una risa algo cínica reflejada en sus labios, que ella logró vislumbrar con de dificultad.

Encuéntralos... yo no te lo diré...- sentenció, le estaba dando guerra y eso a él le encantaba

No me tientes... no sabes de lo que soy capaz...- soltó él ante la mirada oscura y retadora de la mujer que tenía bajo su dominio, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, y ante su voz, una suave luz desde la pared se encendió, permitiéndole al hombre ver el rostro de su presa.

Unos ojos castaños tan claros, pero a la vez cargados de un misticismo que lo llamaba a explorar más, el cabello oscuro, tanto como la noche carente de luna, largo y con algunos rizos, que en este momento descansaban sobre las sabanas de satín. El hombre se inclinó un poco más sobre el rostro de ella y comenzó a dejar que su aliento la acariciara, mientras con la mano libre registraba más como un roce que como si realmente buscara algo, bajo la palma abierta por el estómago de la muchacha y luego el vientre, sin mostrar ánimos de detenerse antes de tocar su entrepierna, pero lo hizo, y sintió como si fuera a decirle algo, que finalmente no logró decir, ya que ella en cuanto encontró la posición exacta, lo golpeó en un estratégico lugar que a lo largo de los siglos, seguía siendo el punto débil de un hombre.

Se liberó con ello del fuerte agarré que el tipo mantenía sobre ella, lanzándose de pie fuera de la cama en dirección a la ventana, sacó un pequeño objeto tubular de su cinturón y oprimió un botón en el, liberando un rayo de color azul, no más allá de unos diez centímetros, rasgo con el aire frente a ella y con aquello abrió una rendija en el campo de energía que reemplazaba lo que unos cien años antes era cubierto por vidrio, miró hacía atrás y comprobó, ante la luz que entraba por la abertura hecha, que el hombre que la sostenía instantes antes recuperando ya el aliento y dispuesto a atraparla acercándose con rapidez, era un magnifico espécimen humano, aunque no debía de negar que se le hacía extraño el detalle de su cabello plateado y aquellos ojos que por una razón ciertamente desconocida, le encantaron, simplemente. No tenía tiempo para analizarlo más.

El sujeto, extendió su mano, con intenciones de llegar a ella, pero la mujer se arrojó al vacío, antes de que llegara, él se devolvió en sus paso hasta el mueble que la muchacha mancillara y saco de su interior un objeto tubular similar al de ella, que al parecer tenían más de una utilidad en aquel tiempo, oprimió un botón en el y se arrojó fuera del lugar al igual que ella, teniendo varios metros de caída libre, sin lograr divisar los cimientos del edificio en el cual vivía, hasta que finalmente llegó lo que parecía ser una moto, capaz de mantenerse en el aire y trasladarlo a gran velocidad.

La carrera se desarrollaba de forma frenética, por entre el sin fin de vehículos con diseños aerodinámicos y bastante modernos, la velocidad, superaba con creces los doscientos kilómetros por hora.

Vamos Inuyasha… tu puedes…- se decía el hombre a si mismo, mientras agudizaba los dorados ojos hurgando para hallar a la figura femenina que se le había escabullido de forma tan dolorosa. El plateado cabello largo y visiblemente sedoso, se le volaba a raíz de la velocidad que llevaba, pegado a su bólido, sin detenerse ni siquiera en el frío aire que le golpeaba el rostro, así como el pecho desnudo, descalzo y con solo el suave pantalón de seda negro con el cual dormía. – que no se te escape...

Una sonrisa extraña se marcó en los labios del hombre, como si se encontrara tras una presa, unos notoriamente grandes colmillos, salieron por el borde del labio inferior y las orejas sobre su cabeza se dejaron ver de pronto, simplemente quedaba en claro que los genes con el tiempo, siempre reaparecen, no importa de cuánto estemos hablando.

Ahí estas…- exclamó, luego de olfatear el aire, como si pudiera a la distancia captar la esencia de la mujer. Aceleró acortando el espacio entre ambos, sin mucho sigilo, sacando de su ruta a varios vehículos más.

La muchacha observaba continuamente tras ella, para comprobar que no la seguían, se sentía satisfecha, había logrado escapar con algo que tenía un gran valor ancestral, parte de la Perla de Shikkon, que había sido resguardada en el paso de los años por varios integrantes de su familia. Por un momento bajo la guardia pensando en lo feliz que se pondría su abuelo cuando ella llegara con su tesoro. Pero de pronto aquella especie de moto que se deslizaba haciendo caso omiso de la gravedad en el planeta, se tambaleo, al recibir el peso de un nuevo pasajero, sintió como el cuerpo fuerte de el tipo se le echaba encima por la espalda, obligándola a inclinarse un poco más, tomando el mando del vehículo y girándose con el unos cuantos grados, sin decir nada, sin embargo ella podía saber a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Avonzaron un poco más hasta llegar a una plataforma de estacionamiento, ante el espectáculo que entregaban las luces de la ciudad y los vehículos que tal como el que montaban, se movían a gran velocidad por un sin fin de carriles aéreos, el hombre se mantuvo abrazado a ella, sin moverse y la joven no puso objeción en ello, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero aquel agarre la tranquilizaba… y entonces el susurro de la voz masculina la sorprendió.

Tuve que venir por ti Kagome…- musitó Inuyasha, con la suavidad, dejando que su aliento tibio, acariciara junto con sus palabras los sentidos de la mujer, que en cuanto escuchó su nombre salido de los labios de él, sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho -… te robaste más de lo que imaginas, desde que te vi la primera vez en aquella pintura.

¿Cómo sabes mi…nombre…?- consultó ella con los ojos abiertos y luminosos, como dos marrones ventanas, de par en par.

¿Haz escuchado la leyenda, de una sacerdotisa y un hanyou, es una historia antigua, dicen que de hace más de ochocientos años?…- continuó musitando el hombre pegando cada vez más su boca al cuello de la mujer, como si la estuviera escrutando, reconociendo quizás.

No…- respondió apenas con un hilo de voz Kagome, recordando las veces que su abuelo, quien estaba más familiarizado con la historia de la Perla y sus guardianes, le había relatado hechos de antaño, pero nada relacionado con lo que el hombre le decía.

Bueno, pues yo me encargaré de que la conozcas…y la vivas...- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra la cintura de la joven, apresándola en un abrazo antiguo, algo que resultaba demasiado cercano y a la vez conocido… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se sintieron en paz…aquello era un sentimiento de calidez que de pronto afloraba sin razón aparente, la calidez de algo simplemente eterno...

**Fin**

**Hola mis amigos, todos fieles que han seguido este fic a lo largo de su desarrollo, muchas horas de desvelo se me fueron escribiendo e intentando hacer de esta una historia intensa, espero que les haya gustado el final que les dejé, entre Inuyasha y Kagome, solo me quedaba el "y vivieron felices" que de hecho así fue, pero había que poner aquella impacto que caracterizó cada fin de capítulo y no me podía perder este... creo que me quedó un poco parecido a Star Wars, y debo confesar que esa era la idea, solo espero que les guste tanto como a mí, por que esta historia se acaba de convertir en un hijo graduado, así que simplemente hay que dejarlo partir...**

**Snif...snif...Bueno enviarles muchos besitos a todos, y debo agradecer a este fic los buenos amigos que he hecho, agradecer a todos los que dejaron los siempre bien recibidos "rewies", y a quienes solo leyeron igualmente. Solo espero no dejar de llenar las expectativas que tienen en cada proyecto que emprenda y con los que ahora estoy presente...**

**Besitos, su amiga**

**Anyara**


End file.
